Soul Mates
by SoulXMaka8844
Summary: When Maka is gravely injured there is only one way to save her and that is with his demon blood, but it has to be done in a special way. Lots of things happen please read to find out more! Warning this story contains language, sexual content that may not be suitable for some viewers. Read at your own risk.


**Soul Mates**

**By: Gaara'sLover267**

**(Summary- Soul loves Maka and she loves him, but both are too stubborn to admit their feelings. What happens when Maka is on the brink of death and Soul only has one choice to save her life knowing it could break them apart even as partners? Soul's family blood is about to be awoken within him, will it help or hinder him? Later there will be songs sang by the group, all rights reserved to the artists they are not my songs. This fanfic is rated M for a reason, lots of smut, language and graphic scenes. Read at your own risk, if you don't like it don't read it. For those of you who do read it, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: I Need You**

Delicate hands gently worked down his torso as his breath hitched in his throat. Keeping his piercing gaze on her as she felt lower and lower. Her hands slipped over one of his hips and he moaned, closing his eyes. The only thoughts roaming through his mind were what he wanted to do to her, but he let her work her soft hands over him, enjoying that she even wanted to touch him in this way. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt her touches stop and looked down to see emerald eyes looking back at his and noticed she had her fingers just inside the waist band of his shorts. Not finding his voice he slowly nodded giving her the ok to continue. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on a girl and it made his heart melt.

Once the shorts were off, she threw them into the darkness of the room not caring where they landed. As of right now the only thing that mattered was the woman kneeling before him. He groaned when he felt her take his hardened member into her soft hands and began to slowly pump it up and down. He then sucked in a breath as she placed her soft pink lips over the head of his dick and let out a deep moan as she began to suck and lick him. As she continued her delicious assault on his manhood, he moaned out her name, "Maka…" He then ran his fingers through her silky soft hair as she continued to bob her head delectably, knowing his end was coming soon.

He knew he wouldn't last long with Maka doing this to him, she was just too beautiful, and he knew he would need to work on his stamina to make sure he pleased her just as she pleased him. She was his weakness and his greatest strength.

After a few minutes he could feel the coils in his stomach reaching to their breaking point and he panted, "M…Maka…Fuck…I'm…I'm gonna…" He panted out. Maka hummed her response which reverberated through his whole body as the most powerful orgasm he has had come crashing over him. He was covered in a sticky cold sweat as he looked down at the goddess who pleased him to no end as she swallowed his essence and smiled.

He was going to say something to her when he started to hear a weird beeping noise coming from within the bedroom but couldn't quite figure out where it was. He then looked back to Maka when she called his name, "Soul! Soul! Soul wake up damnit!" She yelled at him.

Soul sat up with a start, 'It was only a dream?' He thought. He then felt the awkward feel of something sticky in his pants and he blushed a little. Maka who was standing in his doorway saw this, "You ok Soul?" She asked with a spatula in her hand. "Y..Yea, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Ok." She said before walking back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

As she finished cooking her thoughts were on the white-haired man in the bathroom whom was now taking a shower. 'Looks like he had another one of his wet dreams, but this time he…called out my name, called out to my soul.' She thought with a blush on her cheeks. She knew he had had many dreams like this, but this was the first time he had called out to her physically and spiritually. 'Should I say something about it?' She thought. She then shook her head lightly, 'No, not a good idea. He looked embarrassed already better not upset him about it. But still, I can't believe he wants me in that manner. I know I love him too and I can't deny I haven't had a few dreams about him having his way with me. But what if he only wants me for sex and nothing more? Should I maybe probe the situation a little more to find out?' She thought to herself.

Once Soul got out of the shower, he took his clothes and placed them in their washer and started it so it would be ready for the dryer once they were home later. He then made his way into the kitchen where he saw Maka standing in front of the stove with her pink apron looking lost in thought. Soul took this opportunity to really look at Maka and how much she had changed during their summer break. He sighed because he didn't get to spend summer break with her like they had planned, instead her mother decided to take her traveling and she happily accepted seeing as she doesn't see her mother much. Soul was disappointed because he was finally going to tell her how he felt but was happy for her to see her mother. As he looked at her, he noticed she had gotten taller, her hair had gotten longer and she no longer wore it in pig tails, but instead wore it down, her beautiful ash blonde hair cascaded over her slender shoulders and rested midway down her back. He noticed that her hips had filled out as well, she had beautiful hips

and a nice ass and legs that would make any man drop down to worship them. But the biggest thing that had changed was her breasts, yea he had to admit that before they were small, but they were Maka's and he loved them then too. Now she had a hard time fitting into any of her old shirts because they had grown about two cup sizes.

Soul found himself drooling a little just thinking what it would be like to just have his hands wander all over her body and have hers do the same. He quickly ceased those thoughts as he started to get another boner and had to hide it, so he didn't surprise Maka with it. Then he could smell that she was burning the bacon and had to step in.

Before she could answer herself Maka heard Soul, "Maka! You're burning the bacon." He said walking up to her to take the pan off the stove.

He then looked at her and noticed a bright blush across her face, "You ok? Something happen?" He asked concerned. "N…No, just lost in thought. Sorry about the bacon." She said as she threw it in the trash. "It's alright, even you can be scatter brained at times." He chuckled. "Hey!" She protested. This only fueled his laughter more and it only made her blush more hearing his husky voice. 'Damnit Maka get a hold of yourself. You guys are partners, roommates and best friends. I am pretty sure he doesn't want me in that way even if he dreams about it.' She thought as she huffed walking away to get dressed so they could go to school.

Soul shook his head and went and got dressed and met his meister at the door. "Want to take the motorcycle?" He asked her. "Sure, it's a nice day out." She said walking outside with him. Once on she wrapped her arms around his waist like she normally did but purposely placed them lower than normal. This didn't go unnoticed by Soul who only smirked, 'So she's flirting. Maybe I should flirt back? But what if she thinks it's uncool of me to do so and she gets mad?' He thought and decided to just leave it be.

When Maka had placed her hands lower she felt Soul tense up and decided to use her soul perception and saw that his soul was anxious and aroused. She blushed but just stayed quiet until they got to school.

Once there, Soul and Maka walked into the halls and saw all their friends talking. "Hey guys!" Maka smiled running up to them with Soul close behind her. He knew with her newfound growth spurt all the other guys were going to start coming around her more. He liked it better when she had all the subtle curves because no one paid any attention but him. Now he knew there would be trouble, because no one touched his meister.

Tsubaki turned and saw Maka and smiled, "Maka! How was your vacation?" She asked. "It was fun, momma and I went to many different places, I'll tell you about it this weekend when we have the party over at Kid's place." She smiled. Soul perked up, "What party?" He asked. "Kid is having a welcome back to school party this weekend, you didn't hear about it?" Maka asked surprised. "I guess I didn't." He said scratching the back of his head. Maka decided she was going to pick on him a little, "I thought all the cool guys knew about all the parties?" Maka smiled at his now blushing face. "Feh…I can forget about parties too ya know?" He defended. Maka laughed and it made him want to melt into putty right there.

Black Star then walked up to him, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He smiled at Soul. "Sure man." He said and they walked a little way away from the girls. "What's up?" Soul asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Maka, holy hell. She is smokin hot. You're gonna have to keep an eye on her ya know?" Black Star said. "I know, don't remind me." Soul sighed. "Have you told her how you feel yet?" He asked. "I never got the chance; she went on vacation with her mom on sudden notice. I hope to tell her this weekend." Soul said blushing. "Don't worry bro, I got your back. I'll keep an eye on her when you aren't here." Black star said winking at him. "Thanks man, better get back it's almost time for class." Soul said.

He and Black Star walked over to the girls and Tsubaki blushed as Black Star wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on my beautiful goddess, let's go learn stuff!" He yelled. "Um…Tsubaki? You and Black Star are together now?" Maka asked surprised. "Yes, he finally told me his feelings over the summer break, and we've been together ever since." Tsubaki blushed. "Awe that is so sweet." She said to the new couple, but her thoughts were elsewhere. 'I wish Soul would tell me his feelings instead of bottling them up. What am I talking about, I bottle them up too? But it's the man's job to tell first, if I do then it maybe too uncool for him.' Maka sighed and Soul noticed. "Something wrong Maka?" He asked. "We can talk about it later." She said as she began to walk to class.

'Well that was weird, wonder what she wants to talk about?' He thought. Once to class Soul's thoughts were elsewhere, he had received a descriptive letter from his mother a few weeks ago since his birthday was coming up. She had

explained that his demon blood was awakening, and it could come with some special perks but wasn't sure what. She had mentioned some other things he didn't care to think about because it pertained to Maka, or at least he hoped it would in time.

Soul was snapped out of his thoughts when Maka placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Soul? Did you hear me?" She asked gently. "Hu, what?" He asked. "Lord Death wishes to see us." She said taking his hand in hers and pulling him out of the classroom. He blushed when she did this but rather liked feeling of her hand in his, gloved or not. Maka let go of his hand when they got into the hall and he was kind of down she did. She had noticed his soul had saddened so suddenly and she realized this happened right after she dropped his hand. Maka blushed but grabbed his hand again and felt his heart and soul skip a beat. "M…Maka?" He asked blushing. "You were obviously saddened when I dropped your hand." She said smiling at him with those beautiful lips. "Y…You don't have to if you don't want." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I…I do." She said blushing. He could only nod as the two walked into the death room.

When they walked in Spirit saw them holding hands and growled at Soul, "Drop my daughter's hand you demon!" He yelled. Soul rolled his eyes, "Get over it old man, she grabbed my hand first. Besides it wouldn't be gentlemen of me to refuse a lady's hand, now would it?" Soul taunted. Spirit sputtered, "W..Well she's no lady!" Spirit yelled. "Hey!" Maka yelled. "REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death yelled hitting spirit on the head. "Enough Spirit, go stand over there." Death pointed to another corner. "OWWW that really hurt." He said rubbing his head.

Lord Death then looked at the two, "Hiya, how are you two doing?" He asked. "Good." Both answered. "Great, I have a mission for you. You two are the strongest pair we have in your class. We have a Keshin egg that has been causing trouble in Death City, we need your help with your witch hunter to kill it. Just be careful, I hear he is very hard to beat. We aren't sure of his powers yet, just know it has something to do with air pressure." Lord Death said. "Alright, come on Soul lets go get this Keshin egg." Maka smiled. "Right!" He said running behind her.

The pair searched the city for hours and it was starting to get dark and Soul's stomach started to growl. Maka chuckled and he blushed a bit, "What? I'm hungry ok?" He whined. "Well we haven't found anything so I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop at our favorite ramen shop." She suggested. "Alright." He smiled and the pair walked over a couple of streets only to have a car roll right in front of them.

"What was that?!" Maka yelled looking down the road where the big projectile came from. There she saw a man about 6 feet tall wearing military combat gear laughing as he began to throw grenades at innocent people. "Guess we found the Keshin egg, Soul!" Maka yelled holding her hand out. Soul nodded and transformed for his meister, she took hold of her scythe and twirled him a couple of times before holding his blade towards the muscled Keshin egg. "It's time to die!" Maka yelled running toward the Keshin egg. The Keshin egg looked up and smiled a most wicked smile and Soul saw it. "Watch out Maka!" He yelled just as the man pulled out duel pistols and began to fire them at them. Maka managed to dodge most of them but was hit in the right side. Soul hadn't noticed yet and she planned to keep it that way so he wouldn't freak out. She grunted her anger and stood back up, "How do we attack something that has an arsenal like that?" Maka asked Soul. "Hmmm, head on won't do anything but kill us, maybe a sneak attack. Charge your which hunter after we soul resonate and just keep him busy until you can wield the witch hunter." Soul suggested. "Good idea, ready?" She asked him with a determined smile. "Ready." He smiled back. "GO SOUL RESONENCE!" They both yelled and began to double their power levels. Maka then began to charge her witch hunter to max power and charged the man while dodging his attacks to keep him on the defensive.

"I know what you are doing girly and it won't work." The Keshin egg cackled. This put Maka off just a little and that was all the Keshin egg needed to launch his most deadly attack.

Maka jumped into the air about to release witch hunter when the Keshin egg vanished and reappeared right before Maka. Maka gasped knowing she couldn't get away while she was still in the air. "MAKA!" Soul cried out as the Keshin egg grinned the evilest grin he had ever seen. The Keshin egg then placed his right hand up at stomach level with Maka and shouted, "Sonic Boom!" A blast of air formed from the Keshin's egg hand and shot forward right into Maka's stomach. She had Soul in front of her trying to protect her, but the blast only grazed him as it hit Maka full forced.

Maka's eyes went wide not being able to breath as the breath had been knocked clean out of her. Then all at once she felt tremendous pain as she went falling, letting Soul go in the process. Soul transformed back into human form and grabbed Maka before she hit the ground. Soul hit the ground with a thud with Maka laying on top of him wincing and groaning in pain. "Maka!" Soul yelled pulling her into his lap only to have her scream in pain. "uh..AHHHH!" She cried out. "What happened Maka?!" Soul yelled terrified for his meister.

The Keshin egg then floated down to where the pair were and Soul growled menacingly at him, "Stay away from my meister!" He snarled. "Boy, she will be dead in about 30 minutes if you don't get her to a hospital, my special move only hits the targets I want, and once hit, it lacerates all internal organs, so she will die very soon. Be grateful I didn't use my full power or I would have killed her on the spot. That was a warning." He laughed as he walked off and disappeared.

Soul looked down at Maka who had a twisted look of pain on her face, "Maka what do I do?" He asked pleadingly. "It's ok Soul…I'll…be…fine…" She choked out in raspy breaths. 'Oh no, he's punctured at least one lung.' He thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her began to throw up and looked to see nothing but blood coming up. His eyes went wide, "MAKA! Lay down or you will make it worse." He said with tears in his eyes. Maka weakly raised her bloody hand to his cheek and gave a halfhearted smile. "If I die Soul…I'm…sorry…I…uh…. wasn't…. a…. better…. partner…." She gasped out. "You are my only partner Maka, you are the best partner anyone could ever asked for! You can't die, I need you!" He yelled with tears staining his cheeks. "Why? I…am….weak" She said weakly. Soul's eyes became wide, the real possibility of her never knowing his feelings sinking in if she died. "I need you because…. I love you Maka Albarn!" He yelled. Her eyes became wide. She winced in pain but used both hands to grab his jacket and pull him to her face, "I…. Love…you…too…. Soul…" She breathed as consciousness kept fading in and out.

Soul began to panic as he felt her pulse was weakening, not sure what to do. Then he remembered his mother's letter. "My son, with the coming of your 18th birthday your demon blood is awakening. I am not sure what that will entail, it could be good or bad only time will tell. It is also a good time to let you know when you have found the one you want to be with you may place your mark on her and she will also become demon just like you. But know this my son, the only way for her to accept this is one, to soul resonate while you make love to her and two, she must accept you in mind, body and soul. If she doesn't then the mating will not work and could potentially kill her. Be well my son, I love you." His mother finishes in her letter.

Soul looked at Maka, this wasn't the place nor the circumstances he wanted to make love to her to, but he had no time to think about that because time was running out. Soul gently put Maka's head in his lap and spoke to her in a gentle but urgent tone, "Maka, are you with me?" He asked her. "Yes." She said weakly her eyes half lidded. "I can save you, but I need you to trust me." He said. "I…trust…you…" She breathed weakly. "Do you love me with everything you have?" He asked urgently. "Yes…" She gasped in pain. "Soul…wha…what…do you…have…to…do?" She asked weakly. "I must place my mark on you, the only way to do this Maka is for us to soul resonate while I uh…make love to you. You have to want me in mind, body and soul." He finished blushing. "O…Ok. Do…it." She said and gave him a weak smile.

Soul nodded and gently picked her up to find at least a more secluded spot, so others weren't watching. He quickly found an abandoned house and walked in and shut the door and gently laid her on the floor, noticing a collective wince when he did. "I'm sorry, this wasn't how I wanted it to be Maka, at least not yet." He said sadly. "I…love…you soul…doesn't…matter where…we….are." She whispered to him. Soul gave her a loving smile before he went in between her legs and gently moved his hands under her skirt and pulled down her cotton white underwear.

He had no time to prepare her for him as this needed to be quick as it had already been at least 15 minutes since the battle ended. He unzipped his pants but noticed he wasn't hard, 'damn, think of something sexy.' He thought to himself. Then a flash of fucking Maka senseless in the blood of their enemies popped in his head and that did the trick. He now had a raging hard on for his meister and was ready to make her his forever.

Soul pulled up her skirt and aligned himself with her entrance, "Maka, this is going to hurt." He warned. "Can't…hurt…as…bad…as…dying…" She lightly chuckled feeling her head grow weaker. Soul nodded and with one flick of the hips he was buried deep within her. Maka groaned out her discomfort even as he began to move inside of her. "M…Maka…this…is gonna be quick…" He panted out feeling how tight and hot she was. Maka moan a little feeling some type of pleasure between her pain and Soul within her. "We…need to soul…resonate now!" He grunted feeling his end grow near fast. She slowly nodded and weakly called out, "Soul Resonance!" just as he came to his climax.

This was nothing like he would have expected, when they did this, he could feel their souls joining together as one. It felt soft, warm and light, he could feel all the love and admiration she had for him and she could feel all the love and admiration he had for her. It made her feel nice and warm just before darkness took over her body. Soul then leaned down and bit the side of her right should blade and drew blood. When he withdrew, he lapped up the blood and began to see the bite mark change into a little red piano. He was mesmerized by this and as he looked her over, he could see her cuts and bruises were slowly starting to heal, but something caught his eye. Her shirt was hiked up a little on the right side and he saw blood. He wasn't aware that the Keshin had hit her there, so he lifted the shirt to see the bullet hole. 'She got shot and didn't say anything?!' He asked frantically to himself. But he soon saw that her body pushed the bullet out and started to close her wound.

He smiled knowing he had saved her life and then frowned, 'But at what cost?' He thought as he withdrew from her. He cleaned himself off and then her and placed her underwear back on noticing she had a little bit of blood on them from where he took her virginity. "Damnit! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" He yelled in anger. Her slight moan brought him back down from his anger and he picked her up and rushed her to Dr. Stein.

**Chapter 2: The Start of a new Beginning**

Once Soul got Maka to the hospital he found Dr. Stein writing on a clip board. He looked up and saw the pair and how banged up they were and Maka out cold. "What happened?" Dr. Stein asked. "Keshin egg…" Was all Soul could muster before blackness began to take over. Dr. Stein moved quickly to catch Maka and called for help to get her and Soul a room asap.

As Stein studies them he noticed that their wounds were healing at an exceptional rate and decided to do some test while having his nurses check them both over head to toe. Dr. Stein drew their blood and went to the lab and began to run some tests and what he found surprised even him, 'They're immortal, this is interesting indeed.' He thought as he knew he needed to talk to Soul once he woke up.

A few hours later Soul slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was when he sat straight up Maka on his mind. 'Where is Maka?' He thought looking around. Before he could utter another thought, Dr. Stein walked in to check on him. "I see you are awake now. How do you feel?" He asked. "Like a ton of bricks fell on me." Soul admitted. "I would imagine so; your wounds are pretty much healed. You will probably be sore for a few days though, so take it easy. I will be releasing you in about an hour if you are up for it." Stein said eyeing Soul. Soul nodded, "Tell me Soul, how is it you are immortal?" Stein asked.

Soul sighed knowing that this conversation was going to come up at some point in his life, so he took a deep breath and began to tell his life story. "I was born into the well-known Evans family; you know the notorious mob family who owns almost all recording studios across the world? I have two other brothers, Wes and Dominic but out of the three of us I inherited the demon blood from my father, those who inherit the demon blood become immortal when they turn 17, but the true demon powers don't come out until you turn 18. My father had hoped that one day I would take over the family business, but I refused and ran away from home and came here to try and get my life straight. It wasn't going so well until the day Maka saw me playing the piano and had asked to be my partner. Never in my life would I have ever thought I would end up with the best partner, roommate and best friend like her." He said blushing and Stein lifted an eyebrow. Stein studied his face for a minute before he had the ah ha moment, "You love Maka more than just a friend, don't you?" Stein asked gingerly. Soul's blush became redder but decided it couldn't get any worse than what things were now. "I love her more than life itself, I would give up my life for her without a second thought. The thought of her being hurt makes me strive to protect her more, but today I couldn't protect her." He said guiltily. Stein observed the guilt he harbored, "Maka is ok Soul. But I am curious as to how she also has your demon blood running through her veins." Stein said looking at him. Soul smirked, "It wasn't my intention to do what I had to do to save her, I was hoping to wait until she truly wanted it." Soul said cryptically. "What did you have to do?" Stein asked. "I recently got a letter from my mother about my upcoming birthday, because I am turning 18 my demon powers are awakening. She isn't sure if it will be bad or good only time will tell. She had mentioned in there that when I had found someone, I wanted to be with forever that I could place my family mark on her, and it would make her demon like me. But there is a special way it has to be done." Soul said as he face grew so red, he thought he would combust right there.

Stein waited patiently for him to continue, "When Maka was laying there dying in my arms I panicked. I knew I was being selfish in how I had to save her, but I didn't care. For me to make Maka mine forever and place my mark we had to soul resonate while I…made love to her and she had to accept me mind, body and soul. If she didn't truly want this, it could have killed her. I don't know what repercussions there are for this. I guess I hope it makes us stronger." Soul said quietly.

Stein nodded, "I see, so you had to have sex with her while she was gravely injured to save her life?" He asked. "Yes, it was definitely not the time or place I wanted to do that, but I just wanted her to live." Soul said guiltily. Stein gave Soul a halfhearted smile, "Listen Soul, what you did was a selfless act toward the woman you love. And the proof that she wants to be with you is that she accepted your mark even on her death bed. Calm your nerves and know that this is the start of a new beginning for the both of you." Stein said. Soul looked up and hadn't thought of it like that, had thought that maybe Maka had only accepted him because she didn't want to die. Just like his mother had said in the letter that if she truly didn't want to be with him that the mating would not have worked at all, and he knew from his conversations he has had with his brothers in the past that a mating can kill the woman if she doesn't wholly accept him during their love making during soul resonance.

"Can I see Maka?" Soul asked. "Let me get some papers together and I'll take you to her. She is still in rough shape, but all her internal injuries seemed to have healed themselves. She will be weak for a while, especially transitioning to having demon blood now. She is in a light coma for now but should wake from it in a few days. Either you can bring her home to make her transition easier or she can remain here." Stein said.

All Soul wanted was to take Maka and go home, to be away from prying eyes and questions that are sure to arise at some point. He sighed, "I'll take her home." He said. Stein nodded and left to get some stuff together so that he could get them both discharged and some medicine together for any pain or discomfort.

About 10 minutes later Soul heard a commotion outside of his door and instantly stiffened at who it was. "WHERE'S THAT LITTLE BRAT!" The voice yelled and just as the words left the lips Soul's door swung open to reveal a very angry Spirit Albarn.

Spirit pinned Soul's body to the wall by his neck as he seethed at the demon boy. "What have you done to my Maka?!" He all but howled. "You have taken the most precious gift my daughter had! I will not forgive you for this!" He screamed at Soul as he tightened his grip. Soul gasped out but not fighting back.

Soul began to see black as the lack of oxygen made itself known, but he knew he deserved this, doing this to Maka for his own selfish reason or at least that's what he told himself. Before Soul fell into total unconsciousness, he heard Dr. Stein, "Spirit, drop him now." He said in a deadly tone. Spirit loosened his grip on Soul's throat, and he sucked in a deep breath of air. "But he took my Maka's virginity in the battlefield." Spirit whined. "You do not know why though and it's not what you are thinking. Put him down so he can explain." Stein said.

Spirit sighed and put Soul down who then slumped to the floor looking down as his white bangs covered his eyes. Not even wanting to look up he just began to repeat what he told Stein. "I did it to save her life." Soul said. "The Keshin egg used an attack that used air pressure. It grazed me but hit her full force. She was bleeding internally, and I knew we didn't have time to get back to the hospital to get help. As you know my family heritage and what I am. I knew that my demon ability could save her life. You think I wanted to take her virginity there?!" Soul yelled, which put Spirit on edge. Soul's voice different from before, his voice had traces of regret, guilt and anger. "Spirit, I did what I did to do to save my best friend's life, I love her with everything I have, and I'll be damned if I am the one to let her die. I am her weapon; it is my responsibility to protect her. I failed at that today and I know that, but this was my way of trying to make it up to her. As Dr. Stein said, if she had not accepted me mind, body and soul it would have killed her. She is alive and healing. But know this Spirit, you think to come between us, I won't hesitate to fight you or worse. She's my wife now, always and forever." Soul growled out.

Spirit stiffened at his last statement, "Wife? She isn't your wife! How could she want someone like you! You aren't good enough for her!" Spirit yelled. Soul then let a predatory smile grace his lips, "You want to test your theory old man?" Soul smirked looking up to Spirit's. Spirit knew just by looking into Soul's wine-colored eyes that he meant every single word he'd said. He knew that Soul would not hesitate in an instant to try and kill him if he tried to come in between him and Maka. He wisely backed down, "We shall see what Maka has to say." Spirit snorted and walked out.

Dr. Stein looked at Soul who was still on the cold floor, "He is only an angry father just wanting to protect his daughter. But he has to realize that she isn't little anymore and that she now has someone else to protect her now. Soul, I know you get really upset when you think you have failed in protecting Maka, but know this, she also wants to protect you and so it is inevitable that either one of you will be hurt in the process. I am sure Maka isn't going to regret her choice in this matter. Come with me." He said.

Soul got up from the floor and followed Dr. Stein to Maka's room only three doors down. "Visit with her while I go grab your discharge papers." He said and walked out. Soul looked over to Maka's beautiful face that had a few unhealed scratches and bruises. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her bruised hand and gently kissed over her knuckles. 'I'm sorry Maka, I hope you can forgive me one day. We have the rest of our lives for me to make it up to you.' He thought as he gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

A few minutes later Dr. Stein gave him the papers and some medicine for him and her if they should need it. "Since she is still in light coma you will have to take care of her daily needs. Just call if you need help." Dr. Stein told him. Soul nodded and gently picked Maka up and as he was walking out the door Stein place a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

Soul decided to call a cab instead of trying and walk home, once he paid the cab driver, he gently picked Maka up and walked upstairs to their two-bedroom apartment. Once inside he gently laid her on the couch as he went to put somethings away and came back out to get her and redress her in something more comfortable.

He placed her on her bed and walked to her dresser and pulled out one of her dress like night gowns. As he looked down at her he began to blush realizing he has never seen Maka undressed. 'Get ahold of yourself, you had sex even though it wasn't romantic at all. You can dress her.' He thought to himself.

With a bright blush he peeled off the hospital gown admiring her creamy skin, lush hips and long legs. He could soon feel his arousal spike and he quickly placed her night gown on and put her in bed and walked out to compose himself.

**Maka's Mind**

'Uh, I feel like hell. Where am I?' She thought looking around but all she saw was blackness. "Soul?" She called out, but no answer. Maka didn't like this place, it was too quiet and too dark. She wanted to be with Soul and tell him everything was going to be ok. She could feel his regret, anger and grief after he had taken her in the abandoned house, and she had heard his last statement before she totally blacked out. She wanted to tell him she wanted him as much as he did her and that she was happy to finally call him hers. But first she had to find an away to get out of this darkness.

Maka concentrated and could start to see a small white light and she went for the light hoping it was the way out of this hell hole. Once through the light Maka's eyes began to open.

**Maka's bedroom 3 days later**

She slowly started to open her eyes and looked around to see where she was. She saw her desk and her curtains on her window. 'I'm home.' She thought. She slowly sat up as her sore muscles protested but she pushed past the pain and swung her legs over the side of her bed and went to stand up. 'Ow!' She thought as she felt her soreness between her legs and then remembered what he had to do to save her life. Maka blushed a deep red, 'I can't believe that was my first time.' She said still not believing someone as perfect as Soul would want her.

Ignoring her pain, she slowly walked to her door and peeked out and didn't see Soul anywhere, "Soul?" She asked. But no answer. She walked over to his door and knocked but he didn't answer that either, 'Hmm, he must have gone out for a bit.' She thought. "Well, I think I'd like a shower. I smell like hospital." She said wrinkling her nose.

Maka went and grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Once the water was to her liking, she hopped in. Relishing in the warm water over her sore muscles it didn't take long for her thoughts to wander to her overprotective partner and best friend. She ran a soapy hand over one of her breasts and moaned trying to think what it would feel like if it were his hands. While she tentatively played with a pert nipple her other hand traveled lower until it was at her dripping slit. She dipped her finger into her folds and cried out at the intense pleasure she was feeling. She began to put pressure on her sensitive clit as she move her other hand away from her breasts and placed a small finger into her hot core. Stifling a loud moan, she bit her lip only to taste the metallic taste of blood. Strangely this turned her on and she began to move her finger a bit faster while adding another digit. Maka panted at the feeling trying desperately to release the tension in her belly. Finally, she felt her climax hit her hard, like a tidal wave and she cried out, "SOUL!"

Soul had just come back to the apartment after walking down to the corner store for something to eat only to have his name hit his ears as he walked through the door. He blinked in surprise as that was a cry of pleasure and he groaned as he felt his pants began to get tight. 'Wait…Maka is up?' He thought as he quickly put his things down and quickly went to the bathroom door. "Maka?" Soul asked. Maka being surprised and a bit embarrassed wasn't sure if Soul had heard her vocalization of pleasure. "Y…Yea?" She stammered. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She said shutting off the water.

Soul let out a sigh of relief that she was ok and walked back to the living room to wait for to come out because they needed to talk about this and make sure that she understood what he had done. He needed to hear how she felt about it because he couldn't calm his nerves. He was nervous she may be mad and regret her choice. 'Fuck me, if she doesn't want this what are we supposed to do? Calm down Soul, you're over thinking this, deep breaths.' He thought to himself.

Maka got out of the shower and began to dry off. Once dry she dressed and went to look in the mirror to brush her hair when she screamed. "OH MY GOD!" And dropped her brush with a loud clank to the floor. Soul heard her scream and went running to the bathroom and opened the door. "MAKA! What's wrong?!" He asked as he looked at her backed away from the mirror. She turned to look at him and that's when he saw the changes.

He was speechless, she was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and even now he couldn't deny that he wanted so much to take her right there on the bathroom floor. But he held off his perverted thoughts until after they talked. "Soul, what happened to my eyes?" She asked still shaken from scaring herself. "Come on, we have to talk." He said taking her hand in his and leading them to the couch.

Once they sat down it was painfully quiet neither knowing where to start. "Can we go over exactly what happened? I am still fuzzy on a lot of the battle." Maka started. Soul nodded and began to think back 3 days before. "We were fighting that weird Keshin egg, you held me in your hands and jumped into the air about to use witch hunter when it jumped in front of you. He used a move called sonic boom which was a tight ball of air. You placed me in front of you to protect you, but the attack only grazed me but hit you head on. From there you began to fall, I transformed back into my human self and grabbed you before you hit the ground. You were in so much pain, fuck Maka I was scared shitless. You began to throw up blood and a lot of it. The Keshin egg mentioned that his attack goes where he wants it to and that when the blast hit you in the stomach it pretty much lacerated all your internal organs. You were bleeding out slowly but painfully. Fuck, I should have done more." Soul growled out raking a hand through his white hair. "Then what happened?" She asked. "I was frantically trying to think of a way to save you. We were too far away from the DWMA for me to get help. Then I had remembered a letter I got from my mother." He said looking off into space.

Feeling his uneasiness Maka gently cupped her hands on his cheeks and brought his gaze on to her newly colored eyes. Her eyes were a mix of his red eyes and purple, so a maroon or sorts. They were beautiful and he knew he could get lost in them easily. "Relax Soul, your wavelength is really erratic and it's making me feel uneasy. If it helps to calm you down, know that I am not angry or upset with what had to happen." She smiled warmly at him. Soul's eyes became wide as he could feel his emotions brimming close to the surface, it was her next words that broke him completely. "I love you no matter what." She said to him.

Soul hung his head and let tears fall from his eyes, not even ashamed of her seeing him so vulnerable. This surprised Maka a bit but softened her gaze on him and pulled him into a hug and gently rubbed his back until he was calm enough to continue their conversation. After a few minutes he tried to make light of his embarrassing situation, "And here I thought it was my job to calm you down when you are upset." He chuckled at her. She smiled at him, "Well even big tough men can still show emotion and there isn't anything wrong with it." She joked back.

Knowing now that she wasn't upset or regretting her choice with what had happened Soul was ready to continue. "A little back history for you because I know I never talk about my family, and there is a reason why. I come from a notorious mob family plus they own almost all the recording studios across the world, hence the last name Evans, as in Evans Records. I have two older brothers named Wes and Dominic. Out of the three of us I inherited the demon blood. My father wanted me to run the family business and I refused and ran away from home. I came here hoping to turn my life around and start fresh and leave my past behind me. I wasn't adjusting well, that is until you approached me and asked me to be your partner. I knew there was something special about you and my hunch proved to be correct Maka. You are the best partner anyone could ask for, your strong, smart and you push me like no other ever has. And damn are you beautiful. You're my best friend Maka and I love you so much that it hurts to see when you are hurt." He said looking at her. Tears threatened to spill as she listened to his words, "That's beautiful Soul. I never thought anyone would ever want to be with me, not even you. I was self-conscious when I was 16 because well, I was flat chested. No one ever paid any mind to me, I wanted someone who would love me for me and not how I looked, but I had hoped that one day I would have at least some sex appeal." She said blushing. "I've loved you since we were 15, Maka. I loved everything about you, your hair, your smile and oh god did your scent drive me insane and it still does. You were and still are crazy smart, something I lack, but I make up for in strength to protect you. "He said touching her tear stained face, now that her tears weren't holding back. Maka hiccupped, "I want to know how someone as perfect as you wanted someone as boring as me?" She asked sniffling. "Damnit Maka, you aren't boring, and I am by no means perfect. A lot of times in the past I pretended you were boring and even going as far as to insult you because I didn't want you to know my feelings. I was afraid you wouldn't have returned them, and I was terrified of rejection." He said lightly stroking her thigh. Maka smiled a bit and then whispered, "But you are perfect to me." Soul smiled and took her into a hug, "And you are perfect to me, no one will ever take you from me." He said holding her tightly and she to him.

"Anyway, you know I am a demon weapon which obviously makes me demon. My mom sent me a letter because my birthday is in a few weeks and I turn 18. Apparently, my demon blood is awakening, and I guess it can come with some perks. I have no idea what they are, my mother says it could be good or bad only time will tell. She had also told me that when it is time to chose a mate for myself that the only way to make her mine had to be when we soul resonate while I make love to you and you had to accept me mind, body and soul." He said blushing. "And this is what you did on the battlefield?" She asked. He slowly nodded and both blushed. "I wasn't sure if that was a dream or not, I vaguely remember it." She said. She then saw Soul look down with a look of guilt, "It's not because I didn't want to enjoy it because I really did." She quickly defended. Soul chuckled at that, "Even when you were dying in my arms you still sought to gain pleasure from that?" He asked. She blushed and didn't say anything.

Maka looked at him and sighed, "Soul, it doesn't matter what you had to do to save my life. I truly and deeply love you; I gave you my mind, body and soul a long time ago. You're the only one I want to be with. I love you Soul "Eater" Evans." She said smiling like an idiot. Soul's head snapped up, "You really mean it?" He asked. "I do, do you love me?" She smiled at him. "Fuck Maka I love you so damn much it physically hurts, I love you so much that I want to punch anyone who looks at you, I love you so much Maka I want to one day have kids with you." He said hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Good, because I don't want anyone else but you." She breathed in his ear. Soul pulled back a little and looked at her, "There is one other thing you need to know." He said looking into her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. "Once I marked you, I basically made you my wife in demon customs. Your mark is on your right shoulder blade. We don't have to do a human wedding right away if you don't want to, but it is up to you. And with this demon blood in you, I don't know how that will affect you. If anything seems odd or strange, please tell me so we can figure it out together." He said. "Ok, oh and Soul?" She asked. "Hmm?" he asked. "I don't want you to ever feel guilty again about what you had to do that day, ok? What ever happens we will face it head on together like we've always done as Meister, weapon and now lovers." She smiled blushing. "You got it baby." He smiled his toothy grin at her, that made her melt. "As for a real wedding, it's been one of my dreams since I was a young girl. But I want it done right, proposal and everything." She grinned. Soul placed his arm around her and smiled at her, "Anything you want." He said as they settled in to watch a movie.

**Chapter 3: Spirit Vs. Soul, Prove your Worth!**

It had now been about two weeks since Soul marked Maka and things were all healed up, except he noticed the demon blood making Maka very tired usually early in the morning and right before bed. He figured this was a normal transition and just opted to keep an eye on her.

He groaned a little when he heard her alarm go off, he didn't want to move from the comfortable spot he was in. Maka curled into his chest breathing lightly on his neck. He looked down at her and a warm smile graced his lips, still in shock that she wanted him as much as he did her. He was fucking lucky and he vowed to never leave her side if he didn't have to.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her move and sigh and looked down into her maroon eyes and he smiled at her, "Mornin babe." He murmured in her hair while he kissed her head. She smiled too and he had now noticed something he didn't the night before. "Maka?" He asked. "Hmm?" She sighed tiredly. "Show me your teeth." He said. Maka was confused but complied and opened her mouth. Soul looked and chuckled, "You have fangs like me. Have you already bitten your lips?" He asked. "Yes, yesterday in the shower. I have noticed I drool a lot too and my mouth is sore." She confessed. "New fangs are going to do that. It's like getting new teeth, just make sure you just swallow your spit a lot, and try to be careful, those teeth are very sharp. Don't worry in time you will get used them and it will be like having your human teeth." He said.

Maka nodded but wanted to test the theory of just how sharp her teeth were and ran her tongue along the tops of her teeth. She winced and Soul saw it, "What's wrong?" He asked gently. "Bit my tongue." She said as the copper taste filled her mouth. She looked up at him and he could see a little bit of her blood at the side of her mouth. He groaned at how she looked, hair a mess, nightgown crumpled with her maroon eyes staring at him with blood dripping down her chin.

Soul quickly took her into a kiss as he licked the blood from her mouth. Maka was surprised at first but melted into his touch. Her hands began to roam his body and she eventually slipped her hands up the front of his shirt to touch his perfectly sculpted abs. Soul shuttered at her touch and could feel his morning wood becoming more painful by the second. He wanted so badly to touch her too, but alas her alarm clock went off again.

Maka stopped her menstruation and smiled into his kiss, "Fuck, Maka. If we didn't have school, we wouldn't be leaving the apartment today." He moaned in her ear and pressing his hard dick against her thigh. Maka blushed still shy about that kind of thing. Soul could feel she was highly aroused, and she was nervous. He sighed and sat them both up on his bed and took her hands in his, "Maka, I don't count having to have sex with you 2 weeks ago as your first time. When you are ready, I will properly make love to you and show you that it won't always hurt. So, calm your nervousness, I promise I won't jump you." He laughed. Maka chuckled too, "You are so sweet as to understand how I feel and go at my pace, but I am not objecting to doing…other things." She said blushing as she got off the bed. "What kind of husband would I be if I just took my wife when I felt like it? Because oh my fucking god would I do that if you gave me permission. I am ok with doing other things." He said with the biggest grin on his face but was met with a pillow instead. "Come on horn dog, we need to eat and get dressed." She laughed playfully.

After the couple ate and dressed, they decided to walk to school today. Soul wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer making her blush. He noticed her blush and smiled, "Have to keep my meister close ya know?" He said looking at her with those sexy eyes. "It's still new to me is all. I love the affection." She admitted. His smile widened and kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much Maka." He said to her. "I love you too Soul." She said.

Once they got to school, she noticed a lot of people looking at her and began to get nervous again and Soul pulled her tighter to him, reassuring her that everything would be ok. Mostly she saw all the girls glaring at her, 'Pretty sure those are all his fan girls, back off bitches he's mine.' She thought. 'Whoa where did that come from? Since when was I protective of Soul like that? Probably because we have finally become a couple.' She thought to herself. As they continued to walk Soul noticed the same thing coming from all the guys, he could feel their anger and jealousy as he continued with his meister. 'Look at all of her little fan club, cute. Touch my meister I'll kill ya.' He thought to himself as his gaze went to his normal stare.

A few minutes later they saw their friends talking in the hall and walked up to them. "Hey guys." Maka smiled. They turned around and their jaws hit the floor. "Maka, you…look so…different. But a good kind of different. What happened?" Tsubaki asked. "Professor Stein didn't tell anyone?" Maka asked. "No, he said we weren't allowed to see you until you came back to school. Something along the lines of you needed lots of rest and I vaguely remember hearing Soul would probably beat us up." Kid said. Soul chuckled at that, "I would never beat you guys up. I guess he was just trying to give us time alone to heal." Soul said. "Maka, did you get contacts and clip in teeth? You know like the ones for Halloween?" Patty asked innocently. "Wha? Uh, no these are real." She said blushing. "Come on tell us everything! Your God commands it!" Black Star yelled.

Maka sighed and felt nervous and didn't want to talk about it here. Feeling this through their wavelength Soul looked at his friends, "Lets talk about it during lunch. Meet us in the forest." He grumbled as he lightly rubbed Maka's sides to calm her down. "What, why not now?!" Black Star ranted. Soul's mood changed suddenly as he growled at Black Star, "Because she doesn't want to, that's why, now shut up and leave it alone!" He snapped.

Everyone was shocked at his sudden change in demeanor but decided it was best to just go to class and leave it alone. On the way Maka stopped, "Go on to class Soul, I'll be right there." She said quietly. "Where are you going?" He asked feeling her sadness. "To the bathroom." She said. He slowly nodded and let her go, but still a little irritated at Black Star for being so pushy. She is a newly changed demon and things are all a jumbled mess and she is still dealing with everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks. Even he knew to take it slow and answer questions at her pace and move at her pace.

Once into the classroom he sat down and waited for Maka to return. Tsubaki could feel his irritated aura and decided to apologize. "Soul?" She asked. "Yea Tsubaki?" He asked. "I am sorry about Black Star, he is only concerned, we all are. We only know she was attacked by the Keshin egg and was hurt badly; we were all really worried is all." She said. "It's ok, Maka is having to get used to some new things and it has to go at her pace, or she will run and hide." Soul said. "I understand, if Black Star acts up, I will take care of it." She said and went back to her seat.

In the bathroom Maka closed a stall door and sat down crying. 'Why am I crying? Why am I letting little things like this affect me so much?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe it's because Black Star is pushing so much. I don't want to talk about what happened in front of other students. It makes me look weak and I am sure it's embarrassing for Soul.' She finished. Maka came out of the stall and went to the mirror and looked at herself, she hadn't seen herself in the mirror since she first noticed her new eye color. She was not sure if it was real at first and didn't really want to know so she had stayed away from mirrors.

Maka washed her face to bring down the puffiness of her eyes so Soul wouldn't get upset she was crying. She inspected her eyes and thought they were indeed very pretty. She then opened her mouth and saw she had similar teeth to Soul's. When she closed her mouth, her tongue wasn't quite behind her teeth and she bit down hard. Maka yelped in pain as the blood started pouring out of her mouth. 'Damnit, I got it good this time.' She thought as she grabbed some paper towels to try and stem the blood flow.

While she was doing this two of Soul's fan club walked in laughing about something or another before they saw her. Once they saw her their looks took a darker turn, "Look who it is, Maka Albarn. Saw Soul with his hands all over you this morning. What does a good-looking man like that want with a bookworm like you?" One of them asked. If Maka remembered correctly she was a meister too, but lower classed than she was. The other girl was her weapon but Maka couldn't remember what kind of weapon now as the pain in her mouth flared.

'Shit, this isn't good.' Maka thought. "Soul deserves a real woman like me, someone who could satisfy his needs any time." This girl taunted. Maka's eyes narrowed, 'You have no idea what he likes.' She thought and let out a sneer as she continued holding the towel to her tongue. 'Why hasn't this thing stopped bleeding yet?' She wondered.

"You gonna say something Maka?" The girl growled. Maka placed her figure up to signify to give her a second. Once Maka could talk she did, "Listen here bitch, Soul would never go for a slut like you. For your information he loves that I am a bookworm. He has specific tastes that you could never understand." Maka growled out. "Oh yea?! I'll kick your ass and show him how weak you are. When he sees that he will want to leave you and be with me!" She laughed. "Bring it bitch!" Maka yelled.

The girl called her weapons name and she transformed into a hunting knife that reminded her of Sid's weapon Nygus. Maka readied herself as the girl sprang forward. Maka ducked out of the way but when she turned around, she was met with a hard punch to the face. Maka flew backwards hitting the porcelain sink and mirror, shattering it. "Ugh!" Maka groaned out. She attempted to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly, 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I hardly move?' She thought to herself as she slowly got up. "Wow Maka, I didn't think you were this weak." The girl taunted. "Now it's time to finish this!" She yelled. 'Fuck, I'm done for!' Maka thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. But when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Soul there with his arm transformed into his blade and quickly blocked the other girls attack. His facial features that of bored and annoyed, as he stared down at the young meister and her weapon.01

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing Rei?" Soul growled out. "Teaching your meister who's boss, that's what. She's too weak for you Soul-Kun, why not come and be with a real woman?" She smiled sexily at him. Soul's face showed utter disgust, "I don't go for school sluts who open their legs to anything that looks good to them. Maka is mine, she is my meister and I will protect her forever no matter what. Touch her again and I won't hesitate to put you two down." He grinned in his most evil grin.

This didn't phase the girl, only turned her on more. "I can show you that I can be the girl you want. She's nothing special." Rei snorted. "Just look at how weak she is right now." Rei motioned to Maka who was trying not to pass out. Soul looked over and saw blood pouring out of her head and out of her mouth. 'The demon blood still has her too weak to even fend off new meisters.' He thought. Soul eyed the girl before him which she took as checking her out, "Like what you see Soul? I have more assets then she will ever have, I could please you in ways no other woman can. What do you say?" She asked sweetly. "Not interested." He growled. Rei frowned, "Well then I'll kill your meister and take you as my weapon by force!" She yelled. Soul lifted an eyebrow, "Keta, now!" She yelled at her weapon as she threw her in Maka's direction. Soul went to deflect the weapon away from Maka, but the weapon changed course and he missed. Keta then embedded herself deep into Maka's chest. Maka cried out in pain, "Ahhhh! Ugh…" Rei had a triumphant look on her face when she saw Maka's body go slack, but not before she coughed up blood. Then she looked up to Soul hoping she would see him smiling at her. Instead she saw him kneeling beside Maka, "Maka! Talk to me!" He yelled at her shaking her.

She then saw him gently pick her up and began walking out of the bathroom, "Where are you going?" Rei growled out. "You hurt my wife, Rei. I will never forgive you for this." He said darkly. "W..Wife?! You guys are married?!" She yelled out, fear clear on her face. "In demon custom, yes. You know how that works don't you?" He asked her. She slowly nodded as she sank to the floor remembering their class about demon weapons and meisters who have gone all the way and what that entails.

'Great, I had no idea they were married through demon customs. Now that I have tried to kill his mate, he has the right to kill my weapon and I.' She thought. Soul watched the woman fighting with her inner thoughts and decided to be the bigger person. "I won't kill you, but you will stay away from her. You try to pull something like this again I will make good on my promise." He said before taking Maka to the infirmary.

When Soul walked in with Maka, Dr. stein looked up. "What happened?" He asked. "Maka got into a fight with one of my fan club. From what I could tell Rei hit her pretty hard and she smashed the sink and mirror with her head. Rei's blade stabbed her. Is she going to be alright?" He asked with worry. "She will be fine, remember immortal?" Stein smiled. "She will be up in a few hours, her demon blood is making her extremely weak, she needs to refrain from fighting for a while. At least until she can train to make her demon blood strong like yours." Stein said. "Go on back to class, I'll call you when she's up." Stein said.

Soul didn't want to leave Maka, but he knew she'd freak out if he at least didn't take notes for what she missed. He sighed and walked back to class deep in thought. 'Even though she and I are immortal it doesn't make it any less frightening when she gets hurt. I know she will only be down temporarily, but I still can't help but be upset.' He thought.

As he was walking to class, he saw that Rei and Keta were being led away by Lord Death and Spirit and he stopped, "What's going on?" Soul asked. "These two have been expelled from the academy. Attacking another student who clearly can't protect herself is against our code of conduct. Plus, this isn't the first time this has happened. Is Maka ok?" Spirit asked. "She will be fine. Should be up in a couple of hours." Soul said. Spirit nodded and they continued to walk to escort the two girls out of the school. 'Serves her right. No one touches my wife and gets away with it.' He thought before getting back to class.

A couple of hours later Maka opened her eyes and groaned, 'I'm alive? But I thought for sure she had killed me. Is Soul ok?' She thought looking around for her lover but didn't see him. Instead she saw Dr. Stein at his desk doing some paperwork. Maka went to sit up but moaned in pain before falling back on the bed. This brought Stein out of his thoughts and looked to her. "Ah, you're awake. Try to take it easy, you are going to be pretty sore." He said walking over to her and checking her injuries. Maka watched as he removed her bandages and was shocked to see that the knife wound was pretty much closed just leaving a slight red scar. "How is this possible?" She asked. Stein looked at her surprised, "Did Soul not tell you about the demon abilities?" He asked. "Well, we talked about it, but he wasn't sure what kind of abilities I may have." She said. "From the looks of things your demon blood heals you fast. You do understand you are immortal right?" He asked. "What? No, I had no idea." She said with a look of surprise. "I guess he was waiting to talk to you more about this. When you were hurt by the Keshin I noticed that your wounds were healing fast, but what I didn't tell Soul was that your injuries should have killed you within about 15 minutes not 30. You were literally on the brink of death before he made you into a demon." He said seeing her blush. "I see, this is just a lot to take in. Earlier I noticed that he is even more protective of me then usual, why is this?" She asked Stein. Stein began to turn his screw while he thought of an answer. "Because he has marked you for life, you see that red piano on your shoulder blade?" He asked pointing to it.

Maka looked down not really noticing it until now, that she had a small red piano that looked almost like a tattoo on her shoulder. "That is his families mark. Aside from his family being a notorious mob family, they also own some of the most prestigious music companies in the world. Soul comes from a very wealthy and predominate background, Maka." He said. 'Then why did he choose me? The daughter of a death scythe." She thought.

Stein could see she was in deep thought about this, "Maka, you should be ok to go back to class, it should be around lunch time now. Just take it easy and try to stay away from fights until your demon blood can mellow out." He said. "How long will that take?" She asked. "I am not sure; you are the first of your kind. We have never had a demon meister before. All we can do is monitor you closely." He said. "Ok, thank you Dr. Stein." She said as she slowly got out of bed and began to walk out of the infirmary.

Soul yawned as he had just finished the last of the notes for Maka when the bell rang signaling lunch. 'Wonder if Maka is awake yet, should probably go down and check on her.' He thought as he put all his stuff away and began to walk out when he saw Maka walking slowly down the hall.

He quickly made his way to her and placed his hand around her waist to steady her a bit. "You ok?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and smiled. They both stared at each other for a moment before she decided to close the gap between them and kissed him. Soul tightened his hold on her as he deepened the kiss, conveying his love for her. After a few moments they pulled away and he placed his forehead on hers and smiled, "What did I do to deserve that?" He asked through his smile. "To say thank you for being strong for me in my weakened state." She said. Soul sighed, "The demon blood takes some time to get used to and it makes your body weak for a while. Not sure how long it will last, but we can do some training to see if we can speed it up." He said. She nodded, "Well I suppose it's time to go tell our friends what happened." She said with determination in her aura. "Maka, we don't have to tell them if you don't want to. Remember, we are going at your pace." He said as they began to walk. "I think they need to know, just in case something happens we have extra help." She said. He nodded and they made their way to the forest training grounds.

Once there they saw all of their friends waiting for them. Soul pursed his eyebrows together and decided to lay out some rules before they began to explain. Before Maka had a chance to say anything Soul's voice brought her to look at him. "Guys before we begin, I have a few rules to set before she and I explain what happened." He said getting serious. The group nodded and waited patiently, even Black Star knew to keep his mouth shut this time. "One, no questions until we are finished, two, don't go around school blabbing about this. Black Star that is mainly for you, what we are going to tell you is not something everyone needs to hear. And finally take it easy around Maka, things are still confusing for her right now and I don't want her stressed out." He said seriously.

Maka had a light blush on her face hearing that he only had her best interests at hand. Everyone agreed to the terms and all sat down and got out their food as they prepared to listen. Maka smiled at Soul lightly before she grabbed the lunch, she had made the night before out and placed it before him. Soul looked wide eyed at the spread she had, and it looked absolutely delicious. "Wow Maka, I have never seen you cook like this." He said as his mouth began to salivate. "I got the urge to cook last night while you were sleeping." She blushed. "You were able to get out of bed without waking me?" He asked. "Yep, apparently my movements are becoming lighter." She laughed.

Soul grabbed the salmon sashimi and some other little morsels and popped them in his mouth. He stopped and stared at her and she felt uneasy, "What? You don't like it?" She asked. "Fuck, this is delicious! If you feed me like this for the rest of my life I may have died and gone to heaven." He laughed. Everyone laughed at that and Maka's heart sored that her newfound cooking abilities have passed Soul's taste test.

After a few minutes Maka looked up to everyone, not really in the mood to eat and Soul noticed. "You should eat Maka." He said. "It's ok, I am not really hungry right now. I just want to get this over with." She said looking at her friends. Soul put his chop sticks down and pulled her into his lap and she squeaked in surprise but didn't make a move to protest knowing his protectiveness was in overdrive right now.

Maka took a deep breath and began to explain, "Well, we were looking for the Keshin egg all over the city and it took us clear across the city, you know over by our favorite ramen shop?" She said. The group nodded. "Well the Keshin egg had thrown a car right in front of us. When I looked at him, he was in military gear just throwing grenades everywhere at innocent people. Soul transformed and I ran forward, Soul knew he was gonna do something and told me to move. The Keshin egg pulled duel death pistols. I managed to dodge most of the bullets, but one had gotten me in the right side." She said, this was something Soul didn't know and had wondered about it when he had checked her over. She felt his arms tighten around her waist conveying this disapproval of not telling him she'd been hit. Maka flared her wavelength to him to tell him she was sorry, and he instantly softened his grip and nuzzled her hair as she continued. "While the Keshin egg was shooting we decided that the best course of action was to charge the witch hunter attack and keep him on the defensive. Right when I was ready to use witch hunter I jumped into the air and the Keshin egg disappeared and reappeared before me. I knew I wasn't going to get away without some type of injury. I placed Soul in the defensive stance to try and shield myself but the blast of air he called a sonic boom grazed Soul and hit me full force in the stomach. From there I only remember bits a pieces. Soul will have to fill you in on the rest." She said.

Soul sighed not wanting to remember how she was after that attack but none the less he began, "After the attack she began to fall. I transformed back into my human state and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I won't lie, that broke a few of my ribs, but I couldn't focus on that seeing Maka screaming in pain. She was in and out of consciousness. She then began to throw up blood and this scared the shit out of me. The Keshin egg came down and laughed at us and I took a defensive stand over Maka, ready to take any attack to protect her. But the Keshin egg only laughed and said I had about 30 minutes before she bled to death. Said that his power is a condensed ball of air and once it rips through the opponent's body it lacerates every internal organ. He then said his attack goes where he wants it and that if he had used his full power, she would have been dead instantly and then he left. Maka was in so much pain I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't lose her, I had yet to tell her how I felt. I told her through my tears even though I know it's uncool for a man to cry, that I needed her. Through clinched teeth she told me if she died, she was sorry she wasn't a better partner. I lost it at that point, I told her she was the only partner for me and no one else came close to her. She asked me why I felt that way and that's when I confessed that I loved her. Still terrified of rejection she surprised me when she used what little strength she had left and pulled me down and told me she loved me too. At this point I am a blubbering mess when the letter from my mother I had gotten a few weeks ago popped in my head. You all know I am demon, right?" He asked. They nodded, "All of us weapons have demon blood." Tsubaki smiled. Soul nodded, "Well my blood is awakening since I'm about to turn 18 in a few weeks. She told me that when I found the woman, I wanted to be with I could mark her as my own." He said looking down at Maka and smiled. Tsubaki gasped knowing exactly what he was talking about and Soul looked at her. "You know where I am going with this don't you?" He asked seriously. She only nodded and didn't say a word, while everyone else looked at them with curious glances. "The letter stated that for me to do this it had to be done in a special way. We had to soul resonate while I uh…" He trailed off with the biggest blush anyone of them had ever seen. All lifted eyebrows except Tsubaki who also had a blush on her face. "We had to soul resonate while I made love to her, but she would have to accept me mind, body and soul. I was fucking terrified she wouldn't want to do this but when I told her what I had to do she gave her ok. So, I gently picked her up and found a more secluded spot and we made love while we soul resonated and obviously it worked, because she's here now." He sighed into her hair.

Now that they were done explaining they had questions, "Before everyone starts asking questions, lets go in a circle." Maka suggested, stopping everyone from opening their mouths. Black Star was first, "How in the hell did you have a hard on to even do that with how hurt she was?" He asked seriously. Maka blushed and was half tempted to Maka chop him into oblivion for such a crude question. Before she could Soul answered him, with a big blush on his face too. "I really had to picture something sexy." He said. "What was it?" Black Star asked with a grin. Soul sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to get out of answering. "I uh…pictured me fucking Maka senseless in the blood of our enemies." He blushed. "That is so hot." Black Star said. Then it was Tsubaki's turn, "So, you are mated?" She asked. Soul nodded and Tsubaki looked at Maka with a kind smile, "You do know what that means right?" She asked. "Sorta, Stein kind of explained it earlier when I asked about something. I know I'm immortal as is Soul. We can't die but we can get hurt and boy does that shit hurt. Soul said that it means we are married in demon customs." She said blushing. "That's right, you are tied to him for eternity, he will be possessive even more than he was before." Tsubaki said. "I just have a question, and I am not saying this would ever happen, I am just curious." Maka said defensively. "Maka?" Soul asked. "What happens if you didn't want me anymore?" She asked Soul.

Soul's eyes went wide, 'Where is this coming from?' He thought. Maka had her head down awaiting his answer. He then grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Maka, mating for us is for life. Once we have made our choice and the other accepts there will be no other. Our blood has mingled our hearts are one. I would and could never be with another." He said to her seeing the tears brimming in her eyes. "But what if it happened?" She asked quietly. "Then it would kill me, and you would soon follow." He said seriously. "Maka I would never look at another woman the same way I look at you, if I had had any doubts in wanting you then I would have never mated you or told you my feelings. Fuck Maka, you make my blood burn to no end, for deaths sake I love you too much to ever do that to you. I respect you and you will never have to worry of me tiring of you, because I will never in a million years ever tire of the beautiful woman sitting in front of me." He said watching her cheeks flush. She then turned with tears running down her cheeks and kissed him, not even caring the others were watching. This is what she needed to hear, to help her move forward with Soul fully.

At that very moment nothing else mattered but the woman in his lap. Her soul called out to him wanting him to hold her and hold her he did. His lips tentatively brushed over hers, his tongue lightly licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly accepted and she slightly moaned into his soft embrace. Maka's lips were soft and her taste was intoxicating, and he wanted more. Pushing a little rougher into her sweet mouth he growled out his want for her. Before things could get any more heated, they were interrupted by a cough. The pair looked up and blushed furiously as they just realized that they just made out in front of their friends.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I should tell you that lunch is over, and we should get back to class." Kid said as they all stood up. "S..Sorry about that." Maka said sheepishly. Everyone smiled at the new couple, "It's ok Maka, it's so sweet that you and Soul are finally together." Tsubaki smiled. "What do you mean finally together?" Maka asked as Soul's hand tightened around her waist. "Really? We could all see that you two were hot for each other years ago!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki smacked him over the head, "Black Star, what did I say?" She growled. "I'm sorry my goddess! But it's true!" He smiled while rubbing his head.

While on the way to class Soul stopped Maka and everyone looked at the two. "It's ok, I just want to talk to Maka about something. You guys go on ahead." He said. They nodded and continued on their way. Once they were gone Soul turned to Maka and she looked up to him with a curious glance. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This." He smiled down at her and took her lips into his in the most intimate kiss they have ever shared. He gently slipped his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted. Tasting her made his sense go wild as she tried to fight his tongue for dominance. Maka raised her hands up into his hair as she pressed her body against his wanting to feel more.

Knowing things were getting heated he ended their kiss, smirking when he heard her groan of displeasure. "Later, I promise. I'll make it up to you." He whispered seductively in her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her body. He ran a hand over her cheek still lost in her maroon eyes and sighed feeling content to just hold her like this.

He growled at the loss of contact when she pushed him away slightly, "Come on, we are late to class." She smiled at him. So, the two went back to class and finished out the rest of the day.

After classes the two started to walk out of the school when Spirit appeared. Soul narrowed his eyes at the older Albarn and snaked an arm around Maka protectively. "Maka, we need to talk." He said seriously. "Alone." He added.

Feeling his uneasiness Maka patted his arm, "It's ok Soul, just wait for me by the stairs." She said. He reluctantly let her go and started slowly to the stairs. Once there he saw Tsubaki and Black Star standing and talking. They stopped mid conversation when they saw Soul's dark demeanor. "Hey Soul, what's wrong man? Where is Maka?" He asked looking around. "Her father wanted to talk to her." He said irritated. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just being his normal dumb self." Tsubaki chuckled.

With Maka and Spirit, "What do you want to talk about papa?" Maka asked irritated. "Maka, what you let Soul do to you is unforgivable. He is an evil guy, Maka. He will hurt you one of these days." Spirit said darkly. "How could you say that?! Soul loves me more than anything! You know nothing about him because you won't give him the time of day!" She yelled at him, tears threatening to spill. Spirit stayed quiet, Maka grew more upset and stormed off with an, "I don't want to see you." Trailing behind her.

Maka got outside where she could see Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star talking. Before she could go any further Spirit grabbed her wrist painfully, she yelped in pain. "L…Let me go papa!" She cried out. "NO! You are not to see him anymore! You will be given a new weapon!" He growled at her. "Fuck off papa! You will not tell me how to live my life. I love him and there isn't anything you can do about it!" She screamed at him.

By this time Soul and the others had heard the commotion and Soul was already making his way to Maka when he saw Spirit do something, he thought never possible. Spirit raised his hand to his daughter and smacked her across the face as hard as he could. Maka flew backwards and into one of the school's walls, her head hit with a sickening crack.

Soul was surprised by this but then his eyes took on a more predatory gleam as his body began to shake with unbridled anger. His eyes began to change to pure white with the power oozing from the sides. He growled dangerously and he then sprinted toward the death scythe. "AHHHH! I'll kill you!" Soul howled in rage.

Spirit wasn't expecting the attack when Soul hit him as hard as he could in the face. Spirit flew back and crashed through another wall. Getting up he growled seeing the object of his anger. "Soul, you will stay away from my daughter!" He yelled. "No way in hell old man, she's mine!" He bit as he came at him again. This time Spirit was ready and the two transformed their arms into scythes. They went head to head, both taking good beatings. Tsubaki and Black Star were amazed that Soul could keep up with Spirit, but they were even more amazed at his new appearance. Maka began to moan a bit in Tsubaki's lap and she looked down. "Maka, are you alright?!" She asked urgently. "M…My head hurts. Wh…why did papa hit me? He's never…been like this…" Maka said starting to cry. "Shhh, calm yourself. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Tsubaki said gently to her.

At that moment Soul's body hit the ground right by the group. Maka's eyes were wide when she saw him get up, his eyes were pure white, his fangs were elongated and the power he emitted was scary strong. "Soul!" She cried out as she started to stand against Tsubaki's hands. Soul lightly turned his head and assessed that she was ok, "Stay back Maka." He growled out as he turned his attention toward Spirit once more.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever until Maka saw Spirit with something strange in his hands. Her eyes went wide knowing that it was a witch's blade, imbued with special powers. "PAPA NO!" She cried out as she saw her father make his final move.

Not knowing what power that blade held Maka ran right in front of Spirit right as he thrust the blade at Soul. There was nothing but silence after it had happened. Soul came out of his tans and Spirits face showed shock. "MAKA!" Soul cried out as Spirit jerked the knife away. With the sudden jerk Maka's eyes went wide before she fell to her knees, her blood pooling on the ground. Soul turned her over and saw the hole was trying to close and stop the bleeding from her demon powers but the witch's powers from the blade were preventing it from closing. Maka's breaths were coming in rapid succession and Soul growled menacingly at Spirit, "This is all your fault! Go get help!" He yelled at the weapon.

Spirit nodded shakily as he took off to find Stein. 'What have I done? All this because I don't want my little girl to make the same mistakes I did.' He thought bitterly, just before he found Stein. "Stein, you need to follow me and hurry." Spirit said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Maka is hurt and I don't think her demon blood will save her this time and it's all my fault!" Spirit said crying. Stein narrowed his eyes and grabbed Spirit by the shirt while running to where the group was. "What did you do Spirit?" Stein asked seriously. "I…I took one of the witch's daggers from the vault. Soul and I fought, that stab was meant for him." He sobbed.

Once Stein got to Maka he saw all the blood she had already lost and his eyes went wide, not sure if he was going to be able to save her this time. "Soul pick her up and bring her inside, now." He said urgently. Soul grabbed his bleeding meister and they hurried into the school's infirmary.

Once their Stein began to unbutton her shirt and heard Soul growl at him. "Calm down Soul, I have no romantic feelings for her. I am a Dr. remember; I am only here to save her." He said. Soul calmed down and let him finish.

Once her shirt was off, they could see the 3-inch hole in her chest that was still bleeding. "Spirit has unleashed a demon blood sealing spell. If I don't get her a blood transfusion now, she will bleed out in a few minutes." He said. "I'll do it." Spirit said walking up to him. "No, you can't. It has to be Soul. His blood runs through her, to let you do this would ultimately kill her even with her being immortal. Mixing human blood into a demon's blood can cause a lot of harm if not kill. Come on Soul." Stein said grabbing a needle and IV supplies. Soul stiffened at seeing the big needle, but his brows furrowed knowing that a minor shot was the least of his worries, his wife was dying all because of her jealous father.

Soul nodded and Stein made it as quick and painless as he could. Once Soul was hooked up, he then hooked the other end to Maka. "Now to break this curse. Spirit this is where you come in, the only way to break this curse is to let go of all of your anger and resentment toward Soul and apologize. That blade takes hold of your deepest angers weaves it into a curse and because you held such anger towards Soul it was meant to kill him, but she stood in the way and since she has his blood the curse took effect thinking it was his." Stein said.

Spirit was thinking, 'Soul stood up to me not caring if he died for her. He's protected her in many a battle. He loves her unconditionally and I can see it in her eyes the way she looks and smiles at him.' He thought. He came out of his thoughts and placed a hand over Maka's wounds and began to speak while looking right at Soul, "Maka, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know you are growing up and becoming a beautiful young woman and I have a hard time letting go of that. I never wanted you to grow up and like boys, and I have to say the only reason I hated Soul as much as I did is because I was jealous of him. I was jealous that he was the man I had hoped to turn out to be, but instead I brought you nothing but pain from my perverted ways. Soul treats you with respect, loves you and protects you and is even willing to go as far as to challenge a death scythe just to protect what is his. Soul, I apologize for what happened, I am sorry I haven't like you. But today you have proven your worth to be my daughter's husband and I give you my blessing." He finished.

The black barrier that had formed over Maka's wound suddenly disappeared and her demon blood began to knit the wound back into place. Soul looked at Spirit, "You are really jealous of me?" He asked. "I have been for a long time, I've broken Maka's trust ever since her mother and I divorced. I know she doesn't trust me, but she trusts you in every fiber of her being. You would willingly go against the strongest weapon in the school just to protect her, and that goes down as one of the coolest things in my book." Spirit smiled. Soul smirked, "You're not so bad yourself old man. Maybe one day Maka will warm up to you, but that would mean you would have to change your ways." Soul said. Spirit nodded.

"Uh, Hiya, hate to interrupt but Spirit may I please speak to you?" Lord Death asked, scaring everyone because they didn't see him show up. Soul looked at Spirit as he knew what was about to happen and Spirit looked at Soul and gave him a half smile, "Take care of my Maka, Soul." He said walking out.

Once everyone was gone and Soul waited to be done giving Maka blood he decided to ask Stein some questions. "Dr. Stein?" Soul asked. Stein looked up from his computer, "What is it?" He asked. "When I was fighting Death Scythe I was so angry, and my form changed. Do you know what that is?" Soul asked. "Seems to me you have tapped into a new source of power, this may also be a part of your demon blood that is waking up. You were so angry at what he did it pushed your powers higher than ever before. Did you lose consciousness at all?" Stein asked. "No, I was in full control." Soul said. "Alright, but if you ever feel yourself consumed by anger like that and it is causing you to lose consciousness try to rein in your temper." Stein suggested. "Duly noted." Soul sighed.

After about an hour being hooked up to give Maka blood, Stein walked over and took it out. "She should have enough blood now to be ok. When she wakes up you are to take her straight home. I am excusing you from school for the rest of the week so you can take care of her." Stein said. Soul nodded and sat with Maka's hand in his. He soon picked up her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before he had an idea.

"Dr. Stein, could you watch Maka for a while?" Soul asked. "Sure, why?" He asked. "I have to get something for Maka." He smiled. Stein shrugged but nodded as Soul ran out of the school and into town.

Walking through the door a bell alerted the retailer of his arrival. "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" The gentlemen asked. "I need an engagement ring." Soul smiled. "Very good sir, please right this way." The slightly blading man said and walked over to a case of their nicest engagement rings. Soul looked at the different diamonds in the case but didn't think she would like a diamond. "Do you happen to have anything in a sapphire?" He asked. "As a matter of fact, I do." The man said as he walked to the back before appearing with a beautiful heart shaped sapphire that also came with a small wedding band that had sapphires and diamonds alternating between them. "Perfect, what size is this?" He asked. "Normally it would be a 7 but this was an order someone never came to get, but the size is a 5. "The man said. "I'll take it." Soul said.

Soul finished his transaction before heading back to the school hoping she would like what he had picked. He had never been one for jewelry but for Maka he would give it his best shot. Once back to the infirmary he noticed Maka still hadn't woken up but knew that was to be expected.

Stein looked up when he saw Soul enter the room with a puzzled look. "Where did you go?" He asked. "To town, went to the jewelers." He said and took the small black box out of his jacket and handed it to Stein to look at. Stein opened the box and smiled seeing the beautiful sapphire ring set in a white gold band. "I think she will love it. Congratulations, when do you plan on asking her?" Stein asked. "At Kid's party this weekend." He said blushing. "Kid's having another party?" He asked. "He said he wanted to throw me a birthday bash." He said. "Well a happy birthday this will be." Stein smirked.

A few hours later Maka was awake and ready to go home. Once home Soul explained what happened, but she was still pissed at her father for even thinking of doing something like that. Soul understood this but managed to calm her down enough to get some sleep even though it was a fitful sleep as the scar was still painful. Wrapping his arms around her seemed to help and calm her down so he stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 4: Will You?**

It was now Saturday September 13th, the sun woke Maka. She gently opened her eyes and looked at the clock on Soul's desk to see it said 7:30 a.m. She sighed and then a smile graced her lips as she remembered it was Soul's birthday.

She lightly removed his arm from her waist and gently got out of bed without waking him. She then walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to start cooking. She was excited because the last time she cooked; Soul was in heaven. She tapped her lips trying to decide on what to make the birthday boy for breakfast. After a while of thinking she decided on homemade chocolate chip waffles, sausage and fresh fruit. As she cooked, she began to hum a song she had heard Soul listen to only a few nights ago and swayed her hips remembering the beat that went along with it. Then she stopped and gasped in surprise, 'Wait a minute, I have never really been into music nor could I dance. Soul has always called me rhythmically challenged. I wonder if this is one of the perks of the demon blood?' She thought. Then she got an idea and didn't care if it woke Soul up because she had to know.

Maka finished making breakfast and placed it in the oven to keep warm until Soul smelled the food and came out. She then went to their stereo system and found his IPod, she plugged it in and found a song that had a good beat to it and hit play. She turned up the volume and went back to the kitchen to finish cutting fruit. She swayed her hips back and forth and couldn't believe it, she was keeping up with the rhythm.

In the bedroom Soul heard music and opened his eyes to see it was a little passed 8 a.m. and he groaned thinking it was the neighbors again. Then he realized Maka wasn't in the bed where she should be. As he made his way to the door, he realized that was his music playing. 'Why in the world is my IPod playing?' He thought to himself. Once out of the room he looked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Maka moving her hips to the beat of the music and she wasn't missing a beat. 'Wait, what? She's dancing?' He thought as he continued to watch her. The next song that played he smiled his devilish smile. It was one of his favorites a song by a group called "Hollywood Undead-Undead" and he watched as she began to slowly move her hips to music and bob her head in rhythm.

Just watching her gave him a raging hard on and now he was about to join in on her fun. He walked over to the IPod and changed it to something with more of beat. He changed it to a Remixed version of Eiffel 65- Blue. Hearing the change Maka turned around to see Soul walk up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He then began to dance with her, this time letting her lead. "Fuck, Maka…Don't stop." He growled in her hair as her ass grind seductively on him. Her movements were driving him mad, but he swore he'd hold it together for at least this one song. As the beat sped up so did her movement and Soul followed, and he now noticed that she seemed to like dirty dancing. 'This could play well for me at Kid's party tonight.' He thought smiling to himself.

Soul stiffened when he felt her press back on him a little harder than normal just as the song came to an end. He quickly spun her around and crashed his lips down on hers. "That…Was…So…Fucking…Hot." He said between the feverish kisses.

Maka so wanted to continue, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs but breakfast was going to burn. "Happy birthday Soul, before you try and jump me, I made food." She laughed as she pried him off of her. He gave a fake puppy dog sad face when she did that. "Did you want to eat or no?" She asked sounding sad he may not want her food. "Of course, I want your food, but I could have had you too." He said making her blush. "Here." She said placing his plate on the table. "How did you know my favorite breakfast is chocolate chip waffles?" He asked surprised. "I didn't, I just decided on it. Tell me how I did. I made it from scratch." She said holding a breath as he put some syrup and cut a piece. 'So many things I could do with that syrup.' She thought.

Not realizing it, they had made a soul connection and he had heard her thoughts and decided to answer, 'Then let's go to the bedroom.' He said with his sexy smile. Maka's face heated up, "Did you hear my thoughts?" She asked. "Soul connect." He said enjoying the face his new wife was making. "Finish your breakfast first." She smiled seductively. "While you eat, I need to change." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

'Oh, fuck yes!' He thought before shoveling the food into his mouth. The faster he ate the faster he got to put his hands on his beautiful meister. While Soul was eating Maka went into her bedroom to find that new lingerie she had bought, it was a red and black lace baby doll corset with crotchless panties and garter belts. After the clothes were on, she placed on her black strapped heels and then turned to the mirror to brush her hair and placed a little bit of clear cherry lip gloss on. Once she deemed herself ok, she walked out and leaned sexily on the wall and watched Soul trying to stuff food in his mouth.

Soul was almost done eating when he heard a slight giggle. He turned and damn near came in his pants right there. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YES!" He yelled as his nose began to bleed. "M…Maka that's just mean to do to me on my birthday." He said getting his bleeding under control. "Oh, you think that's mean. I could be even more mean?" She asked. "I doubt it babe." He said climbing off the floor. Maka smiled showing her sharp teeth and combined that with her sexy eyes she knew she had his attention. Maka slowly lifted a heeled leg and kept going until she held it above her head. Soul's jaw hit the floor, never knowing Maka was so flexible. He licked his lips as he went to go to her and just fuck the shit out of her. "Uh ah." She said as she wagged a finger at him. He groaned, his pants straining against his massive erection.

"Transform." She said with a sexy smile. 'Oh my god, really? This has got to be the best birthday ever. I have only ever dreamed she would ever do this.' He thought to himself. "Yes, my meister." He smiled back and transformed in to scythe form. Maka then grabbed him, the cool metal feeling great against her flushed skin as she walked to the iPod and changed it to some techno she had downloaded the night before. She then grabbed him and twirled him a couple of times before placing him between her legs. Soul could feel how hot and wet she was, and he groaned. She then began to roll her hips over his shaft and had his blade between her boobs while she licked the tip of his blade. "M…Maka…FUCK…" He breathed out feeling immense pleasure as she did this. Maka then took him from between her legs and slowly licked down his shaft while she went low with the music. She then went to the couch and sat down and spread her legs tipping his blade so that he could see everything. "Oh…Maka…" He panted seeing the crotchless panties. He soon hissed in pleasure as she placed the end of his shaft into her mouth and began to slowly suck and twirl her tongue everywhere, she could. She took him in as far as she could and he moaned, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He cursed wanting to cum so bad, but in his scythe form he couldn't. "M…Maka, please…L…Let…me transform…" He panted as she continued to suck on his shaft. She smiled, "Alright, transform." She said tilting her head cutely.

Once he was back in his human form, he pounced on Maka who squeaked in surprise. "You have teased me long enough my meister, now it's time for my second course." He smiled devilishly. "S…Soul…" Maka breathed out but let out a load moan as Soul swiped his tongue up her wet slit. "Uh! Soul!" She cried out as he continued to lick and suck her little bundle of nerves. He then added a finger and lightly curved it up lightly scrapping along her inner walls. Maka shuttered as this new form of pleasure hit her hard and bit back a moan. Soul could tell she was holding back, "Come on Maka, let me hear that beautiful voice." He said as he lightly bit her clit making her jump and moan out his name, "Soul…." She draws out. She desperately grasps his hair trying to get more pleasure. Soul smirked and added yet another finger and worked her into a frenzied mess of moans and groans. She was putty in his hands. "Soul…I'm…close!" She cried out. "Come for me, Maka." He said huskily as he continued to push his fingers into his wet meister. Maka couldn't hold it anymore and let out a pleasure filled scream. Feeling her walls clamp around his fingers made Soul wish he was buried deep within her, but he was true to his word and not going to do that until she was ready.

Once she came down from her orgasm, he slowly removed his fingers, hearing a straggled moan and the feel of her body jump. "You ok?" He asked her. "S…Sensitive." She panted out. He smiled at her as he climbed up onto the couch and held her in his arms as she came down from her first real orgasm. "You sure you're ok?" He asked. "Y..Yeah, that was…so good." She panted. "They don't call me "Eater" for nothing." He laughed. "I could get used to that." She smiled.

Maka then looked down and saw that he still had a hard on and smiled, "Take off your pants." She commanded. Soul looked at her and smiled and nodded. He slipped his pants off his waist releasing his painful erection to Maka's hungry eyes. "Now it's time for my breakfast." She giggled at him. Soul groaned as he felt his dick twitch in anticipation. Maka slowly grabbed the base of his shaft and began to gently pump her small hands up and down and she placed her soft pink lips over the tip. Soul sucked in a breath and moaned as he threw his head back, relishing in the feel of her hot mouth. He gently placed his hands on her head to direct where it felt the best and she began to suck a little bit more vigorously while twirling her tongue around him, just like she did when he was in his weapon form. Soul began to pant, "M…Maka…Fuck…Right…There…." He said flicking his hips a little faster to help him reach his climax. A few minutes later and his breaths were coming shorter and shorter together until finally he could feel his end nearing, "M…Maka I'm about to…" He panted, not sure if she wanted to swallow or not. He cracked an eye to see her with her eyes closed concentrating on where to give him the most pleasure. He couldn't take anymore and threw his head back as he came to his peak and shot his hot essence into her mouth. "Fuck!" He yelled.

Right at that moment they weren't allowed to bask in the after glow of the best oral sex they have each ever had, even if it was both of their first time. Black Star barged into the apartment about to say something when he looked to see Maka and Soul on the couch with Soul's dick in Maka's mouth and Maka in some really sexy lingerie.

Maka quickly let go of Soul and moved to cover herself, "BLACK STAR YOU PERVERT!" Maka yelled. Soul quickly yanked up his pants and grabbed their couch blanket to cover Maka before she died of embarrassment. "S…Sorry guys, I didn't know you were uh…having alone time…" Black Star said rubbing the back of his head. "It's called knock dude." Soul growled, now a bit irritated he had had the best orgasm ever and couldn't even enjoy it with Maka.

Maka was red as a tomato and ran to their room to find something to dress in. A few moments later she came out wearing pink pajama pants and one of Soul's t-shirts. He looked at her and thought she looked cute in his clothes. She then walked over to the couch and snuggled with Soul, feeling tired from their morning activities. Soul placed an arm around her and moved so she could get comfortable. "Why are you here anyway?" Soul asked Black Star. "Kid said to be at his place by 8 tonight. Said he couldn't get a hold of your cell phones, now I know why." He said blushing. "We will be there, oh Black Star could you give this to Kid?" Maka said getting up and grabbing a piece of paper. "Sure, see you guys there!" He said and left. This time Maka walked over to the door and locked it, just in case. But for right now she just wanted to cuddle, she had thoroughly been embarrassed enough to the point the mood had been killed.

"What did you need to give Kid?" Soul asked. "Part of your birthday surprise." She smiled at him. "Oh, well how about a movie then?" He asked. "Sure, you pick." She said and kissed his cheek before he got up to choose a movie. He had decided on a move they both liked and that was The Day After Tomorrow. About midway through the movie he started to hear a light snore and looked down to see Maka had fallen asleep. 'Must have really tired herself out, or I did.' He smirked remembering that only a couple hours ago his face was buried in between his meisters legs. He licked his lips subconsciously at the memory. He had to admit though she handled him very well. It didn't matter if she was wielding his demon steel or his hardened member, her hands were that of a master. Soul shuttered at the thought, thus provoking him to get a hard on again. He sighed and was just going to go take care of it in the shower since they had to be leaving in about 2 hours, but he wanted to let Maka sleep for a little while longer.

He gently untangled her arms from him and laid her on the couch without waking her and went to his room to grab his clothes. Kid had mentioned this was formal attire, so he went into his closet and got the one suite Maka loved. His black pinstriped one with the red shirt and black tie. He then grabbed his socks and dress shoes and went into the bathroom and started the shower.

'Good he thought I was asleep, now to sneak out of here to get ready for his surprise.' She said as she quietly grabbed two changes of clothes and shoes, along with a bag of hair accessories and she make up bag. She then wrote Soul a note before quietly leaving the apartment to go to Kid's to get set up.

Once Soul was done showering, he dried off and dressed. Checking himself once more in the mirror he deemed his self-cool and walked out of the bathroom. "Maka, time to get up…" He trailed off as he didn't see her on the couch anymore. He then walked to her room and didn't see her there either. 'Where did she go?' He asked getting a little panicked. He then went into the living room and found her note on the coffee table, "Had to leave early for Kid's, see you there! Love you!" She said in her note. Soul smiled while trying to calm his racing heart. 'I doubt these kinds of feelings are never going to stop.' He thought before finishing up getting ready.

He then grabbed his motorcycle keys and left for Kid's mansion. Once there he saw that pretty much the whole school turned out, even Lord Death and Spirit were there. There was a lot of food, DJ stand, and live music. The most noticeable thing in there was the baby grand piano sitting in the middle of the stage. 'I wonder who's playing that tonight?' He asked himself but was brought out of his thoughts by Tsubaki waving a hand in front of his face. "Happy birthday Soul! You look very handsome tonight, Maka is gonna love it." She smiled. "Yea, it's kind of her favorite. It's the one I wore in the black room when I still had the black blood in me." He said. Tsubaki knew that it was sensitive subject but knew he was happy to be rid of it. "Don't let past things ruin your night. Can't wait for your surprise!" She yelled in happiness. "You know about it too?" He asked. "Of course, I do, I helped her with planning it. Black Star too, but I threatened to cut off all intimacy if he opened his mouth to you." She smiled. "Ouch Tsubaki, that's mean to Black Star." Soul laughed. "Well you know he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut." She said. "Yes, I do know that, come on everybody is probably waiting on me." Soul said walking with his friends into the large mansion.

Once inside he began to look for Maka but couldn't find her anywhere, so he opted to find Kid to see if he knew where she was. Soul found Kid at the DJ stand trying to make everything symmetrical when he noticed Soul approach. "Ah, good evening and happy birthday Soul. I hope the party is to your liking?" Kid asked. "The party is nice, but it's missing my girl. Do you know where she is?" He asked. "She is preparing for your surprise." He said. "Ok, do you have everything set up for mine?" He asked.

Kid looked at him with confusion and Soul sighed, 'Should not have asked Patty to relay a message to Kid.' He thought. "By your look I am assuming you have no idea what I am talking about?" Soul asked. "You are correct, is there something I can help you with?" Kid asked. "I'm going to propose to Maka tonight. I was wondering if maybe you could have a table placed outside on the balcony with some red wine?" Soul asked. "Perhaps, but first I want to see the ring." Kid said. Soul looked around, "Ok, but not here. Too many eyes." Soul said. "Understood, follow me." Kids said and the two walked off the stage and through another door into a sitting room. "Ok, we are alone in here." Kid said.

Soul grabbed the ring box out of his inner jacket pocket and handed it to Kid who examined the box first, "It's perfectly symmetrical, very good. Now for the ring." He said opening the box. There he saw the heart shaped sapphire with little diamonds going around it, set in white gold. "It's a very beautiful symmetrical ring. I am sure Maka will love this." Kid said handing it back to him. "It came with the wedding band so all we have to look for is a wedding band for me." Soul said. "I will have Maka come take a look at my private collection, she may like something here rather than a jewelry store." Kid offered. "You will have to talk to her about that one." Soul chuckled.

"Well better get back, it's almost time to start the show." Kid said walking back into the big ballroom and Soul followed behind. He then got up on the DJ stand and got on the mic, "Can I have your attention please?!" He said into the mic, "I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate one of DWMA's finest weapons birthday. His meister has something special planned for him, so please give them your undivided attention." Kid finished just as the lights dimmed and a spotlight was shown by some heavy black curtains.

Soul's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Maka walk out of the curtains wearing a beautiful full-length red gown that had two slits up each thigh. Her hair was curled, she wore diamond earrings and was that lipstick? 'She's wearing make-up, that is new. Never seen her with make-up on before. She looks so beautiful.' He thought as he watched her walk across the stage and sit down at the piano. Soul looked confused; he never knew she could play. Hell, he even made fun of her for not knowing how to dance before this morning.

Maka got situated at the piano and looked out to the crowd and finally spotted who she was looking for. She smiled at him before signaling to Black Star to get into position. Maka then adjusted the mic so that it was at mouth level for her. 'Oh, dear Death she is going to play and sing! This night just keeps getting better and better!' He thought excitedly.

Maka then leaned into the mic and spoke, "Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming out to Soul's birthday bash. It's a big year for him seeing as he turned 18 today. In commemoration of this day I have wrote a song and had some help composing the music as well. I hope you like it Soul." She finished looked right at him. The old Maka would have blushed and never went up on stage like that because she always said she had stage fright. He smirked, 'She's getting ballsy.' He thought.

Soon the music began to play, and her hands drifted over the piano keys as if she had been playing them all her life. She played as well as he did, and he was amazed. Then she began to sing.

"You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood.

You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I want to touch

Never knew that it could mean so much

So much

You're the fear, I don't care because I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life

To life

So love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Touch me like you do

Touch touch touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire

On fire

I'll let you set the pace

Cuse I'm not thinking straight

My heads spinning around

I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Touch me like you do

Touch touch touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Touch me like you do

Touch touch touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace

Cuse I'm not thinking straight

My heads spinning around

I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Touch me like you do

Touch touch touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Love me like you do

Love love love me like you do

Touch me like you do

Touch touch touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Maka finished the song and looked out into the crowd to see everyone with slight mouths hung agape. Then all at once everyone erupted into cheering and clapping, some even whistled from the back. Soul stood up and gave her a standing ovation and threw a flower up to her that he'd been holding while she sang. Maka stood and bowed and then walked off the stage and down a couple of steps before coming out into the ball room.

She walked up to Soul who took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. After a minute they broke apart, "You were wonderful, where did you learn to play?" He asked amazed, "No-where, I literally only practiced for about an hour. As for the singing that's new too, I could never sing before." She blushed. "There is no way you only practiced for an hour to play that." He said with a grin on his face. "I think it's the demon blood, Soul. It's giving abilities that you have interests in." She said. Soul thought about it, "That could explain that, you planning on playing anymore songs?" He asked. "No, I just want to spend the rest of the night with you." She said hooking her arm around his.

For the rest of the evening the two danced, drank, ate and had fun while music played. Maka and Soul were enjoying a slow dance when Soul caught sight of Kid by the balcony and was giving him the signal to bring Maka out there.

Soul nodded and slightly pulled Maka away, "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, come here there is something I want to show you." He said feeling nervous. 'Why am I nervous, she's already my wife in demon customs.' He thought to himself as he led Maka to the outside balcony but telling himself that didn't make it anymore less nerve wracking.

Once outside Maka saw the table with two glasses of red wine and two chairs. Soul walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her. She gladly took it as he pushed her chair in. He then went to his seat and picked up his wine glass and gestured for her to do the same. Maka picked up the glass and smiled at Soul. "Why did Kid have a table set up out here?" She asked. "Because I asked him to. You gave me a wonderful surprise and now I have one for you." He said.

By now Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Lizz, Patty, Spirit and Lord Death were trying to peek through the curtains without being seen but watching the couple intently.

Soul got up from his chair and Maka looked at him as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the box. Maka put her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasp that came out. Her eyes already brimming with tears as she knows what he is doing. Soul opens the box and she sees the beautiful ring and the tears start falling. "Maka Albarn, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; I can't see me living without you in my life. Will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee. Maka got up and threw her arms around Soul, "Yes." She whispered in his ear as she cried. Soul calmed her down before putting the ring on her finger.

"Oh Soul, it's beautiful and it's a perfect fit. How did you know I was a size 5?" She asked. "My brain can remember information." He laughed, picking on her for when she would get mad at him for forgetting almost all their class notes. She kind of huffed at being picked on and he thought it made her look even cuter that way, "I remembered I had asked you what size you were because I was amazed at how little your fingers were." He said.

Before another word was said between the two they heard cheers of congratulations from all their friends who came running up to them. Then Lord Death and Spirit came up. Maka greeted Lord Death with a bright smile but scowled at her father. "Congratulations Maka, you and Soul make a perfect match. I wish you the best of luck in your future, but we will see you two at school Monday." Lord Death said as he turned to leave. Spirit however kind of hung back giving Maka a very hurt smile and Soul saw this. So, Soul spoke to her, "Maka, be nice to your father. He has something to say." Soul said gently. "I am still angry at him for hitting me and hurting you." She hissed. "It's in the past now Maka, we are moving forward with our future. The least you can do is hear him out." Soul said. "Since when did you take his side?" She grumbled. "When he apologized to me." He said. Maka looked at him in surprise, "He apologized to you?" She asked. "Yes, while you lay bleeding to death for the second time after the witch blade stab. It's what saved your life. Without his words you would have died even with me giving you blood." Soul explained.

Maka sighed and looked at her father, "What were you going to say Papa?" she asked nicely. "I've come to tell you that I am sorry again for what I did, Soul is truly a good man and I am proud to call him my son in law. But also came to tell you that I have been reassigned. I leave tomorrow morning." He said. "Where to?" Maka asked. "Italy." He said. "Why are you being sent there?" She asked. "Well…after I stole the witch's blade from Lord Death's vault it was kind of a big no no. I have been assigned there to do a year of training as my punishment for what I did. I let my anger get in the way and now I have caused you more suffering. I hope you can come to forgive me in time Maka. I still love you no matter what." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait." Maka said and stood up. Maka walked over to her father and hugged him. This surprised him but graciously took the hug, "I'm still mad at you, but I am happy you are making the right choices now. Let's see how things go when you come back from Italy." She smiled. Spirit nodded and smiled and walked away before he burst into tears.

Maka walked back to Soul and sat down, "Was I really that close to dying?" She asked. "Yep, Stein wasn't even sure you were going to make it. The way they blade worked is it took all of your father's hatred for me and fashioned it into a curse. When he went to stab me, and you jumped in the blade mistook your blood for mine. It was a demon blood sealing spell, which means the curse won't let the demon blood heal you. I was continuously giving you blood while they worked to break the curse. The only way to do that was for your father to place his hand over your wound and let go of his hatred of me. He poured his heart out on that. It broke the curse and the demon blood was able to heal you." He finished as he sipped his wine.

Maka thought for a second, "Wait…You gave me blood? But you are terrified of needles." Maka giggled. "Well, when your wife is bleeding to death you would think a needle is the least of your worries." He grumbled but soften his gaze as he saw her giggle at him.

The two were brought out of their thoughts when they heard some good techno music playing and Maka smiled. "Wanna dance?" She asked. "Oh, fuck yea! Show me what you got baby." He smiled his sexy toothy grin. "Let me go change first, I can't dance in this." She laughed as she walked into the mansion and to the spare room Kid had lent her.

Once in the room Maka went to her bag and grabbed her short black mini dress and traded her red heels for a pair of black strapped heels. Once she fixed her hair and make-up she went back to the ballroom to see the sea of bodies moving to the music. She searched for Soul but didn't see him, instead she squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips were on her neck.

Maka heard the song "Low" come on and dragged Soul the dance floor and began to sway her hips and he placed his hand on her hips and followed her movements. He groaned when she rolled her hips into his going with the beat of the music. She moved like she was the wind itself and slowly reached her hands behind her and wrapped them around his neck as she continued to grind on him. She then went low on him when the song said low low low and purposefully brought her ass up on his groin slowly. 'FUCK, she's going to drive me insane.' Soul thought. Maka heard his thought and smirked and she rolled her hips again hearing him mentally moan.

He then placed his lips on her neck as she continued grinding on his and she moaned into his touch. Soon the song changed but still held a good beat and she changed her rhythm. But she gasped when he twirled her around as he had a devious grin on his face and pulled her close to him placing his knee between her legs and grinding seductively with the music. Maka blushed but soon began to grind him, both lost in the music, no one even mattered at this point. Right now, they were in their own world as the music enveloped them.

Maka smiled as she slid down his body and slowly came back up him still swaying her hips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed his forehead to hers as they both continued to dance to the beat of the music, smiling at each other the entire time. 'I wanna fuck you so bad.' He thought just looking at her. 'Then let's fuck.' She said back to him in thought. His eyes showed shock as hers shone with desire and want. 'Where at?' He asked her. He followed Maka's eyes to the balcony that were partially covered with the curtain. 'You're so kinky.' He smirked at her.

He then led her to the balcony, while turning to look at Kid who knew what was about to happen and nodded with a smile. Then he went back to DJing.

Soul made sure the curtains were closed as he made his way over to Maka and crashed his hungry lips over hers. Their kissing wasn't intimate but more of a primal need for each-other's touch. He then parted from her mouth and ran his teeth over her the side of her neck. He smirked when he felt her still trying to sway to the music. Soul slipped his hand under her dress and swiped his finger along the fabric of her underwear and had an even bigger grin, "So wet…Maka." He panted in her neck. "Mmmmm…" She moaned out. He then slipped a finger into her and she gasped out and bit her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape and could soon feel the crimson liquid dripping down her chin.

Soul looked up at the smell of her blood and saw her eyes closed and her biting her lip. He licked the blood before taking her mouth in a searing kiss as he added another finger into her and moved them at pace with the music inside. Maka broke the kiss panting at the pleasure she was feeling and could feel she was going to cum soon. "S…Soul…" She panted and he knew what she was wanting. "Cum for me…Maka.." He growled into her ear, as he curved his skilled fingers in her. That was all it took before her legs wrapped around him as she cried out her release.

Soul removed his hand and had his devilish toothy grin when he looked at his hand. "So, wet…Are you ready?" He asked as he picked her up and placed her on the railing of the balcony. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Soul unzipped his pants and pulled his hardened member through the hole and then went under Maka's dress and moved her underwear to the side before placing his member at her entrance. He watched Maka to make sure she still wanted this as much as he did. Seeing no hesitation, he began to slowly enter her. She stiffened at feeling of the intrusion but luckily it didn't hurt. "Uh…Ah…." She hissed in pleasure. "Fuck…You're…Tight." He groaned out as he pushed in all the way. "You ok?" He asked kissing her neck for comfort. "Move." She panted out. Soul started out with slow tentative thrusts to get her used to him but was instantly growled at, "Faster damnit…" She hissed at him.

His smile grew as he heard the perfect song come on to do this with. His remixed version of Eiffle 65 Blue. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust in time with the beat of the music, hitting her hard. This sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. "Ahh!" She cried out and again tried to stifle her moans and cries of pleasure. "Don't worry Maka, no one can hear you over that music." Soul said as he hit a particular sensitive spot, seeing as she let out a low moan. "Come on baby, say my name." He growled out as he flicked his hips deeper and harder. "S…uhhh!" She panted. "What was that?" He asked doing it again but still getting nothing but whimpers and moans. "I'll stop Maka, say my name…" He hissed. "S…Soul!" She cried out as she could feel her impending orgasm coming quick. "That's my girl." He murmured. He could feel her orgasm coming and he groaned feeling her soft muscles squeezing him tight. "M…Maka…I'm close…do.. you want…me to cum…in you?" He asked through pants as he slowed down so he could give her a chance to answer. "Yes!" She cried out. With hearing his answer, he began to thrust at a fast pace, bringing them both to their peaks. "Soul!" "MAKA!" He groaned out as he spilled his essence deep with in his wife.

The orgasm was so powerful for Maka she was seeing spots. She was panting and seemed really tired now. Soul looked up and saw her head still kind of slumped down and he gently lifted her head to look at him and smiled. "I fucking love you Maka." He said kissing her again with as much passion as he could muster. "I…Love…You…Too." She panted. "You ok?" He asked. "Tired." She said placing her head back on his shoulder. He smiled and just stood there and let her come down from her first sex induced orgasm.

Back inside Black Star was looking for Soul and didn't see him and decided to go looking for him. He wanted to see if he and Maka wanted to join in the karaoke. He then looked over and saw the curtains to the balcony were closed and decided to look there first. Tsubaki saw this and asked Kid what Black Star was doing. When Kid looked up his eyes went wide and Tsubaki saw it, "What's wrong?" She asked him. He then leaned down to her ear, "They are uh…Having a private moment out there." He said blushing. Tsubaki's eyes went wide and she jumped off the stage to try and get him before he interrupted the couple, but alas she was too late.

Maka was coming around but Soul knew it would take her a few minutes from the way her pussy was twitching around his cock, which was surprisingly still hard. "Shhh…it's ok." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back. But he was interrupted by a certain blue haired loudmouth.

"Soul! You out here buddy?!" He asked loudly. Soul felt Maka stiffen and he groaned because she began to squeeze him. When Black Star came through the curtain he was met with Maka clinging to Soul with her legs wrapped around his waist and dress hiked up. Black Star's expression then took on a more perverted look. "Soul your kinky bastard. Anyway, we are gonna do Karaoke." He grinned. "Leave…Now…" Soul growled out. This took Black Star by surprise at how angry it sounded. And wisely he backed away and left the two alone.

Once back inside Tsubaki ran up to him, "Really? If you don't see them assume they have snuck off for some private time." Tsubaki chastised. "Right. I hope Maka is ok." He said. "Hu? Why what's wrong with Maka?" She asked. "When I walked out there she was clinging to Soul like he was a lifeline, legs wrapped around his waist. Must have been one hell of an orgasm." Black Star laughed. Tsubaki blushed at his crude language, "Well, remember Black Star they haven't had sex since the incident. So technically it's her first time. Give them some time." She said and took his hand and returned to the crowd and everyone began to start the Karaoke.

Back outside Maka began to blink and could now see clearly and she lifted her head. Soul looked at her lovingly, "You ok?" He asked her. "Yeah, that was…wow." She breathed. "Yea, my thoughts exactly." He smiled pressing his forehead against hers. "Soul, why did you sound so mean to Black Star?" She asked. "No one gets to look after I have just given my wife the best orgasm she has ever had. Plus, it's rude to intrude, he should know if he doesn't see us then maybe we have gone to have some private time." He growled out. Maka cupped his cheeks and kissed him, "You're sexy when your angry." She said.

"Ready to go back in?" He asked her. She nodded but let out a low moan as he withdrew from her. "Still sensitive I see." He chuckled. "Yea. Come on I want to do some of this Karaoke." She smiled as he picked her up and placed her back on the ground. He grabbed her hand and the two went back into the ballroom.

"I have an idea, hold on a sec." She said going up to Kid. "Hey Maka, you ok?" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine. I'd like to do a song with Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki and myself." She smiled. "Do you want to play it?" He asked. "Yea." She said. He nodded and stopped the music. "Alright everyone, I have a song request from Maka. Get your group and start when you are ready." He said into the mic.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul we are going to do a song called War of Change. Black Star you remember that one right? We practiced it a bit ago?" She asked. "Sure do, since I'm the star I want to sing." He smiled. "That's fine, Tsubaki you are on keyboard, Soul drums and I'll take guitar." She smiled.

Soul could feel his pants grow tight again, "You can play guitar too?" He asked, picturing her playing. "Yep, and I can do drums, but I'd rather you have those." She smiled. "Alright then, is the music up there?" Soul asked. "Yep." She smiled walking up on stage and grabbing her instrument. Soon they began and the entire room was dancing along with them. Black Star seemed to be really into the music. Soul watched Maka as she strummed the cords with precision even with her delicate hands and it turned him on to no end. 'God I feel like a young teenage boy again.' He groaned inwardly. Maka smiled, 'Why?' She asked. 'Because you're so fucking hot and I can't keep my damn hands off of you. Watching you right now has got me so hard.' He confessed. 'Again? You have an insatiable appetite, don't you?' She chuckled back. 'You have no idea, but you will soon find out once we are home.' He cooed into her mind. This made her blush to no end while they continued their music.

After they were done Maka walked over to Kid, "We wanted to thank you for a lovely party, but Soul and I are headed home." She smiled at him. "You are most welcome; we will be wrapping he party up anyway. You guys have a good night." Kid smiled. Maka smiled and waved good-bye and her and Soul grabbed their things and walked out to his motorcycle and went home.

Once home Soul unlocked the door and was met with two huge boobs in his face. He quickly got a nosebleed, Maka was shocked at first before her mood changed, "Soul….MAKA CHOP!" She yelled and hit him with a book she pulled out of her bag. "MAAAKAAA! Owe, it's not my damn fault!" Soul yelled out. "Someone play with me!" A half-dressed Blair cried. Maka's eyes twitched at seeing their roommate only half dressed. "Blair you need to leave for the night." Maka glared. "Oh, why?" She asked innocently. "Soul and I want some alone time." Maka said with no emotion. "Uh…Ohhhh! You guys are finally together?! That's wonderful!" She mewed. "I'll go see if I can stay with Tsubaki and Black Star." She said leaving.

Once their cat roommate had left she saw Soul sitting on the couch rubbing his throbbing head. She blushed and realized she had gotten upset over nothing. She walked over to him and sat by his feet, "I'm sorry, old habits die hard." She said guiltily. "I guess you're right. You know every time you Maka chopped me for when Blair did that hurt my feelings a bit." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I was jealous and mistook your nose bleed as a sign you liked her." Maka admitted. "Hell no, but any man would get a nosebleed if boobs are pressed in their face." Soul laughed. "I think it's time we have the talk with Blair when she comes back tomorrow. But for now, we have the apartment to ourselves." Maka said suggestively. "And what does my meister want to do with our time?" Soul smiled darkly. "I want to appease your appetite." She smiled seductively.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and the two went to his room and shut the door. They quickly shed their clothing before climbing into his bed. "You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" He whispered on her neck as he lightly kissed it. Maka moaned at his touch, "It was your piano playing that drew me in. Your soul was mysterious to me and it drew me to you." She smiled under his watchful gaze. "I see, and am I everything you want and need?" He asked playfully. "And then some." She giggled.

Soul gently rubbed his hands along her creamy skin lightly going over scars she had gotten over the years. One in particular that was to her stomach he leaned down and placed loving kisses, as if trying to kiss it away. Maka shuddered at the feeling and closed her eyes after what she heard him whisper, "Never again." He said as he continued to kiss the scars on her body and roaming his hands over every dip and curve she had. His hands slowly mapping her out as if trying to commit her body to memory.

He then crawled over her gazing into her maroon orbs as he gently kissed her succulent lips. After a few moments he released her lips and trailed light kisses down her body until he came to her illustrious breasts. He gently grabbed each breast and began to play with them, hearing a moan he smirked. He then leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on each, making sure to give each equal attention. Maka sucked in a breath at the new feeling and let it out as a moan. Soul then began to rub his thumb over one nipple while he sucked and lapped at the other, earning him moan after moan from his meister.

Once he had had enough of that he trailed light kisses down her stomach and into her inner thighs. "S…Soul…" She whimpered. "Yes, my meister?" He purred while still kissing the inside of her thighs. "P…Please…" She choked out. "What do you want?" He asked sexily. "I…I…" She couldn't think straight let alone form words. "Hmmm?" He said as he kissed painfully close to her wet slit. "M…Make me cum…" She panted.

He smiled into her thigh, "Yes, my meister." He said, his voice was like liquid sex. Soul took a long tentative lick up her dripping core, making her moan loudly. He then began to suck and lick the little bundle of nerves on top while inserting two fingers into her tight pussy. Maka rolled her head to the side and gripped the bedsheets hard as she cried out in pure bliss. Feeling she was coming to her end fast she began to buck her hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Soul watched in amusement as his meister sought to relieve herself quickly, but he wasn't going to allow it. He was going to love her all night long, just like he had promised.

Right before she was about to cum he pulled his fingers from her heated core. Maka let out an exasperated moan, "So…mean…I was…so…close." She panted. He smiled showing his sharp teeth as he leaned down to her lips. "Can't let you come yet; I want to love you all night. Want to show you what I couldn't when…" He was cut off by her pressing her lips to his. He moaned into her touch; he knew that he would never be able to go against anything she ever told him. He was her loyal weapon, partner, and above all her husband.

He then brought a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it while he deepened the kiss. "You are so perfect." He whispered into her mouth and she smiled not saying a word. She then gently reached down between them and grabbed his throbbing cock and began to stroke him, he gasped at her touch and moaned. She then flipped them over and she looked at him with a look he could only describe as lust. She lightly placed kisses on his hips while darting her sweet little tongue over his stomach and hip bones. Soul sucked in a breath and did his best to not moan but he failed miserably. Seeing the effect, she had on him she smiled and placed her lips over his hardened member and began to lick and suck. "M…Maka…" He panted out as he hands wove themselves in her hair as she took him deeper than she had before. This was a new feeling and he jerked his hips forward causing her to stiffen. Soul stopped and looked at her and saw she had him fully in her mouth. "M…Maka?" He asked panting. Maka relaxed at having a 9 inch cock down her throat and hummed. Soul's eyes rolled back into his head as he had shocks of pleasure pulsing through him. "Fuck…Maka…." He groaned as she continued and slowly pulled up along his shaft while licking. Soul was coming close to his release and she could feel it and right before he was about to she pulled away. "Goddamn…" He panted. "Why'd you stop?" He groaned. "You didn't let me finish." She smirked. He smirked, "My mistake my meister, eye for an eye I suppose." He chuckled.

Maka gasped in surprise when he flipped her back onto the mattress. "I shall rectify this situation." He smirked as he spread her legs and situated himself between them. "Wait…" She said. "Everything ok?" He asked. "I want to be on top." She said blushing. This surprised even him but who was he to argue with what a woman wanted. He nodded and he laid back on the bed as she swung her legs over his hips and aligned herself with his aching cock. He tentatively watch as she slowly lowered herself onto him. As she slowly lowered herself onto him he hissed in pleasure. "Uh…mmmm…." She panted. She was going agonizingly slowly and all he wanted to do was to grab her hips and slam them down on him, but he knew to let her take the lead.

Once he was fully in her she began to rock her hips and moan. "Oh…Soul!" She cried out hitting spot he hadn't before. "M…Maka…" He panted. When Maka decided to roll her hips, it caused Soul to grab her hips and thrust upwards making her cry out, "FUCK!" She cried out. He was surprised that she used such language, but he liked it and wanted to hear it again. He began to thrust up into her making her sob his name over and over. He knew his end was coming as was hers and with one last thrust he also slammed her down on his hips. Maka saw stars and she went blind temporarily, "Fuck…Shit!" She cried out as she felt him release into her.

She then collapsed onto him panting. He gently rubbed her back as she came down from her orgasmic high. Once he knew she was ok he gently rolled her over and began to kiss her face, neck and lips. "You were amazing. I love you." He said sensually in her ear. "I love you too Mr. Evans." She smiled. He smirked, "Let's get some sleep, Mrs. Evans." He purred in her ear. Maka smiled, liking the sound of his last name with hers. She soon fell asleep being extremely tired from all their mind-blowing sex.

**Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes for a Third Time**

Maka and Soul had been engaged for about 6 months now and the two have become even stronger during their battles. Soul's possessiveness had never calmed down either but Maka didn't seem to mind. They were now just 2 months away from graduation and they were only 2 souls away from making him into a death scythe.

Their sex life had also slowed down due to the amount of missions they were taking in order to make him into a death scythe. Maka sat at the breakfast table trying desperately to relieve the ach she felt, 'How long has it been since we have been intimate?' She asked herself thinking. 'About 6 weeks, god I'm horny. But we don't have time. We have to leave for another mission right after this.' She thought as she looked at her weapon who was currently cooking breakfast, oblivious to her thoughts.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a plate of eggs, sausage and toast were set in front of her. "Breakfast." He smiled at her. Maka looked at the contents and started to feel the bile creep up in her throat and her stomach felt like it wanted to rip her apart. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach from the night before.

Soul was caught off guard when she ran for the bathroom and quickly followed, "Maka? Are you alright?" He asked hearing her throw up. He walked into the bathroom and held her hair and she continued. A few minutes later she finished and began to cry. "Maka, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Soul asked worriedly. "N…No? I feel fine, must have been what we ate last night. I'll just bring some crackers with us." She said getting off the floor and going to brush her teeth. "If you're sure." He said walking out.

After that fiasco they dressed and headed out to the airport to catch their flight to Russia. There was a particular strong Keshin egg that was wreaking havoc in the nations capital and they were called to take care of it.

Once to the airport they quickly got checked in and headed to the private lounge set up for meisters and weapons traveling out of the country. There they waited until their plane came in. "Maka, are you sure you are feeling well? You look really pale." Soul said placing his hand on her forehead. "I'm fine Soul. Probably a little bit of food poisoning." She waved him off. "So, lets talk about the mission. What kind of Keshin egg is it?" Maka asked Stein, whom was coming with them. "This Keshin specializes in close hand combat, it has an array of weapons it can use. In itself it doesn't have power, but it is strong, and you need to be careful. Don't let it get too close." He warned. "Got it." They both said.

Stein had also noticed Maka didn't look very well as well, "Maka are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine, got sick this morning but I am sure it's from last nights dinner." She said waving it off. But Stein thought otherwise but decided to leave it alone.

Not long after that the plane arrived, and everyone boarded the private jet. Feeling extremely tired Maka walked over to Soul who was sitting on one of the nice black plush couches that were around the plane. She took her shoes off and laid her head on Soul's lap. He looked down at her, "You ok?" He asked. "Just really tired. Just need a nap." She said. He nodded and asked one of the flight attendants for a blanket. The flight attendant came back with a blanket for Maka and Soul placed it over her. While she was trying to go to sleep Soul ran his fingers though her hair making her relax. She finally fell asleep just as the plane took off.

During the flight Soul had drifted off to sleep as well but was awoken when he heard the captain tell them that they were on approach into the airport. He then gently shook Maka, "Wake up, we're almost there." He said gently. Maka opened her eyes, "Did I really sleep the entire way here?" She asked. "Yep, must have been really tired." He chuckled.

Maka shook the sleep from her eyes and the group deplaned and headed to their hotel to be briefed. "Alright, there is no time to waste. You must leave immediately, the Keshin egg has been spotted only a couple of miles from your location. Approach with caution." Lord Death said. The group nodded and left the hotel room.

Sure, enough the Keshin was spotted as a group of civilians began to run and scream after it has attacked a young woman. Maka frowned seeing the Keshin yank a particularly large knife out of the woman's torso. "Soul." Maka said monotone. "Right." He said and transformed. Maka grabbed him and held him in the attack position, "Keshin, your soul is mine!" Maka called out.

The Keshin looked up and smiled, "Oh, you're beautiful. Your blood will do nicely." It said and took off at incredible speed. Maka barley missed the blade that was meant for her face as she used Soul to deflect the attack. "Maka! Don't be reckless!" Soul cried out. "I'm not." She said calmly as she studied the Keshin egg. The Keshin egg came back at her and the two exchanged blows, "My you are a strong one, even better for me." It smiled at her.

The Keshin egg then managed to knock Soul from her hands and he landed with a loud clank about 40 feet from her. 'Damnit! Too far to get him.' She thought as she was now dodging blades coming at her. "MAKA!" Soul yelled transforming back into his human state.

Maka flipped backwards to keep from being impaled and looked for anything to help her since she couldn't get to Soul. She saw a long pipe and grabbed it just as the Keshin egg brought a rather long blade down on her. Maka struggled to keep the blade from cutting her. She gasped when the pipe broke and his blade sunk deep into her shoulder. She winced, "AHHHH!" She cried out. "MAKA! NO! Run damnit run!" Soul cried out watching the scene unfold.

"Your blood smells sweet my dear. I bet your soul tastes better." He said coming close to her face and letting his abnormally long tongue lick her. She shuttered feeling this.

Soul grunted in anger and transformed his arms into scythes and ran at the demon. "Get off her!" He yelled as he went to stab the Keshin egg but at the last second it turned and put Maka between Soul and him. Soul halted the attack and growled. 'Damn.' He thought. The Keshin looked at Maka who was wincing in pain from the blade that was impaled into her shoulder. It then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, "Time to die sweetheart." It smiled tilting its head. Then two long swords sprouted from its body and went right through Maka's stomach and chest. "Uh….nnmmm." She moaned before blood began pouring from her mouth. "MAKA! NO!" Soul yelled. His form changed and his eyes went white and his fangs elongated as he came at the demon with incredible speed. Before the Keshin egg could do anything Soul had his right arm through its chest. It grunted and let Maka go as its body dissolved leaving only its evil red soul. He quickly grabbed the soul and swallowed it and ran to Maka who was unconscious.

"Maka! Wake up!" Soul called to her, shaking her a bit. He could see her demon blood doing its job and closing her wounds and could feel her breaths even out. But when he looked down her legs he saw blood dripping down her thighs. 'What is this? Her period?' He thought.

Soul picked her up feeling more blood run down her legs and soaking his pants. He quickly got her back to the hotel where Stein was running tactical. When Soul burst through the door with Maka he stood quickly. "Lay her on the bed." He said checking her over.

After a few minutes of checking her over he sighed, 'Well that confirms what I thought earlier.' He thought as he placed a blanket over Maka and put some different types of medicines in her IV to keep her from hemorrhaging. He then looked up to Soul who was holding her hand. "Her wounds are healing fine, but she won't be allowed to move around for a while." Stein said. "Well no shit, she was impaled by two massive swords. I wouldn't want to move either." Soul shot back. "No Soul, she said got sick this morning right? And she slept the entire way here?" He asked. "Yea and?" Soul asked. "Do you know if she's had her period lately?" Stein asked eyeing him. "Wh…What? I don't keep up with that." He said defensively. "I thought that's what the blood was on her thighs earlier." He admitted. "No Soul, she was pregnant. That stab wound caused what's known as a spontaneous abortion. It's where the body knows something is wrong and the body itself aborts the fetus. That stab to the stomach killed the child on contact." Stein said. Soul's eyes became wide, "Pregnant?" He repeated still in shock. "Did you not know?" Stein asked. "I don't think either of us knew. We haven't really had any private time with all the missions we've been doing. The last time we were intimate was about 6 weeks ago." He said. "Sounds about right. I had to do what's called a DNC and the fetus was about 6 weeks gestation. I'm sorry Soul. If we had known she was pregnant she wouldn't have been allowed to go on this mission." Stein said.

Soul didn't say a word, 'Did she know and didn't tell me?' He thought. He found himself still lost in thought when Maka came too as well. Maka looked at him and he looked far away, "H..Hey." She said weakly. He was snapped back to reality and grabbed her hand and kissed her. "Are you ok? You scared the hell out of me." He said. "Sorry, just sore. I'll live." She smiled. But looking at his face she knew there was something that was wrong, "What's wrong?" She asked. "Did you know you were pregnant?" He asked. "P…Pregnant? Wh…What?" She asked. "You were pregnant Maka, did you know?" He asked gently looking into her eyes. "N…No. I know I had been feeling tired lately and yesterday was the first time I threw up." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Did you have a period at all in the last month and half?" He asked. "I thought it was period. It was lighter than normal, so I didn't think anything of it." She explained.

Stein watched the two and interrupted, "It is common to mistake implantation bleeding for a period. That's probably when you first conceived. I am truly sorry for your loss." Stein said looking down. Maka placed her head in her hands and sobbed. "I…I'm sorry…" She sobbed. Soul felt horrible and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Maka, we didn't know. These things happen, I promise we can try again if you want. I know we weren't trying for this one, but maybe it's time." He said.

Maka sniffed and looked at him, "You sure?" She asked. He smiled at her and nodded. He then lightly kissed her. "We will be going home tomorrow. I think it's about time to start planning our wedding as well." He said. "With all that's been going on I haven't had the time." She blushed. "I know baby, it's ok. We only need one witches soul now and I can become a Death Scythe, lets put that off for a bit so we can plan this." He said. "No, I want to make you a death scythe first." She said firmly. Soul held up his hands and chuckled, "Yes my meister." He mocked.

Stein watched interaction, "You two were definitely meant for each other. You are taking this news rather well, Maka." Stein said. "I didn't know, I can't dwell on it. There is nothing we could have done. Only thing to do is move on. Sure, it makes me sad but next time I will know the symptoms." She said. Stein nodded and moved to stand up. "Well, I am going to bed. I'll come get you two in the morning for the flight." He said and walked out.

Once Stein left Maka went to lift herself up, but Soul stopped her, "You're not supposed to move around." He said. "I need to pee." She chuckled. "Oh." Soul said blushing. "Help me." She said. He then gently placed his arm around her and helped her up and into the bathroom. "Just call when you're done." He said and walked out to let her have her privacy.

Maka finished up and slowly stood up and saw all the blood in the toilet, which brought tears to her eyes. She knew she needed to move on, but it still hurt to know that she had unknowingly killed their child. Maka sank to the floor and tried to cry silent sobs.

Feeling she had been in there longer than she should have, Soul walked into the bathroom to see Maka on the floor crying. He quickly walked over but not before seeing all the blood. He sighed and gently picked her up and walked her back to bed. "It will be ok Maka." He tried to sooth. "I…I know but it still hurts, ya know?" She hiccupped. "I know." He said. "Come now, you need sleep." He said taking his jacket off along with his shoes. After that he threw his shirt off and placed on some lounge pants and climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon Maka fell asleep as did Soul.

**Chapter 6 My Weapon, My Husband**

After the incident Maka threw herself into finding a witch's soul so she could make Soul a Death Scythe. Finally, they had found a witch's soul to get.

"Soul!" Maka yelled. "Right, let's do this!" He yelled as he transformed. "Go soul resonance!" They both cried as they took their power higher than any other time in their lives. "Let's get this bitch! Prepare to die! Go Witch Hunter!" She cried out with all the determination she could muster.

Maka swung her blade down onto the witch and watched her wither away into nothing, leaving only her soul floating. Soul transformed back into his human state and grabbed it. He then looked at Maka and smiled, "I love you." He said. She smiled, "I love you too." She said as she watched him eat the soul. She watched as he slowly transformed, his body becoming taller, well-toned and face looking more mature. The power he emanated was very powerful.

Once it was complete he looked at her, "How does it feel?" She asked. "Amazing, we need to tell Lord Death." He smiled like an idiot. She smiled too, but he could tell it was a sad smile and it concerned him. "What's the matter baby?" He asked walking up to her. "I'm going to miss you being my weapon." She said sadly. That's when he realized that now he was a Death Scythe he would have to be with Lord Death all the time and it pained him for him not to have her as his meister anymore. "Don't worry, we will figure something out." He said hugging her.

The two walked into the Death Room and saw Lord Death, "Hiya, wuz up?!" He asked. "We have completed our mission. Soul is now a Death Scythe." Maka smiled sadly. Lord Death noticed this, "I see, very good! But I have a sort of early wedding present for you two." He said gently. Both Maka and Soul looked up at Lord Death. Lord Death walked up to Maka and hugged her, "You have been one of the best meisters at this academy, just like your mother. I can see the strong bond you and Soul share and I can't break that. Close your eyes Maka." He said. So Maka closed her eyes and Lord Death placed a finger on her forehead and a bright light emanated through the room. Soul shielded his eyes and when the light was gone there stood Maka in a beautiful black strapless gown, black heals, and black feathered wings sprouted from her hair. She was gorgeous.

"You may open your eyes." Lord Death said. Maka opened her eyes and could feel a surge of power coursing through her. She looked at her new attire and looked back at Lord Death. "Sir, what did you do?" She asked. "I have officially adopted you as my daughter my dear. You are a reaper. Soul will be your personal weapon." He said gently. Soul was sure if he could see it, Lord Death was probably smiling under his mask. "Really?! Oh, thank you! Wait you adopted?" She yelled jumping on the older reaper to hug him. Lord Death was surprised by this but hugged her back. "Yes, you have always been my goddaughter, your father and I discussed this when you were only a baby. You're welcome, you and Soul will report to me directly. You will also become instructors at the DWMA for the new weapons and meisters." Lord Death said. "Alright, is Soul actually going to teaching classes?" Maka smirked knowing his lazy tendencies. "He will be teaching the children how to transform, and you will teach how to soul resonate and show the students how a partnership works." He said. "I understand." She said. "And one last thing?" She asked. "Yes?" Lord Death asked. "Do I need to keep this attire on?" She asked. "Yes, this is your reaper outfit, you may add other things to it if you like. This will show others your status. Soul you will be required to wear a suit and tie, you only need to wear it once you start your work though. Until then you can still wear your school uniform." Lord Death said. "Not a problem. I have one Maka loves." He smirked. "Very good, if that is all we will see you two at school in a few days. I am going to give you two a few days off for your great work." Lord Death said. "Thank you sir." Maka said and left.

Just as they were walking out they saw Kid walking up with the girls. "Hey kid, what are you doing?" Maka asked. "Had to come ask father some questions. A…Are you a reaper now?" Kid asked taking in her appearance. "Yes, isn't it cool? He officially made me a part of your family. So, I guess that makes you my brother." She smiled. "How did that happen?" Kid asked. "Lord Death bestowed it upon me because he wanted Soul to be my personal weapon. We will be teaching classes here at the DWMA after we graduate." Maka smiled. "That is wonderful news. You look good Maka, you too Soul, congratulations on finally achieving your dream." Kids said.

Soul placed his arm around Maka's waist and looked at her, "I achieved my dreams almost a year ago when Maka accepted my mark. Becoming a Death Scythe was just a bonus." He smiled while kissing her head. Kid smiled, "Of course. Well have a good day you two, see you at school." He said and the three parted ways.

Once home Maka took off her new clothes and placed them over the dining room chair, Soul watched her with hungry eyes as she removed the feathered wings from her hair. Knowing he was watching her she turned around wearing only her bra and panties.

No words were said as Soul walked up to her and took her into a searing kiss while she grabbed fist fulls of his hair. Maka moaned into his touch as Soul moved from her lips to her neck, leaving bite marks and hickies. Maka gasped when Soul suddenly picked her up and walked to his room and put her on the bed but not before taking his pants and shirt off. He crawled on top of her and kissed her hard while his left hand traveled to her black underwear and he smiled. "Thong hu?" He smirked into her neck. Maka blushed, "Thought I'd try something different." She said embarrassed. "It's sexy." He purred in her ear. Before she could say anything he had moved the thong to the side and inserted a finger making her moan. He could feel she was getting wet fast and knew tonight was going to end quickly.

Soul moved his finger in and out at a steady pace while he watched Maka moan and buck her hips into him for more pleasure. 'No matter how many times I see her this way I never tire of her beauty.' He thought as he kissed her thighs before adding his tongue to her clit. "Oh, sweet death!" She cried out. Soul added a second finger and continued his menstruations wanting her to cum into his mouth. "S…Soul! I…I…!" She panted out. "Cum for me Maka…" He mumbled between her legs. With one last lick to her dripping slit it sent her over the edge. She grabbed his hair and cried out her release. Then her body went slack, and she released her rather painful grip on his white tresses.

Once he knew she was ok he poked his head up and smirked seeing his beautiful wife heaving slightly. "That was fast." He grinned. "6 months Soul, 6 months." She gasped out. He chuckled at her, "Ready for round 2?" He asked playfully. "Always." She grinned at him.

This time around he wanted to play with her and please her, he didn't want her playing with him. When she sat up to grab his member he pushed her back down and held her wrists gently above her head. "Uh ah, no touching." He smiled down at her. "Awe but why?" She whined. "I'm going to please you beautiful." He said. She blushed, even after being romantically involved for almost a year it still made her weak in the knees when he called her such names.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt something smooth wrap around her wrists. She looked up and saw Soul had tied her hands up with his black tie to their bed. "Just to make sure you don't try and touch you will remain right there." He chuckled. She shuttered as he ran his hand down her neck and over her chest where they then rested on her hips. Soul sat there for a few minutes just looking at her and she started to blush and turned her head from his heated gaze. He smirked at her shyness, 'Even after all this time she's still shy.' He thought. "What's wrong Maka?" He asked her gently with a smile playing on his sexy lips. "You're staring." She said quietly. "Because you are beautiful. Am I not allowed to enjoy how beautiful you are?" He asked playfully. "Well…of course. Still makes me blush when you stare like that." She confessed. He chuckled at her as he brushed his hands over her flat stomach.

Maka sucked in a breath when he moved his hands over her stomach and let out a throaty moan as he grabbed each of her breasts. He leaned down and took a pink nipple between his teeth while he teased the other with his fingers. Oh god how she love his fingers, his hands played her like one of his songs on the piano and she loved it to no end. "S…Soul…Stop teasing." She panted out. "But it's fun." He chided. Soul then leaned down and began to plant soft kisses from her neck down her stomach while still playing with her perky nipples. Maka moaned under his touch and could feel her pussy growing wetter with each passing minute.

Soul removed his hands from her breasts and grabbed behind her thighs to lift her legs over his shoulders. His face hovered over her hot entrance as he licked his lips hungrily as he prepared to taste her for a second time that night. With one lick she bucked her hips and Soul smirked as he grabbed her hips and held them down. He then entered her hot core with his tongue, and she cried out, "S..SOUL! OH FUCK!" She cursed. "Such foul language from a lady." He joked. "Fuck you." She panted. "In due time my dear, in due time." He said as he went back to her glistening heat. He gently took her pink bud in between his teeth, careful as not to hurt her while he placed two fingers into her dripping heat. Maka moaned and threw her head side to side, hating not being in control. When he began to suck on her clit and move his fingers she wildly panted his name. He quickly brought her to the brink of her orgasm and again he stopped her from going over the edge. Now she was getting frustrated, she wanted a release that only he could give her.

Soul looked at his petite wife from in between her legs to see her frowning at him with her beautiful maroon eyes. She didn't have to say what she was thinking because he already knew, and it turned him on to no end that he could play with her in this way. "Don't worry Maka, I'll make it worth your while." He crooned. Truth be told this was torture on him too, his erection was painfully tight, but he enjoyed bringing her to the brink of utter bliss only to take it back. Being in control was not something he always got to have, so he wanted to make it last for as long as he could.

He then began to plant kisses between her thighs while occasionally licking her clit making her writhe beneath him. "SOUL…! She panted out. "What do you need Maka?" He asked hungrily. "I…I…" She panted; his licks were rougher making her lose the ability to formulate words. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." He smiled with a sadistic grin. "I…I…need…release…" She panted. "And how do you want me to do that?" He asked quirking an eyebrow as he licked her while looking at her. "FUCK ME!" She cried out.

His smile turned to a predatory smirk as he discarded his boxers and pulled off her thong. "Anything for my meister." He purred as he slowly entered her. He grunted feeling her walls pulsate around him. "Uh…Ahhh!" She cried out her orgasm. "That was fast Maka." He smirked feeling her spasm against his cock. She panted but didn't say anything. Soul then started a slow rhythm causing the tension to build again in her stomach. She desperately wanted to bring him close to her, but the bindings made that impossible. "Fucking kiss me…" She growled at him. Soul smirked at her, liking her being demanding. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Anything else you want?" He asked cockily. "Fuck me harder…" She panted. "As you wish." He said as his thrusts began to go deeper and harder into her aching core. "Oh god yes! Right there!" She cried out as he hit her spots with each thrust in. Soul was leaned over her with his head in the crook of her neck as he pounded into her panting, "M..Maka your pussy is so tight! Keep squeezing me like that it won't last long." He growled. "I…Uh…AHHH! Can't… Help…It…" She panted out. "I'm close!" She cried out. Soul grunted as he felt her velvet walls constrict around his throbbing member, which threw him into a really powerful orgasm. "FUCK! MAKA!" He howled out as he released 6 months' worth of pent up sexual frustration into her.

Soul flopped to the side of Maka as not to crush her and panted. "Holy shit…" He panted. "So good." She panted. "That was amazing, I couldn't help but tease you. Makes you even more sexy when you are demanding like that, but I rather like seeing you tied up." He murmured. "Round 3 you're being tied up." She smiled sexily at him. "Mmmm, sounds fun." He said as he kissed her sweet lips.

Before she could ask him to untie her his phone rang. "Who the hell could be calling at…6 a.m." He growled out as he saw the time. He grabbed the offending noise maker and answered, "Hello?" he answered in a gruff voice. A few uh hu's and got it, Soul hung up the phone. "I'll be right back, some student went and tried to transform before knowing the proper steps got stuck in weapon form." He chuckled. "But…" She started. "I'll be right back I promise. You look so sexy tied up, I'm gonna leave you like that." He smirked. "Soul Evans you better not!" She yelled at him as he put his clothes on. "Love you babe, be back in a bit. Don't go anywhere." He laughed at her seeing her face. "DAMNIT SOUL EATER! GET BACK IN HERE AND UNTIE ME DAMNIT!" She yelled struggling against the offending piece of cloth. She stopped struggling when she heard the door shut. 'Fucking bastard, he could at least cover me up.' She thought.

Maka sat there for what seemed like forever until she heard the door open in the apartment. 'Oh, he's gonna get it from me.' She thought. When the door opened Maka noticed it wasn't Soul, but instead it was Black Star.

Black Star walked into the apartment and didn't see anyone up. So, he decided to go wake Soul up to see if he wanted to hang out that day. When he opened the door half expecting to see both him and Maka asleep was instead presented with a fully naked Maka tied to the bed. Black Star's nose erupted in fountain of blood as he fell backwards twitching. 'Great, now he gets to see me in all my naked glory. Soul is so gonna get it when he gets home.' She thought angrily.

After a few moments Black Star composed himself and closed his eyes, "S…Sorry Maka. If it makes you feel any better you are pretty hot." He said trying to ease the tension. "Thanks, could you at least cover me up please?" She huffed. "S…Sure." He said and slowly walked over with his hands still over his eyes and gently felt for a blanket but instead felt something soft and warm. He wasn't quite sure what it was until he took a peek and he was squeezing one of her breasts. He recoiled his hand like he'd be scalded by hot water, "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He apologized. "It's ok Black Star you can look, not like he you haven't seen me naked now. Just get the damn blanket." She growled. "Right…" Black Star said. He quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her up with it. "Now, untie me." She hissed. Black Star nodded and untied the tie that kept Maka in place.

Once out of the restraints she saw Black Star walk out of the room and close the door. 'That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.' She thought as she got up and grabbed some of Soul's clothes and put them on.

Once dressed she walked out into the living room to see Black Star sitting on the couch with a huge blush. "Want some breakfast?" She asked. "S..sure. Again, I am sorry for uh…peeking and touching you." He stammered. Maka sighed, "It's ok. I'm not mad, although it is pretty embarrassing that one of my best friends saw me naked, I am not going to Maka chop you." She said walking into the kitchen.

While cooking she turned to Black Star, "Why did you come over so early anyway?" Maka asked. "Wanted to see if Soul wanted to hang out today." He said quietly. This was odd for Black Star as he is usually loud and brash. "Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asked. "Home, she's not feeling well." He said. "Is she sick?" Maka asked. "W…Well not really." He said rubbing the back of his head, "You may want to talk to her first." He said nervously. "Oh ok. Here, eat. I have to get dressed and go out." Maka said handing him a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "Thanks, what are you going out for?" He asked. "I need to go dress shopping for the wedding." She said. "Have you set a date?" Black Star asked shoving eggs into his mouth. "June 18th. We are doing it in the park." She said washing the remaining dishes. "Awesome, can't wait to be there." Black Star said finishing and handing Maka the plate. "Thanks for breakfast, where is Soul by the way?" He asked. "Some student decided to try and transform into weapon form and got stuck like that. He's at the school trying to help." She sighed. "I see, well then I guess I'll see ya around." He said walking out the door.

Maka sighed and went to her room to find something to wear. She had decided on a jean mini skirt, purple tank top and black flats. She did her hair and make-up and added some little earrings and a couple of bracelets. Once she felt ok she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Walking to the dress shop Maka was still ticked that Soul had left her there only for Black Star of all people to see her laying there naked. She was also mad that it was taking longer than he had said for him to come back, she had thought it was going to be an easy fix for the student.

Once to the dress shop she dropped those thoughts and walked in with a smile. "Good morning, my name is Yuri, how may I help you?" A young blonde woman asked. "I'm here to try on gowns for my wedding." Maka smiled. "I see, right this way dear." She smiled leading Maka to a very nice red velvet couch. Maka sat down with Yuri, "So tell me, what kind of gown do you want?" She asked. "Something elegant, not too poofy" Maka said. Yuri nodded and scurried off to find a few dresses.  
While she waited a man came up to her that was in a tux, "Champagne my dear?" He asked. "No thank you, still too young to drink." Maka smiled sweetly. "I see, then how about some sparkling grape juice?" He asked. "Sure." Maka smiled taking a wine glass with the juice. "Thank you." She smiled. "You are welcome." He said and walked off.

Yuri had now come back with 4 different dresses. "These were the best ones we had." She smiled. "Alright." Maka said and took the first one into the dressing room. It had a low-cut neck and low back; it went straight to the floor. Midback had a small lace design and the bottom of the dress flared out. It was simple yet elegant. The material was satin, and it felt heavenly on her body. 'This one is really nice, better try on the others before deciding.' She thought. "I like this one, hold on to it while I try on the others." Maka said. "Certainly." Yuri said.

Maka tried on the other 3 dresses and really didn't like them. Once she was dressed in her regular clothes she came out. "Have you decided on a dress?" Yuri asked. "Yes, the first one." Maka smiled. "Wonderful, please follow me up front." Yuri said. So Maka went up front and Yuri rung the dress up. "Looks like this one is on sale too; it comes to $1,598.45." She said. "Wow that is a great deal." Maka smiled at her as she pulled out her debit card.

Once it was paid for Maka set up a date to come in and get alterations done before the wedding day. When she was done she thanked everyone and walked out of the store and back home.

Soul opened the door to the apartment grumbling, "Damn kids, what the hell did he think he was doing? Interrupting my time with Maka…" He grumbled. His face softened remembering how he had left Maka and had hoped that she wasn't too upset with him. 'Ah who the hell am I kidding, she's probably pissed.' He groaned.

He also thought this wasn't going to take longer than maybe half an hour but ended taking them a few hours to calm the kid down enough to focus himself to be able to turn back into a human state.

He walked to their door, "Maka? I'm sorry it took so long…" He trailed off when he didn't see his wife still tied to the bed. 'How the hell did she get out of those knots?' He wondered. Before he could grab his phone to call her she walked through the door.

"Where did you go?" He asked scaring her. "Shit, don't do that!" She yelled at him. She then crossed her arms and looked away from him. 'Yep, pissed,' He thought with a sigh. "I'm sorry Maka, I really am. I didn't think it would take that long." He pleaded. "I hope you know I had the most embarrassing morning…" She started. "Why?" He asked. "Well for one you could have at least covered me up. Two Black Star saw me in all my naked glory. Probably still have some blood stains on the carpet from his nose bleed. He was nice enough to try and cover me with his eyes closed but failed and groped one of my boobs on mistake. So, I got accidently felt up by your best friend. He eventually got the blanket to cover me up and I had him untie me." She huffed. "BLACK STAR SAW YOU NAKED AND TOUCHED YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Soul yelled out in anger. "It's your fault ya know? You know Black Star he will just walk in whenever he feels like it. If you had covered me that wouldn't have happened." She said. Soul stiffened at that, "You're right, I'm sorry. I won't leave you tied up next time, even though it was sexy and a great motivation to get home faster." He laughed. "Where did you go by the way?" He asked. "Dress shopping." She said going into the kitchen to start lunch. "Did you find anything you liked?" He asked sitting at the table. "Yes, I did, it's paid for and I have an appointment to have alterations done. Now all that's left is to order the catering, send out invitations and hire a DJ." Maka said. "I got the DJ covered; Kid has offered to do it." Soul said. "Alright, so where do we want to order the catering and cake from?" Maka asked. "Well there is a bakery in town that does nice work and I thought maybe we could order from our favorite Italian place in town." Soul said watching her. "That sounds good, how many people are going to be there?" She asked. "Let's see, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Lizz, Lord Death, Stein, Marie, and a few others from school. Is your dad going to be there?" Soul asked. "I don't know he hasn't answered my letter yet." Maka said as she took a plate of food to Soul and set it down.

He looked at it and saw delicately sliced salmon sashimi set in a circle with pickled cucumbers in the middle. "This looks way to pretty to eat." He said admiring it. Maka laughed, "Just eat, I know how much you like raw fish." She giggled. Soul grabbed a piece and took a bite, "This is really good, as always." He smiled at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. "In a bit, I am tired from last night and this morning events. I am going to go lay down and take a nap. And no trying to get in my pants either mister." She huffed as she got up. He chuckled and continued to finish his meal before settling in to watch some TV while she sept.

Eventually he fell asleep on the couch with remote still in his hand. This was how Maka found him and decided to have a bit of her own fun with him. By this time, it was about 8 p.m. so it was dark outside, so she quietly turned on some lights. Then she went back into her room, 'Now where did I put that costume?' She wondered as she rummaged around in her closet. 'Ah ha, found it.' She thought.

The costume she was putting on was from last year's Halloween party. She had decided to go as a playboy bunny, but that year Soul was sick with the flu so never got to see her in it. She placed on the strapless leotard, put the collar on, the cuffs, the bunny ears and lastly the fishnet stockings. Then she grabbed her high heels and placed them on.

She then came out of the room and went to the kitchen to start dinner with the biggest grin on her face. In order to entice him awake she decided to cook his favorite meal, Tempura chicken and rice.

As the smell off food wafted through the apartment Soul opened his eyes. 'What time is it? I must have fallen asleep.' He thought looking at his phone to see it said a quarter til 9. 'Damn I slept for a while, something smells good. Maka must be making dinner.' He thought as he got up to go see what she was cooking. What he wasn't expecting was her to be dressed up as a fucking playboy bunny. His nose instantly began to bleed, and he rushed to the bathroom to grab tissues. This didn't go unnoticed by Maka who smirked a wicked grin.

When he came out she saw he had two pieces of tissue stuffed up his nose and she giggled. "That's not fair Maka. It's super sexy to see you cooking in something like that. When did you get that costume?" He asked walking up to her, ready to scoop her up and fuck her against any near by wall. But as he came near she place her hands on the counter and used her slender long leg to press it against his chest. "No touching." She smirked. Soul groaned, "But why?" He whined. "Pay back for leaving me tied up." She smirked. 'This is gonna be a long night.' He thought as he sighed. He then sat down at the table and watched her intently. She then accidently knocked something onto the floor and he nearly fainted watching her pick it up in the sexiest way she could muster. 'So not fair, next time I need to think before I do things.' He thought.

She then walked over and placed his plate in front of him and hers in front of him. She walked over to her chair and sat down crossing her beautiful legs sexily over one another before she began to eat. He was watching her so intently he didn't even want to eat dinner, he wanted to eat her. "Are you really going to be that mean, Maka? Come on, this is torture ya know?!" He pleaded. "I know. Maybe next time you want leave me tied up." She smiled watching him writhe in front of her.

She noticed he wasn't eating, "Come on hun, you need to eat." She said while watching him. "I'm not hungry." He growled like a petulant child. "I see, good boys who eat their dinner get dessert." She taunted. His eyes lit up and he was suddenly hungry and began to eat his food with vigor. 'Oh, this poor man.' She thought laughing.

Once she deemed that he had eaten enough she smiled, "Good boy, go sit on the couch." She directed. Soul did as he was told and went and sat down and waited until she came into the living room. When she walked into the living room she got down on her knees in front of him, "Pants off, now." She demanded. Not wanting to piss her off or ask question he quickly took them off along with his boxers. She smiled seeing his dick so hard. She gently grabbed it and began to stroke it, making him moan. She then placed her soft lips over the head and began to such and lick. Soul threw his head back while his hands gently went into her hair, "Maka…" He panted huskily. Maka continued to pump her hand up and down while sucking and licking, she could soon feel his cock pulse signaling he was nearing his end. "M…Maka I'm about to…"He panted out. She stopped and removed her mouth from him. He groaned at the feeling, "Fuck, Maka…Why'd you stop? I was right there." He panted breathlessly. "Pay back." She said. "Are we still on this?" He asked. Her eyes said it all and he knew he was paying dearly for it now. "What can I do for you to forgive me?" He pleaded. She then sat and thought for a second, "Fuck me hard, I don't want any love making. I want it rough." She smiled darkly. "That I can do." He smiled back just as darkly.

Before she could say anything he quickly tore off her clothes and then his. He then bent her at the waist, "Get on all fours." He commanded. She did as told, he then roughly entered her and she moaned out. He went in hard and fast and as he did this he grabbed her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck. "You like that your naughty girl?" He taunted. "Fuck yes!" She cried out. As he held her hair in one hand he used the other to smack her ass hard. She yelped but found she rather liked the feeling of it during sex. Soul did too, because each time he'd smack her ass her pussy clinched him tighter than before.

After fucking her this way for a few minutes, he pulled out picked her up and roughly slammed her against the wall. He crashed his lips down on hers in a rough searing kiss as he grabbed her ass and entered her harder than before making her scream in pleasure. Soon Maka could feel herself coming to her peak, "Keep…Going! Almost there!" She cried out in pleasure. "M…Me too…" He moaned. One last hard thrust and the two came together. Their moans of ecstasy heard through out the apartment.

Once they came down from their high Soul slipped from her core and he placed his forehead on hers. "Damn Maka, I didn't know you liked pain during sex." He laughed. "I didn't either." She laughed. After that they decided on a shower and then snuggle in bed as tomorrow they went back to school.

**Next morning**

Maka's alarm clock went off at 6 a.m. and she groaned as she shut it off. As she began to move her tired muscles she winced in pain. 'Damn I'm sore.' She thought as she slowly stood up with her legs shaking. Soul opened his eyes and saw this and smirked, "I should fuck you like that more often." He chuckled. "Shut up horn dog, get up and get dressed." She growled. He lightly laughed to himself, 'Note to self, make sure she gets enough sleep.' He thought as she grumbled a few things before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Soul got up and got dressed and he decided he would make breakfast this morning since she had made dinner. About 20 minutes later she came out wearing her normal student uniform. "Thought you were supposed to wear the reaper uniform?" Soul asked. "Not until we graduate, and we start work at the DWMA, so another 2 months." She said. "I see, here." He said placing a plate of French toast in front of her. "Thanks, looks good." She smiled at him. He smiled at her too and placed a kiss on her head before he too sat down and ate his breakfast.

After they were done the two walked to school, his arm firmly around her waist. Once at the front of the school they ascended the stairs only to be stopped by a 3rd year student. "Finally, you show your face Evans." The man smirked evilly. Soul blinked a couple of times, "Do I know you?" He asked in a bored tone. "You will, I am challenging your right to be Maka's weapon!" He yelled while pointing at Soul.

Maka and Soul looked at each other before laughter erupted between the two. "Sorry kid, she's my meister and no one and I mean no one will have her." Soul said amused. "Besides kid, I would never leave Soul anyway. I don't want any other weapon." Maka said looking at Soul lovingly. But the two were startled by the guys persistence, "My name is Demetri, I am the best scythe weapon here. I am more powerful than Soul." He laughed. "Doubt that, you do know I am a Death Scythe right?" Soul asked quizzically. "No matter, I want Maka and I will have her. Plus, she's hot, I'm just the man she needs." He laughed. 'Great not another fan boy.' Maka sighed. Soul frowned, "Touch my meister kid and you will regret it. She's mine in every sense of the word." Soul growled while narrowing his eyes. "Prepare to get your ass kicked, Evans." Demetri growled as he prepared to fight.

Soul lightly pushed Maka away, "Go find help while I teach this peon a lesson." Soul said. "No way, I'm your meister, we do this together." She grinned at him. Soul chuckled, "Well alright then." He said and transformed into his scythe form for her.

Maka grabbed him and leveled his blade at Demetri, "Stop this now, you will not win." Maka called. Demetri didn't say a thing but instead transformed his arms into blue glowing scythe blades and leapt at Maka. Maka moved and blocked with Soul and swung his blade but was pushed back by Demetri. 'He's strong.' Thought Maka who then frowned. "I don't want to hurt him Soul. He's still a student." Maka said. "Right, try and get a good hit over the head to knock him out." Soul suggested. Maka nodded and kept her defensive stance while Demetri kept attacking. She looked for an opening and found one a few minutes later. She then used the butt of Soul's handle and came down hard on Demetri's head. When he didn't go down is when Maka knew something wasn't right about him. 'That should have knocked him clean out.' She thought surprised. "My turn." Demetri smiled sadistically.

He then transformed one of his hands back to its human appendage and grabbed Soul's handle and sent an electric shock that electrocuted both Soul and Maka. "AHHHH!" They both cried out. The shock was so jarring that it forcefully pushed Maka away from Soul. She landed about 20 feet away still feeling the effects and couldn't move. 'Soul…'She thought before blackness over came her.

"M…Maka! Ahhhh!" Soul yelled in pain, trying to do anything possible to help his meister, but found that he couldn't transform back. He painfully looked at Demetri who had an evil grin on his face. "You can't transform back because I have used magic to keep you locked in your scythe form. Maka is mine now and you will never be allowed to revert back into your human state." Demetri smiled. "W…What?!" Soul cried out, but soon the shocks were too much for him and he too passed out.

Demetri smirked and threw Soul's blade to the ground with a loud clank. He then walked over to Maka's unconscious form and picked her up and darting off into the city to finally claim his prize.

Kid was just getting to school when he saw Soul's blade laying on the ground with Maka no where to be seen. This concerned him greatly, "Patty, Lizz, go find help now!" He said urgently. Both girls nodded and ran into the school, "We need Stein, he is the only one who can figure this out." Lizz said. Patty nodded.

The girls made it to his classroom where he was teaching a lecture on dissection when they ran in. "You're late." He said with a growl. "I…It's Soul, we need help." Lizz stammered out. Stein's eyes widened a bit but turned and gave the class a few pages out of the textbook to read before leaving with the girls.

Once outside in front of the school he saw Kid holding Soul's scythe in his hands. "Why hasn't he transformed back?" Kid asked. Stein inspected Soul's blade and used his Soul perception and growled, "Someone used witch's magic to keep him sealed in this form." He said. "Can you break it?" Kid asked. "Should be simple enough, but where is Maka?" Stein asked looking around. "I don't know, she wasn't here when we got here." Kid said. "Go get Black Star and Tsubaki and go look for her while I get Soul back to his normal state." Stein said. Kid nodded and went in to get Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Man, this bites, I hate reading. A big star like me doesn't read." Black Star complained as his textbook lay open before him. "It's good for you Black Star." Tsubaki smiled at him. Before he could say something else Kid came in, "Black Star, Tsubaki please follow me." He said sternly. The two then walked out into the hallway with him, "Hey Kid, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked. "We have a problem; Soul was sealed inside his weapon by some witch's magic and we can't find Maka. We need to go look for her." Kid said. "What?! This big star is ready for action! Let's go find Maka!" Black Star said. "Right, Soul is going to be really worried if we can't find her. Can he be turned back?" Tsubaki asked as the 4 ran out of the school. "Stein is working on it." Kid said. Both nodded and decided to fan out across the city to start their search.

In the infirmary Soul's scythe form lay on a bed while Stein read up on this kind of magic. 'Hmmm, says here all I need to do is jolt his consciousness back. But how to do that.' He thought. Then it dawned on him he needed to go into Soul's mind. Stein took a deep breath and began to concentrate before he found himself in a black room with a piano and varying things that were black and red.

Soul groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on a bed. "M…Maka?" He called out but no answer. He looked around to see where he was and his eyes widened, 'But I haven't been here since we got rid of the little bastard.' He thought seeing he was in the black room. He looked down and saw he was wearing his trademark tux as well. "Shit." He said. "Soul?" He heard a voice and he stood up. "Stein? What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Soul asked looking at the now sharply dressed Stein.

Stein wore a white suite, white tie and white shoes. "Why am I wearing this?" Stein asked. "Not sure, it's what the black room does." Soul said. "So, this is what the black blood did, it made an alternate reality for you to retreat to." Stein observed. "I guess, but why can't I get out of here? Where is Maka?" Soul asked urgently. "I have Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the twins looking for her. She wasn't with you when we found you. You were sealed in this state by witch's magic, we need to wake up your consciousness. I'm going to have to hit you. Pain might be the only thing to wake you up." Stein said. Soul nodded and prepared himself. Stein reared back and hit Soul with everything he had and then the two were thrown back into reality.

Soul's form changed and he sat straight up, "Ow! That really hurt!" Soul whined. "Got you to transform back didn't it?" Stein asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, thanks. I need to go look for Maka too." He said getting up. "Are you sure you are ok enough to do so?" Stein asked him. "Of course, other than the fact that Demetri guy shocked the hell out of me I am fine." Soul said. "Demetri hu? That third year who has been obsessing over Maka since he transferred here?" Stein asked. "Never noticed the guy until today." Soul said. "I've seen him lurking around and staring at Maka for some time now, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Seems he acted on his feelings. Go find her Soul, and when you do call me, and I will be right there. I can't leave the school right now but call if you need something." He said. Soul nodded and left the room.

**With Maka**

Maka groaned as she opened her eyes, she felt like she just went 10 rounds in an MMA fight. She went to try and rub her face but found her hands were restrained. Her eyes quickly fluttered to see her hands handcuffed to a metal bed. She looked down to see her feet tied to either side of bed posts. But what really scared her was she was completely naked. 'What the hell?! Where am I?' She thought as she scanned the room she was in.

The room was dimly lit, it was small with just a bed, a desk and chair. There was one small window to her left that barely let any light in at all. She looked at the paint that was peeling on the walls. 'Looks so familiar.' She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the object of her current predicament walked in. "Ah, you're awake. Shall we start by acquainting ourselves?" He smiled at her like a lovesick puppy. "You don't have to do this Demetri." Maka growled. "Oh, but I do my dear, I have watched you for the last 3 years and I have wanted nothing more than to touch your skin, feel your hands on me and screaming my name. you are the meaning of the word perfect. I even tried to give you letters to express how I felt before you were with Evans. But you never gave me the time of day. I knew you should be my meister, my lover because we were meant to be." He said to her. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, but I don't have feelings like that for anyone but Soul. If you let me go, I will make sure he won't hurt you." She said trying to keep the desperation out of it. "Baby please, he won't be coming for you anymore. I have sealed him inside of his demon weapon. No one will figure out how to get him out. He will be stuck there for all eternity." Demetri laughed.

Maka's eyes widened in shock, 'No…' She thought as tears sprang to her eyes. "Don't cry my dear Maka, I will show you what a real man is like." He said licking his lips. "N…No! Stay away from me!" She yelled. Demetri clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "This won't do at all; we need to keep you quiet." He said walking over to the desk and grabbing his bandana that he had taken off earlier. He then walked over and roughly tied it around her mouth. More tears fell as he did this, and after he was done tying it he lightly trailed a hand down her bare neck and breasts where he gently grabbed it and began to knead it like dough. Maka closed her eyes not wanting to watch. "Come on sweetheart, open those beautiful eyes for me." He said sensually. Maka refused and when she did he pinched her nipple hard making her gasp in pain.

Seeing she wouldn't open her eyes he pulled his hand away and she could hear the rustling of clothes being taken off. She then felt the bed shift under the new weight which caused her to open her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw him naked and hovering over her. His lips hovering over her slightly covered ones. She then had an idea and knew it was something Soul would have done. She reared her head back and headbutted Demetri hard right in the nose. Demetri sputtered backwards holding his now broken and bleeding nose, "Ah! Damnit! You bitch! I'm trying to be nice!" He screamed at her. He then balled up his fist and punched her right in the face. Maka grunted in pain and could feel her right eye already swelling at the contact. She glared at him with her beautiful maroon eyes. Demetri licked his lips, tasting his own blood that continued to pour out of his nose. He then laughed, "Seems you like pain." He murmured. "Be a good girl and let me kiss you." He said and crawled on top of her again. "I'll take off the gag so I can feel that sweet tongue of yours." He said untying it.

Demetri kissed her hard in a bruising kiss but Maka refused to open her mouth for this vile man. Seeing this only made Demetri angry and he transformed a finger into a small blade. "I'll make you open your mouth my pretty moon flower." He whispered in her ear. Maka gasped out as he slowly pushed the blade into the side of her ribcage. Maka cried out in pain, "AHHH!" And that was when he delved his tongue into her mouth. Relishing in her taste she continued to cry. 'Come on Maka you have to do something, anything.' She thought. She then frowned and bit hard down on his tongue earning a yelp of pain from Demetri. Now tasting the copper taste in his mouth Demetri took his lone blade and began to leave deep slash marks across her torso. Maka sobbed in pain. "Since you're into this, I think it's time for me to take what's mine now." Demetri smiled as he spit the blood from his mouth.

Maka's eyes went wide as Demetri positioned himself between her legs and entered her painfully hard. Maka cried out, "No! God STOP!" She yelled out. This only drove him to go harder. Her wrists hurt and when she looked up from all the friction she saw her blood dripping down her arms, her demon blood trying to close the wounds but was healing at a slower rate than normal.

She was brought back to reality when Demetri squeezed her thighs hard. She winced in pain, she had to get help. 'Maybe…a soul link…' She thought through the pain she was experiencing.

**With Soul**

Soul was looking everywhere; he flared his wavelength to her but got nothing. 'Damn, she must be too far away. Come on Maka, where are you?' He thought worriedly. Then he heard it, it was faint, but he could hear her through their soul link. 'Maka?! Where are you? Are you ok?!' He called out to her. 'S…Soul! I'm…so…Uh….Ahhh…Sorry!' She cried out.

Soul could hear she was in pain and this only made him move quicker. 'Babe, where are you? Can you see anything recognizable?' He asked urgently. 'Old…Yellow…paint…Uh…nnnn….Small room…small window…dark room…' She panted. He had to be honest, he had no idea where she was, and it was making him angrier by the minute. 'Hold on Maka!' Soul cried to her.

Soon Soul saw Kid and the twins and ran up to them, "Anything?" He asked them. "Nothing, you?" He asked. "I managed to get a weak soul link connected. She's in pain, I am not sure where she is. She said it was a small room, small window, yellow paint peeling on the walls and dark room." Soul said. "Could it be? Sounds like the old dorm rooms of the old DWMA before we did reconstruction." Kid said. "Let's check there." Soul said letting Kid take the lead.

Black Star and Tsubaki saw them and followed behind, "Where are you guys going? Got a lead?" Black Star asked. "Yea, old DWMA dorms." Soul said. "We had old dorms?" Black Star asked. "These were used well before we were born, my dad had decided that the school needed new living arrangements and had decided that apartments were better and closed down the old dorms. Then we rebuilt the school to what it is today." Kid quickly explained.

They quickly got to the old dorms and they had to admit it looked pretty run down. Soul clinched his fists and flared out his wavelength to Maka whom weakly flared hers back. "She's in there alright, but it's weak." Soul said. 'Maka, I'm coming we found you.' He said. But she didn't reply back. "Damn, we need to get in there and now." Soul growled out. The all nodded and ran inside to start their search of the many rooms.

**Back with Maka**

Demetri slammed into her again and the groaned in frustration and he took it for pleasure. "You liking this hu?" He smiled wildly at her. "N…No…please…stop…" She said weakly. "Not in your life." He crooned.

Demetri picked up her legs and rammed his cock in her harder than he had been before. He used his small bladed fingers to leave small yet deep cuts along her thighs, loving how the crimson liquid felt as he fucked her. "I…I'm about to…" He groaned out. "N…No! Not that!" She yelled out with renewed fear, but it was said on def ears as he exploded inside of her, coating her insides. "Damn that was the best sex of my life." He moaned out while he got off of her.

Maka's head felt heavy as the handcuffs had buried themselves deep into her wrists. The blood loss was making her feel cold and dizzy and she wondered why her demon blood wasn't healing her as fast.

Demetri walked over to her and lifted her bruised and bloodied face up to his, "You look sexy covered in blood, makes me want to take you again." He smirked as he took her bruised lips into his again. In Maka's weakened state she couldn't protest any longer and just had to take it until someone found her. If someone found her.

Maka couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body went slack. She had no more fight in her and she welcomed the blackness because there was no more pain.

Kid and Black Star held their weapons close when they heard Soul had found the room that Maka was in. They were trying to prepare for the worst fight yet.

Soul was standing by the door when he heard Demetri talking to Maka, "You look sexy covered in blood, makes me want to take you again." He heard. Soul clinched his fists and he used his leg to smash open the door.

Soul looked into the room to see Demetri with a sick smile on his face as he pulled away from Maka, HIS MAKA! He was still naked and didn't seem to care at all. He glanced at her unconscious form seeing all the varying cuts and bruises. He also saw her wrists were bleeding from the handcuffs, but what threw him over the edge was seeing the remanence of bodily fluid between her legs.

Kid and Black Star were right behind him and their eyes were huge. Never would they had thought one of her fan club would go this far. Kid frowned, "You disgust me, to harm a woman like that for your own selfish reasons." Kid growled leveling his twin pistols at him. Black Star scowled too, "How dare you hurt my best friend!" He yelled getting Tsubaki in a battle stance.

"Oh, so you like my handy work?" Demetri said arrogantly. Soul didn't say a word. He reared back and punched the kid in the side of the head while he was turned talking to Kid and Black Star. Demetri's head hit the wall with a crack. His body slid down the concrete wall, Kid and Black Star watched as Soul walked up and grabbed the kid by the neck and slammed him up against the wall over and over and over again, making sure to hear the sickening crack of his head. Soul held Demetri up with one hand while his fist connected with his face about a half a dozen times.

At this point Demetri is now out cold and Kid steps in, "Soul, stop before you kill him." He said gently. "I…Don't care if he dies." Soul said as dead serious as he could. "If you kill him, they will strip you of your title and take you away from Maka forever. Leave this scum to me and Black Star and get Maka out of here." Kid said.

Soul knew he was right but oh did he want to crush this little shit for touching what was his. Soul sighed and dropped Demetri with a thud and turned to Maka. He would assess her wounds at home seeing as the demon blood should have at least stemmed the blood flow. He transformed a hand into a scythe and cut the handcuffs off. Then he wrapped her battered body in the sheet she was laying on and walked out the door.

Once they knew he was gone Kid and Black Star looked at the pathetic 3rd year weapon. "Want to get at least one punch in?" Kid asked with a smirk at Black Star. "You know it." He smiled back. Black Star balled up his fist as he held the kid against the wall and punched as hard as he could at his stomach, making Demetri groan on pain. Kid not wanting to touch him took Patty in weapon form and hit him over the head, making sure he was totally unconscious. After that they dressed him and then hoisted the kid up and brought him back to school to let the teachers take control.

**At the Apartment**

Soul kicked the door open and shut it with his foot and then walked Maka over to the couch. He gently laid her down and uncovered her beaten body. As he assessed the situation his blood began to boil. He saw that she had a black eye, her lips were bruised and busted, she had well over 30 small stab wounds all over her arms, torso and legs. He then noticed dark bruises on her thighs and moved her legs a little to get a better view of what he knew was there. Handprints in the form of bruises stared back at him, showing him this guy was extremely forceful. Soul clutched his fists, white knuckling with pure rage. He moved his gaze toward her delicate hands and saw the deep wounds the handcuffs had left and saw that the bleeding had stopped but the wound was closing slower than normal. He growled, 'I need some fucking air.' He thought as he covered her back up and walking out on their back porch before he was going to clean her wounds.

Once outside he pulled out his phone and called Stein like he said he was going to. "Stein here." He said. "We got her." Soul said emotionless. "I know, Black Star and Kid just came in with Demetri. Looks like you worked him over pretty well. He will be dealt with swiftly. How is Maka?" Stein asked. "In rough shape. Mind coming and checking her over?" He asked. "I'll be there in 10." Stein said and hung up.

Soul put the phone back in his pocket and sighed in frustration, 'How am I going to deal with this?' He asked himself. He growled feeling his anger spike again, 'Damnit!' He thought. Soul backed up to the wall and slid down as tears slid down his face. 'I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry.' He thought sadly.

**In Maka's Mind**

Maka could feel the immense sadness radiating from Soul's wavelength and it broke her heart. She knew she had to reach out to him through their soul link. 'Soul?' She asked tiredly.

**With Soul**

Soul's head snapped up, 'Maka?' He asked. 'It's going to be alright. What happened today was not something we could fight. We had no idea he was going to use witch's magic like that.' She said to him. 'But…look what he did to you, he's lucky Kid was there to stop me from killing him, because I almost did.' He sighed. 'I need you. Don't leave me.' She started to cry. 'Damnit Maka, I would never leave you. We will get through this together, ok?' He asked. 'Ok, I'm so tired. My body just wants to let go.' She said. 'Rest Maka, I'll take care of you.' He said.

Maka's mind then became quiet as she let the darkness consume her. Soul got up and went into the apartment and sighed when he heard a knock. He walked over and let Stein in, "She's on the couch." He said gruffly. Stein nodded and walked over. Soul removed the sheet and Stein inspected all of her wounds, "They are healing, but slowly. That is to be expected. The magic that Demetri used was a temporary sealing spell. He didn't cast it the right way which is why I was about to get you to turn back. But while the attack was aimed at you she was still holding onto your demon steel, which is a good conductor for electricity. She spell only slightly slowed down the healing process. She should be find in the morning." Stein said standing and covering her back up. "Just clean her wounds, she may still have a few for a few days but the majority will be gone by morning. As for her mental state, I am not sure. It will take time for that the heal, I suppose." Stein finished. "Ok." Soul said.

Once Stein was gone Soul went and grabbed a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He gently cleaned her wounds but stopped when he felt her shiver, so he quickly finished and dressed her in some loose pajama pants and a shirt and then placed her in his bed and covered her up.

He sighed and walked out of the room and went to try and watch some tv to get his mind off of the events.

It had now been a few hours and Maka began to break out into a sweat, she moaned and twitched as the vivid details of what Demetri did came flooding through her mind. "AHHH NO, SOUL HELP!" She screamed in her sleep.

Out in the living room Soul heard her scream out for him and leapt off the couch and ran into his room to see her thrashing about, sweat pouring off her fast. Her face scrunched up in terror and pain. "N…NO!" She cried. Soul ran over to her and shook her, "MAKA! WAKE UP!" He yelled shaking her.

Maka's eyes shot open as she panted hard tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Maka, it's ok. It was only a dream." She heard him say but it felt so real. "S…Soul?" She asked looking up into his crimson eyes, grabbing onto him as if he too were part of her dream and that somehow he would disappear.

Soul closed his eyes and flared his wavelength to calm her very scared one. Her breaths began to slow and her tears stopped and her body finally relaxed. Soul held onto her for what seemed like hours before she spoke. "I can't close my eyes without seeing what happened." She said tiredly. He sighed, "Come on, maybe watching some tv will help." He said as he carried her into the living room.

The two watched tv for sometime before Soul fell asleep with his arms around her. She on the other hand was too scared to sleep. This went on four about 4 days and he knew she was exhausted and he was concerned that's why he was visiting Stein.

Soul knocked on his door and the mad scientist answered the door. "Soul? Did you need something?" He asked. "Maka can't sleep, she keeps having the nightmare over and over. She's terrified to close her eyes and she is utterly exhausted. Do you have anything that will help?" Soul asked. Stein thought for a second, "Hold on." He said as he retreated back into the house and a few moments later handed Soul a pill bottle. "These are anxiety pills, give her one every 6 hours as needed. This should help her to ease her mind and get some rest." Stein said. "Thanks." He said taking the medicine and going back home.

There he saw Maka looking tiredly at the TV and didn't even register when Soul walked in the door. He went and got a glass of water and walked over to her, "Maka, here take this. It will help." He said. She numbly looked at him, the life in her eyes gone. She looked down and took the pill and drank some water.

Soul then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest in a laying down position. After about 45 minutes he noticed her evened out breathing and saw she was asleep. 'Finally, 4 days of no sleep. Thank you Stein.' Soul thought.

After that day Maka took those pills and didn't have a single nightmare and was getting better both mentally and physically.

It took a couple of weeks for her to finally be able to move past her attack but she knew if it wasn't for Soul and her friends then she would have never been able to do it. She knew she needed to say thank you in her own way.

"Yea Tsubaki, can you and Black Star be here around 5?" Maka asked on the phone. "Sure Maka, What for?" She asked. "I have a surprise for everyone. Make sure Dr. Stein, Kid and the twins come too." Maka said. "Oh, ok. We will see you then." Tsubaki said and hung up.

'Great, phase one down, phase two cook a delicious meal for everyone. Then to treat Soul, he's been so good to me during this time and I can't imagine how hard it's been on him.' She thought.

At this moment Soul was out on a mission with a few of his other classmates and would be home around 5 or 6, which was perfect. Maka got started on her dinner menu and when she had everything almost ready she saw it was about 4:30 p.m. 'Better go get ready.' She thought.

Maka went to her closet and looked through it and found a nice short red dress where the sleeves hang off the shoulders. 'Perfect.' She thought slipping it on. He then curled her hair, placed on some slight make-up and grabbed her red heels. Once she was done she came out and set up all the food she had been cooking all day. The apartment smelled heavenly and she hoped everyone like it.

As the clock struck 5 p.m. there was a knock on the door and Maka opened it to see everyone there. "Hi guys, come in." She smiled. Once everyone was in she gave hugs to everyone. "Wow Maka, what's the occasion?" Black Star asked looking at all the food as drool dangled from his mouth. "I'll tell everyone once Soul gets home." She smiled.

So, everyone made themselves comfortable and Maka poured drinks for everyone.

Soul sighed; he was tired after this mission. It hadn't been an eventful one, but he was mostly on edge because he wasn't near Maka if something were to happen or if her dreams started coming back. He knew she was starting to feel better but he wasn't going to do anything but love on her and be by her side until she was comfortable to do other things. He missed her touch but he also wanted to make sure she was healed from the events.

As he walked up the stairs to their apartment his stomach growled, 'I miss her cooking too.' He sighed because for the last few weeks he had been eating nothing but ramen and other fast things. When he got to the door of their apartment he could hear people other than Maka talking and he lifted an eyebrow. He placed his eyes in the door and walked in to see all of his friends and Dr. Stein in his living room.

Everyone turned to him, "Hi Soul!" Black Star yelled waving at him. "Hey guys, what's everyone doing here? Is Maka alright?" He asked looking for his meister. "I'm alright Soul." Came her quiet reply. He turned to see her standing behind him in a beautiful dress. He could see the blush on her face and he walked up to her and hugged her tight. Her eyes widened a bit but she relaxed into his touch. "I'm glad you're ok." He whispered to her. She smiled, "I'm ok. I have a surprise for everyone." She said pushing him back a little. "Yea?" He asked. "Come on." She said pulling him into the living room.

When Soul saw the table full of delicious looking food he looked at her. "Did you cook all of this?" He asked. "Yes, that's what I've been doing all day." She chuckled. Soul had drool on the side of his mouth now too, just like Black Star. "This looks so good. You don't know how much I have missed your cooking." He laughed. She laughed too but turned to everyone, "The reason I brought you all here tonight is because I want to thank everyone. If it hadn't been for the love and support of you all and Soul through my rough time, I don't think I would have come out of it so quickly. So, this is my thanks to you, dig in." She smiled.

Black Star wasted no time in piling his plate high with food. Soul chuckled and walked over to their stereo and turned on some music to help the mood. Then he went and got a plate for him and Maka, whom had went and sat on the couch because her feet hurt. Maka took her shoes off and sighed when suddenly a plate appeared before her face. She looked up and saw Soul smiling at her gently. She took the plate and thanked him. "You did all this just to say thanks?" He asked. "Yes, anything wrong with that?" She asked. "Not at all." He smiled.

While everyone ate Kid got everyone's attention. "Maka, I am sure I can say I speak for everyone with this statement. You are our best friend, we are all like siblings and no matter what happens we will always be there for each other." Kid smiled. "He's right, your God would kick anyone's ass for you! You're one of my best friends too, you need anything just ask us!" Black Star yelled. Maka looked at everyone and tears came to her eyes, "Thank you everyone! That means so much to me." She smiled while crying. "Come now, don't cry. You will ruin that make-up of yours." Lizz laughed. This only made Maka laughed.

Soul sat quietly with a smile playing on his lips. This was first time in a few weeks she had smiled and had such a light and airy mood. He then heard a particular slow song come on he liked and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me Maka?" He asked gently. Maka looked up at him and grabbed his hand. He gently pulled her up to him and placed his hands on her hips and hers went around his neck as the two slowly followed to the tune that was playing. The others looked on and smiled at the two and just watched them.

Time seemed to stop with just the two of them lovingly holding each other and before they knew it everyone had left without a word to give them time together. After the last song Maka broke apart and smiled up at Soul, she placed a loving hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you." She said. He gently curled his larger hand over hers and leaned into her touch, "I love you too." He said. He gently leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss, hesitant in case she pulled away. When he felt no resistance, he deepened the kiss and she gladly accepted.

After a few moments she began to pull at the hem of his shirt and he pulled away from her lips, "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. "We don't have to if you still aren't…" He trailed off before she pressed her lips on his. "I'm ready." She said. He nodded and discarded his shirt as he kissed and nipped at her neck. She moaned at his touch and quickly shimmied out of her dress. He then picked her up hearing a surprised gasp and took her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her again. He looked into her eyes, "Maka…" He breathed over lips. Maka placed a hand on his cheek, "It's ok. Time to move forward." She whispered.

That was all he needed to hear but tonight he didn't want any foreplay, he only wanted to love Maka and show her how much he missed her touch, her moans and screams of ecstasy. Feeling her underwear being removed she moaned in anticipation, Soul moved to lay beside her, and she was kind of confused. "Lift your leg." He said gently. She did as told, and he held her leg up as he slid into her slick heat. They both moaned at the contact. He began to thrust into her slowly but deeply while he placed gently kisses on her neck. Maka panted, "S…Soul…so good…" She moaned. He then moved his other hand over her clit and began to lightly play with it causing her to gasp in surprise and buck her hips. He could feel she was going to cum fast and he continued his light touches until she finally let go. Moaning loudly, he removed his hand and continued to slowly thrust into her, reveling in her tight heat. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Hearing this had another flood of juices slip from her core and Soul shuddered at the feeling.

Feeling her legs trembling he placed her leg down beside him and he moved in between her legs without even pulling out and continued to slide into her slow and deep. Doing this made Maka make the most delicious sounds and he knew he wouldn't last long with how her voice sounded in his ears. With one last deep thrust she cried out and he grunted as he released inside of her.

Panting and sweat covering their bodies, he leaned his forehead on hers. "You're so fucking beautiful." He smiled at her. She smiled back with a tired smile. He then got up and went into the bathroom and started a nice hot bath for the two of them before coming back into the room and gently picked her up and walked back in. He set her down and she relaxed into his chest as he gently rubbed her shoulders. She broke the silence, "Tonight was different." She mused. "I wanted you to feel how much I love you. Didn't want to fuck, I wanted to make love." He said as he continued rubbing her shoulders. "It was nice." She said.

Once they were done washing they got out and climbed back into bed. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist his head in the crook of her neck and she smiled, "My weapon, my husband." She said quietly before slipping off into dreamland. Soul smiled, "My meister, my wife." He murmured before sleep claimed him, smiles played on their lips as thoughts of renewed happiness of the future to come.

**Chapter 7: Locker Room Fight**

Maka finally returned to school 3 weeks later after the incident happened and she was happy to finally be back. But she had been hearing rumors of other students talking about her and what they thought happened. But Maka being Maka didn't really care what they thought, it didn't really matter either since she was over it and moving on with her life. Soul on the other hand was getting irritated hearing the horrid things these students were saying, and it was taking everything in him not to pummel certain people.

While they walked to school Maka could see he was deep in thought, 'Fucking bastards, they need to keep my meisters name out of there mouth before I break every bone in their body.' He thought as he unintentionally squeezed Maka too tight. "Ow…" She winced. Soul looked down, "Sorry babe, didn't mean to hurt you." He said apologetically. "It's ok, what's got you so worked up?" She asked. "Nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. Maka knew him better than that but decided to leave the issue alone just so she wasn't the one he was angry at.

Once to school Maka had other classes she had to attend to while Soul went to his. He hated being away from her even for a minute but pushed through his classes.

Finally, it was end of the day and he was in the locker room getting changed when he heard a few student that were a year lower than he talking about Maka.

"Really? I heard that she went willingly with that dude and fucked him behind Eater's back." One student said. "Probably, wouldn't doubt a bookworm like her is an actual freak in bed. Probably doesn't want to settle down to just one dude." Another student said. "I heard she gives really good head. Makes me want to find out." A third guy said.

Soul grit his teeth and balled his fists, 'Those fucking assholes. They have no fucking clue. I need calm down and get out of here before bad things happen.' He thought as he shakily tried to button his shirt. It was the boy's last conversation that pushed him over the edge.

"Izaki said she gave him head and it was the best he'd ever had. Lucky bastard, a 3-star meister like her I still can't believe it." The first boy said. "Apparently she must be pretty loose then because Yami said he got one too. Man, Eater must not have a clue, feel bad for him when he finds out." The second guy said. "Fuck that, I'd love to see the look on his face. Hell, I may ask her out just to see if I can get a good fuck out of her." The third guy laughed.

That was it, Soul was pissed. He walked over to where the guys were and they kind of jumped when they saw him, "Well speak of the devil. Hey Eater, how's that woman of yours? She done with you yet so we can have a turn?" The first guy mocked. "You better watch your fucking mouth kid. Those are dangerous words you are spewing." Soul growled out. "Oh really? Looks like I struck a nerve. I am sure you've heard the gossip; your woman sleeps around." He said. "Maka is no whore, shut your trap before I shut it for you." Soul growled again as he was trying desperately to rein in his temper. "He's looking for a fight, tell you what. You beat us in a fight, and we will stop talking about her, but if we win I get to take he out on a date." The first guy grinned. "No." Soul said darkly. "Fuck you too man, just goes to show you that the rumors are probably true, and you don't want to acknowledge that she's a w…." But the guy was cut off when Soul's fist collided with his jaw. "I said to shut up." He growled his eyes growing darker with rage.

The other two guys looked at their buddy who was unconscious on the floor. "HEY!" They yelled and came at Soul. The second guy got a good punch in before Soul effectively slammed his head into a locker. The third guy got a shot in with a hidden knife across the face before Soul punched him in the nose. By the time all was said and done he was a bloody mess, but so were they.

'Maka's gonna fucking kill me.' He thought as he quickly grabbed his stuff and walked home without Maka, not wanting to hear her reprimand him. But what he didn't notice was that someone saw the whole fight in the locker room.

Maka was just coming out of class when Harver stopped her. "Hey Maka, how are you feeling today?" asked the demon staff. "I'm better thanks. What's up?" She asked as she put her book in her bag. "Something happened in the locker room with Soul and I wanted to tell you before you got mad at him." He started. "What happened? Is he ok?" She asked concerned. "He took a good beating but he's fine. A few guys in the locker room were talking about you and not in a good way either. Pretty crude things if you ask me. I am sure these things aren't true." He said. "What kind of things?" Maka asked hesitantly. Harver blushed, "Things like uh, you've given head to a couple of students and that your incident a few weeks ago wasn't you know…rape and that you willingly went. Basically, they said you cheat on Soul." He said. "I would never do such a thing, but I have heard a few of the rumors. I can honestly tell you Harver, none of the rumors are true." She said. "I figured as much, well one guy took it a little too far and Soul decked him. The other two jumped him, I was going to step in and help but he seemed to have it under control. Just didn't want you to be mad at him when you see him at home. He fought those three losers for your honor and to me that's a valiant thing." Harver finished. "Thank you for telling me, otherwise I would have probably Maka chopped him before knowing the truth since he doesn't like talking much about these things." Maka chuckled. "Very true, well better go ease his worried mind." Haver laughed. Maka nodded and started her walk home.

'No wonder he didn't wait for me. He is afraid of how I will react.' She sighed.

Soul flopped down on the couch in his lounge pants and a blue t-shirt and flipped the tv on. 'Might as well watch something before the shit hits the fan.' He thought as he winced when he scratched the cut on his cheek. He could also feel a few bruises coming out on his face as well. 'She's gonna be pissed when she finds out I got into a fight. Great there goes sexy time for a while.' He groaned at having to go probably another week at least without fucking her or probably even touching her.

Maka got home and unlocked the door to hear the tv. She noticed Soul didn't even look up, 'He thinks I'm pissed.' She chuckled. Placing her keys on the counter and putting her bag down by the door, she took her shoes off and silently walked into her room and closed the door. 'Maybe I should let him stew for a while.' She laughed to herself as she went to her closet to find another piece of lingerie that she had bought the other day while out shopping with Tsubaki.

It was a long black lace night gown that had an intricate design from her breasts to her hips, the rest was see through lace. Once she had that on she let her hair down and curled it the way he like it.

Out in the living room he heard her come in and didn't bother to turn around, waiting for what was about to come. But it didn't, he just saw her walk to her room without even looking at him, 'She must be really pissed to not even talk or look at me.' He sighed. 'Great how am I going to apologize for this one? I was only trying to keep her name out of their mouths.' He said to himself.

His head snapped up when he heard her turn on some music in her room and was curious. He vaguely heard the song say, "I just want to get you all alone on a mattress." And another verse that said, "You got a body like a coke fiend." "What the fuck is she listening to?" He asked himself as he got up to investigate.

When he got to her door it was cracked, he groaned as he saw her in a nice piece of lingerie. He watched as she swayed her hip to the music and knew he could also relate to the lyrics of the music too.

Maka knew he was watching her, and she slowly turned her head to the door, pinning him with her gaze. She smiled sexily at him and crooked her finger for him to come to her. Not wanting to piss her off anymore he walked into the room and up to her. She started the song over and turned her back to him and began to roll her hips on his and he hissed in pleasure. He then placed his hands on her hips and followed her moves. He placed kisses on her neck, and she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. 'If she's mad, then I like this mad.' He thought with a smile. She then surprised him when she turned around and pushed him on the bed. "M…Maka?" He asked. "Stay, I am going to replay this song while I give you a lap dance. I want you to listen to the lyrics ok?" She said leaving no room for argument. Soul nodded numbly, now noticing his throat was dry and he waiting patiently for her to start.

When the music started she started to sway her hips with the music as she placed a long slender leg beside him on the bed and placed her hands on his cheeks, ignoring the collective wince he gave. She then pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips and she rolled them over his painfully hard cock. And she slowly rolled her hips as he placed his hands on her hips as she closed her eyes feeling the music. It was hard for him to listen to the lyrics while his sexy wife was giving him a lap dance, but he tried to anyway.

Once the Song ended she sat on his waist, "What did you hear in those lyrics?" She asked. "It was about what this guy heard, he wanted to see for himself to see if the rumors were true." He said staring up at her. "Correct, the name of this song is called Rumors. I know what happened today Soul. Is that what had you all up in a tizzy this morning?" She asked. When he didn't answer she rolled her hips on his hardened member. He groaned in pleasure, "Y…Yea. It just got to me ok?" He panted out. "I can see, I sure hope who ever you went toe to toe with is at least sporting a few good bruises too." She chuckled. "I know they are, who told you what happened? No one else was in there with us." Soul asked propping himself up on his elbows. "Harver was. He was going to help but saw that you were doing ok on your own. He caught up with me before I left and told me what happened so you wouldn't get your ass beat." She laughed. 'Guess I need to thank Harver for that.' He thought. "Some of the things they said about you Maka, it made me very angry." He said. "Soul, they are rumors. It's high school it's what students do. But I don't care because I know they aren't true. And those guys who say I gave them a blow job are only jealous because you're the only one I give them too and they wish it was them. Don't listen to them Soul, the only time I want you to defend me is in battle or if someone directly confronts me, then you are free to do as you please. Got it?" She asked. "Yes, my meister, but um…would you dance for me again?" He asked. Maka laughed, "What's the magic words?" She asked smiling at him. "Please my beautiful meister of mine, will you dance for me?" He smiled wildly at her. Maka leaned down and kissed his nose, "Sure." She said and went back and replayed her song again.

Rolling her hips was the sexiest thing he was seeing and feeling right now and all he wanted to do was rip off her panties and make her cum. 'On second thought, I think I will do that.' He thought to himself as he grabbed her hips and pushed her on to the bed, before she could protest her panties were gone and his tongue dove into her heated sex. "Uh…Ohhhh!" She moaned out.

Soul's tongue darted out as he licked the insides of her folds and suckled her pink bud. He then added two fingers into her dripping slit and as he did this he juices flowed more freely, soaking his hand. "Fuck, Maka…" He groaned watching her moan and pant his name. "Oh, Fuck! Soul…I…I…!" She couldn't even finish he sentence as he pushed her over the edge.

But Soul wasn't done, he still had his own dilemma. He took his pants and boxers off and crawled up to her, "Blow me." He commanded. Maka was stunned at his forwardness about it but rather liked it. She took his member into her mouth and he sucked in a breath feeling that sweet tongue of hers. Oh god could she work some fucking magic with her tongue and that's what he needed right now.

Maka took all of him in her mouth as she slowly dragged her sharp teeth over his member, mindful not to hurt him. This was a new feeling for him, but he rather liked it and moaned, "Maka…." As he ran his fingers through her hair. She then wrapped her tiny hand around his cock and began to pump it up and down while just sucking on his tip. Soul threw his head back panting her name over and over again.

Maka could feel his cock twitch in her mouth signaling he was at his end. She smiled and took him all in just as he did and it was the most sinful thing to watch as his eyes scrunched shut, head lolled back and his hands firmly gripping her hair keeping her in place as he road out his orgasm panting a few obscenities.

Once she knew he was done he released his hands and she sat back up on the bed. "Feel better?" She asked. "Much." He panted. "Good, now let's get some dinner because I'm starved." She laughed. "But you just ate a delicious protein packed meal." He joked. "Naw that was only a snack." She joked back. "Ouch Maka that hurt." He laughed back at her. She rolled her eyes and put on her real pajamas and the two made some food.

**Chapter 8 Graduation Happiness**

It was now May 17th, graduation day. Maka's alarm woke her at 8 a.m. and she groaned as she turned it off. She rolled over to wake Soul up but she was met with a cold empty spot next to her. 'Hu, not like him to be up before me.' She thought as she got out of bed and placed a robe over her naked body. When she walked out of the room he was no where to be seen, but a note on the coffee table caught her eye. She went over and looked at it, "Morning babe, breakfast is in the fridge. Had to leave early to get things set up for the graduation at Kid's request. See you when you get here, love you.

Your adoring weapon"

Maka blushed at this but went to the fridge to see he had made her favorite breakfast, Sausage and gravy biscuits. Thinking about food made her stomach turn and she quickly ran for the bathroom.

Once she was done her eyes widened, 'Am I? I need Tsubaki.' Maka thought as she ran to get her phone. Tsubaki answered on the second ring, "Hi Maka, how are you this morning?" She asked cheerily. "I need you to come over. I need your help with something." Maka said eagerly. "O…oh alright, I'll be right there." She said and hung up.

About 15 minutes later Tsubaki walked into the apartment. "Maka?" She called out only to hear the sounds of Maka throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly ran to her and knelt beside her holding her hair as she finished. "Maka, are you alright? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly. "I don't think I'm sick, I think I'm pregnant. But I need a test to be sure. Come with me to get it." Maka choked out between heaves. "Really? Ok." Tsubaki smiled.

Maka finished and brushed her teeth before dressing and the two went to the store. Needless to say, it was embarrassing buying a pregnancy test knowing the cashier knew they were students, but none the less Maka bought the test and the two girls went back to Maka's apartment.

Maka went into the bathroom and tore open the box and undid the wrapper. She then grabbed a paper cup and did her business. Once she had her sample she shakily dipped the one end into it and waited for it to absorb the yellow liquid.

Maka then watched the test as the liquid went to the first test window which revealed a bright pink line and then to the second test window which also had a bright pink line. Maka's hand shook with nervousness and excitement. Then she heard Tsubaki's voice through the door, "Well what did it say?" She asked. "I'm fucking pregnant!" Maka yelled with happiness.

Maka yanked the door open and hugged Tsubaki as hard as she could. This surprised her a bit but hugged Maka back, "Congratulations, Soul is going to be so happy. But Maka?" Tsubaki said in a serious tone. "Yea?" She asked. "Now that you are carrying his child his overprotective nature is going to be about 10-fold when he finds out. No one but who he trusts will not be allowed around you. He will anger easily at anyone who upsets you. I am just trying to give fair warning." Tsubaki smiled. "Thank you, come on we need to get ready." Maka smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Soul, but when should she tell him? 'After the ceremony would probably be best.' She thought.

Once the girls were dressed they walked to the school together. The decorations looked lovely and then she almost laughed so hard she peed herself, there was Soul on a ladder with Black Star on his shoulders trying to hang the last of the decorations. Tsubaki joined in on the laughter.

The guys heard someone laughing and looked down to see it was Maka and Tsubaki. "Damnit Black Star just hand the damn thing already!" Soul growled. "I'm trying but you are too wobbly." Black Star retorted. Soon Soul lost his balance, he and Black Star fell to the ground with a thud and the laughter grew louder. Soul and Black Star groaned.

Soon Maka was starting to see spots and feeling weak and dizzy. She reached out for Tsubaki and she stabilized her. "You ok Maka?" She asked. "Dizzy." She panted out.

Soul heard that and was up in a flash right beside her. "Did you eat?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Why not? It's your favorite." He asked concerned. 'Well I was gonna wait until after the ceremony but if I keep having these kinds of spells he's gonna know something is up. Now or never.' She thought. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked with a smile. He nodded, "We'll see you at the ceremony." Maka called over her shoulder. "Ok." Tsubaki smiled.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Black Star asked. "She's pregnant and about to tell Soul." Tsubaki smiled. "Oh shit! No way! Lucky bastard." Black Star smiled. "Well Black Star, if that is how you feel, I was going to wait until later to tell you, but I am pregnant as well." She smiled broadly at him. His eyes became huge and a huge grin was plastered across his face, "WAAHOOO MY GODDESS IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" He yelled to the heavens. Tsubaki blushed, "Quiet, I don't want the whole world to know, yet." She said. "I can't help it, you just made me so happy." He smiled at her. "Come on, lets get you off your feet." He said being tender and loving. Tsubaki rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

Soul and Maka found a classroom that wasn't being used and shut the door. "Everything ok Maka? You look really pale and tired. You sure you aren't sick?" He asked putting his hand on her forehead. "I'm not sick, Soul." She smiled. "Then what is it?" He asked. Maka grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach while she looked him in the eyes. Soul blinked a couple of times before it dawned on him. "You're…?" He tailed off. She nodded, "Got sick this morning and had Tsubaki go with me to get a test. Positive." She grinned.

From outside the school all you could hear was, "HOLY HELL I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Tsubaki and Black Star laughed as they went to the auditorium.

Soul grabbed Maka by the waist and spun her around, but then stopped. "Wait…Maka are we sure it's mine? You know because of the…?" He asked. Maka's face dropped, she had forgotten about that. At this point it was 50/50 on who's child it was. Tear welled in her eyes, "What if it's not yours?" She choked out. Now knowing that pointing that little fact out was probably a bad idea he quickly grabbed Maka and held her. "I will love it all the same Maka, no matter what." He whispered in her ear. "You promise?" She asked. "I promise.

Just as she was drying her tears someone opened the door, "There you two are, what are you doing in here?" Stein asked. "I had to tell Soul something." Maka said. "And that was?" He asked. "She's pregnant, but we don't know if it's mine or Demetri's." Soul said sadly. "I see, I can tell if you give me a minute." Stein said closing the door. "Maka I need to place my hand on your belly." Stein said. Maka nodded and he placed his hand on her stomach and used his soul perception. He concentrated hard because of how early she was, but it was there. The flicker of Soul's energetic aura, but that wasn't it there were two. Stein pulled away and smiled.

"They are his." Stein said. "Well that's a sigh of relief…wait you said they? As in there is more than one?" Soul stammered out. "Yep, she's carrying twins." Stein smiled. Maka gasped when Soul fainted on the floor. "Typical reaction of a new father. Congratulations to you both." Stein said. "Thanks." Maka said kneeling to Soul. "Ceremony starts in 20 minutes." Stein said walking out.

Maka tried everything to get Soul to rouse from his comatose state but when nothing worked she grabbed a textbook, "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled hitting him on the head. "OW!" He yelled sitting up. Before he could protest she jumped on Soul hugging him so tightly. "TWINS! I can't believe it!" She cried tears of happiness. Soul smiled with a sigh, "Well when we go big we go big hu?" He chuckled. "I guess so, come on the ceremony is starting." She said and they both ran in just as it was starting.

Just like all ceremonies it was a long drawn out affair with long speeches and guest speakers. When they finally had their diplomas, they threw their caps into the air. After that was done all the friends met up outside of the school and hugged.

"Finally graduated!" Maka yelled in excitement but soon regretted it as she bolted for the girls bathroom with Tsubaki right behind her. Kid, Lizz and Patty looked at them weird. "Are they ok?" Kid asked. "Morning sickness." Soul said. Kid blinked a few times, "Wait…She's pregnant?" He asked. "Yea dude, you didn't hear him from inside the school screaming he was going to be dad?" Black Star laughed. "I guess I missed that. Is Tsubaki ok?" He asked. "She's pregnant too, but probably just went in there to help Maka." Black Star said happily. Soul turned to him with a shit eating grin and the two-high fived.

A few minutes later Tsubaki came out to Soul and whispered in his ear, "You need to take her home. She's passed out over the toilet and I can't wake her." She whispered. Soul's eyes went wide with worry as he ran to the bathroom to get her.

When he walked in he saw her slumped over the toilet out cold. "Maka? Honey are you ok?" He asked trying to shake her, but to no avail. He gently picked her up and said good-bye to his friends and took her home.

Once home he laid her on the couch and put a blanket on her before putting a cool wet cloth on her forehead. Not long after that she woke up groaning. "Uh, what happened?" She asked as the cloth fell on her lap. "You passed out in the bathroom. I took you home. Here try to drink small sips of water and nibble on the crackers." He said gently as he placed the items on the table. "This is going to be the longest nine months of my life." She groaned out.

Soul then laughed a little and rubbed his hand on the back of his head nervously. "About that, you won't be pregnant for that long." He said. Maka whipped her head around, "What do you mean?" She asked eyeing him. "Now that you are demon like me you will only carry for about 5 months. Demon children grow pretty rapidly. We plateau out at around 10 and grow normally from there." He explained. "How do you know all of this?" She asked. "When we were on our mission in Russia, after the accident and you were asleep I talked to Stein and asked some questions." He said. "Oh, well I guess it's a good thing our wedding is in a month then. I also need to schedule and appointment for Stein to check everything over to make sure everything is fine." She said. "Already done, I did that while we were passed out. Stein should be here in about 20 minutes." He smiled at her. "Well you are really on the ball." She smiled at him. "I just want to make sure my wife and children are ok." He smiled his goofy grin and Maka Chuckled.

20 minutes later Stein was in their apartment and kneeling in front of Maka. "Soul, I need to place my hands on her stomach ok?" Stein asked eying Soul, knowing his demon blood would be in overdrive right now. Soul nodded and made sure to keep a watchful eye.

Stein placed his hands on her stomach and concentrated on the two lives that were within Maka. After a few minutes he came to and smiled, "All seems well, they are growing fast. Their heartbeats are strong and steady. Maka, Soul told me you fainted earlier. This maybe because of the rapid growth of the children and the fact you are still pretty new to being a demon. I did some more research on Soul's demon blood and it usually doesn't mature until it's been running through your veins for at least 2 to3 years. So be prepared to still feel weak or even have fainting spells." Stein said. "Oh, ok." Maka said. "That means when I am on missions you need someone here with you." Soul said. "We will figure something out." Maka smiled at him. Stein nodded and left for the night.

Once he left Soul scooped Maka up and brought her to bed and brought her water and crackers too. Once he settled in with her they turned the tv on and snuggled until they went to sleep.

**Chapter 9 The Final Chapter**

Today was the big day, it was June 18th, the day she had been waiting for a better part of a year for. Maka looked at herself in the mirror as the beautiful white gown flowed over her body, her simple veil hung under a beautiful bun. Though she smiled she also had tears in her eyes, yet again her mother disappointed her and said she couldn't make it on her special day, and she had never gotten a response from her father while he was in Italy.

Tsubaki looked at Maka and gave her a gentle smile, "Hey now, don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up. Don't want soul to see a panda face." She said making Maka laugh. "I know, I am just disappointed my mom couldn't show up or the fact that my dad didn't even write me back. This is the biggest day of my life aside from being pregnant of course. I am excited yet terrified. I am marrying my weapon, partner, roommate and best friend." Maka said really fast. "Calm down, you are having pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets them. You aren't trying to back out of your own wedding now are you?" Tsubaki asked. "No, not at all. I just wish I had my dad to walk me down the aisle, even if he is a perverted creep." She laughed.

Before either woman could say another word there was a knock on the villa door where Maka was getting changed. "Soul, if that's you, you better stay out." She growled. When she didn't hear Soul's voice Tsubaki went and opened the door to reveal Spirit.

Maka gasped, "PAPA!" She cried tears of happiness for once at seeing her father. Spirit hugged his daughter and smiled down at her, "My god, look how beautiful you are. You look just like your mother when we got married. I heard she couldn't make it, again." He sighed knowing that hurt Maka's feelings. "It's ok, I am used to her dipping out on special occasions." Maka shrugged. "But it's not ok Maka. I know you haven't had the best relationship with me, but wasn't I always there when you needed me?" He asked. "Yes, Papa." She said looking down. "Maybe it's time to just stop asking her to come and see if she will on her own." Spirit suggested. Maka only nodded.

"Anyway, I brought you something. This was your grandmother's when she got married." Spirit said handing Maka a long blue velvet box. Maka opened it to reveal a string of pearls with a diamond and sapphire heart pendant. "Wow this is beautiful. Thanks papa." Maka said. Spirit took it from the box and put it around Maka's neck and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Papa?" She asked. "Yes Maka?" He asked looking at her. "You're going to be a grandpa." She said. Spirits eyes showed utter shock and then his face lit up with a smile, "That is wonderful news Maka. How is Soul holding up with that news?" He asked. "Oh, you know, trying to keep him from beating every male up who looks my way." She laughed. Spirit laughed too, "Do you know what it is yet?" He asked. "You mean they, and no we don't." She smiled. "They? You're pregnant with twins?" He asked. Maka nodded and turned to the side to show that she was already starting to show a little. "Wow, this is going to be great!" He laughed. "I should also tell you that Lord Death has accepted me into his family and finally adopted me as his goddaughter. I am now a reaper papa." Maka said. "I know, I was told that when it happened. You will make one hell of a reaper with Soul as your death scythe. You two are an unstoppable team and I am proud to have gained a good son in-law." Spirit finished.

Tsubaki then came in and smiled, "It's time." She smiled. Maka took and deep breath and Spirit held out his arm and she took it. "Ready?" He asked his daughter. "Ready." She said to him.

The music started to play, and Soul became really nervous as he watched the curtain rise from where Maka was standing behind. He smiled seeing that Spirit has actually made it and it made his heart swell to see Maka so happy for once to be around her father. It seemed in that moment all of his nervousness evaporated as she walked up to him. He looked at Spirit who smiled at Soul and gently handed his daughter off to him, "She is yours to cherish and take care of now. Welcome to the family." Spirit said. Soul nodded and smiled back.

After that spirit sat down and the two began to say their wedding vows to each other. "Soul, I knew from the first moment I met you that you were the best thing that could have happened to me. I know you tried to scare me away but obviously that didn't work because I am stubborn like that. We have been together now for 5 years as meister, weapon and roommates and out of those about a year of a romantic relationship. I couldn't ask for a better husband or weapon to be paired with for the rest of my life." She finished. Soul cleared his throat, he hated doing speeches but for Maka he would do anything. Nervously he took Maka's hands in his, "You know I am not good with words, but the first time we met I knew there was something special about you. We have been through our ups and downs through thick and thin. No matter what happens in our lives I just know that I can't function if you aren't in my life. I love you so much and you make me the happiest man alive." He smiled at her.

Maka smiled too with tears in her eyes, not only was it because she was hormonal but because those were beautiful words he just spoke. They then turned to the priest who had them repeat some other vows before they exchanged rings. When Soul placed her wedding band on she saw that it matched her ring perfectly and smiled at the simplicity of it. When she placed his on, it was a black titanium ring with an engraving inside of it that read, "Soul x Maka" something simple but very meaningful. Maka had also bought this ring at a jeweler not wanting to take any of Kid's rings because they really weren't Soul's style.

After that was done they turned back to one another, "With the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest praised.

Soul leaned down and took her lips in the most romantic kiss he had ever done. The whole crowd erupted in cheers and whistles as the two lost themselves in each other. After a few loving moments Soul pulled away and nuzzled her nose, "Now you are officially an Evans." He smiled. Maka smiled, finally having made her teenage dreams come true.

The pair then ran down the aisle as everyone popped confetti over them to their waiting black limo. Now it was time for their honeymoon for a week. They had decided on Hawaii, exclusively paid for by Kid as a wedding present for the new couple. And it was the best week of Soul's life with unlimited sex, drinks and food. Not to mention he got to oogle his new wife in a bikini which ended in him dragging her back to the hotel to fuck the shit out of her.

** Time Skip**

Maka was now 4 and half months pregnant with the twins, they had decided to wait to see what the genders were until they were born. Maka's alarm went off at 8 a.m. and she got up and placed on her reaper uniform. But she noticed that her back hurt more than normal and Stein told her she could go into labor any day now. She had hoped not to seeing as Soul was currently on a mission and she wanted him to be there for the birth of the twins.

'Damn back hurts.' She thought before trying to crack it but that didn't work. 'Oh well, better get to class and begin my lessons.' She thought grabbing her keys and locking the door.

Maka had enjoyed teaching her students and they all liked her instructions. It was either that or her new rank scared the living shit out of them. Being a reaper had its perks but the best one was power. Her and Soul could now call Genie hunter as they pleased with almost triple the power it held before. Maka smiled at the thought as she walked.

Today seemed to not be going her way because as she walked her pain started to get too painful and she stopped and gasped. 'Contractions? Shit…' She thought. 'Come on kids, please not right now…' She silently begged. 'Damnit all the times I would need Soul he isn't here.' She thought grimly. Maka tried to keep walking to the school to see if maybe it was just false contractions, which she had had a lot of those.

When another pain wracked her body, she knew that this was the real deal but if that didn't have her convinced her water breaking sure did. 'Shit!' She mentally cried.

Soul yawned as he opened the door to their apartment his mission had ended early, so he rushed home to be with Maka. He knew she was heavily pregnant and due any day and it made his sense go insane knowing he had to be away from her. So, when the mission ended early he rushed straight home only to find the apartment empty. 'She must have already left for the school, maybe I will surprise her.' He thought as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

As he walked he started to hear someone scream, "Someone call a doctor, I think she's in labor!" He heard a woman shout. Soul rushed over to see if he could maybe help in some way, but when he got to the spot he saw it was Maka sitting on the ground panting with sweat covering her face.

"MAKA!" Soul cried with worry. Maka shifted her pained gaze to him but quickly sucked in another gasp as another contraction ripped through her. Soul gently picked her up and rushed her to the hospital where they quickly took her back into the labor and delivery ward. Soul was made to sit in the waiting room and he didn't like it. He paced back and forth until a nurse came out.

"Mr. Evans? Would you like to see your wife now?" She asked with a smile. Soul looked up and nodded and followed the young woman down a few halls before stopping at her door. "The doctor will be in shortly." She said and left.

Soul opened the door to see Maka laying on the bed in a hospital gown, belly too big for her small structure with these weird round things strapped to her belly. He could hear the scratchy sounds of his children's heartbeats as he walked closer to her. He sat down and placed a hand over hers and she opened her eyes. "It's time." She smiled weakly. "I am scared to death." He chuckled at her. "Me too, but we've faced far worse things in our lives." She said. "True, but parenthood is still scary. What…What if I'm not a good father?" He asked looking down. "Soul Eater Evans, look at me." She commanded. Being an obedient weapon and husband, he looked up. "Don't you ever think for a second you would not ever be a good father. I know our parents did give us the best example but look at us. We are perfect together and we can face any obstacle that is thrown at us as a team. Got it?" She said sternly yet with love. He rubbed her hand and smiled, "You're right, as always bookworm." He joked with her. "Jerk." She smiled back.

A few minutes later Stein came in and checked the babies vitals and had a slight frown. "Dr. Stein, what is it?" Maka asked. "Every time you have a contraction the babies heart rate decreases. This typically means they are in distress when you contract. I know you wanted a natural birth but at this point it isn't possible. We will be prepping you for an emergency c-section." Stein said. Maka chuckled, "Never the normal family hu?" She said. "Nope, like I said when we go big we go big." Soul laughed.

Within the hour Maka was prepped and given more pain meds to make her comfortable. "Now Soul, we will be taking Maka in first and getting her set up ok? I will send Robin out to come get you before we start the operation." Stein said. Soul nodded and gave Maka a kiss before she was wheeled back into the operating room.

He seemed to sit in that room for hours before Robin popped her head in and gave him some scrubs to put on. "Here put these on then follow me." She smiled. Soul placed on the scrubs quickly and walked with Robin to the operating room. When he walked in he noticed it was really bright with a lot of equipment, two baby basinets in the corner and a lot of other doctors and nurses. His eyes then landed on Maka who had one of those blue hair net things on her head and she had a curtain up over her breasts so she couldn't see what was going on.

"Come sit." Robin said motioning for the chair that was next to Maka. He sat down and took her hand in his and he noticed she was shaking a bit. "You ok?" He asked. "Y..Yea." She said shakily. Steins voice was then heard, "It's a reaction to the medication. It can make you shake a bit. No worries, she will be fine. Maka I am about to start. Tell me if you can feel this?" He asked poking her with the scalpel. "Nope, not a thing." Maka said. "Good, let's begin." He told his team.

Maka could feel a lot of pressure and pulling, it didn't hurt but it felt really weird. After about 10 minutes Stein began to talk again, "Are you ready to meet baby A?" He asked. "Yes." Maka said as tears began to form. Then out popped a baby as Stein pulled it out and it began to cry. "Maka, Soul, congratulations it's a girl." Stein said handing the baby off to his team. Maka closed her eyes letting the tears stain the sides of her face. Soul leaned his head down and let his own tears flow with a broad smile. "A daughter, Soul we have a daughter." Maka cried. Before he could say anything else Stein spoke again, "Congratulations you have another girl." He smiled and handed baby B off to his other staff.

Maka and Soul both openly cried and he placed kisses all over her face. "You've made me so damn happy Maka. I couldn't ask for more." He whispered in her ear. "You're not mad you didn't get a son?" She asked. "Hell no, all I wanted was healthy kids and a healthy wife." He said nuzzling her neck. Maka smiled and closed her eyes.

"Soul, you will need to go with the nurses with your girls, there you can get a better look at them. I am going to be closing Maka back up now." He said. Soul nodded and kissed Maka one last time before walking out with Robin and another nurse.

Once in the nursery Soul got his very first look at the girls. They both had little white tuffs of hair on their heads and when he looked down he saw one daughter had Maka's beautiful eyes and the other had his crimson eyes. 'Evans' family trait still shines through.' He thought with a smirk. "Mr. Evans, did you want to know their weights?" Robin asked. Soul nodded and walked over with nurse Robin, "Let's see, baby A is 5lbs 2 oz and baby B is 5lbs even. Both are about 21 inches long. They are very healthy even for being born a couple of weeks early." Robin smiled while she wrapped the babies in blankets.

After a while of visiting with the girls, Soul went to Maka's room since she was out of surgery. He walked in to see her dozing slightly and he quietly sat next to her as not to disturb her. But Maka knew when he was next to her and opened her eyes. "How are the girls?" She asked tiredly. "Fine, they are healthy and very beautiful." He smiled. "Who do they look more alike?" She asked. "One has your eyes and the other mine. So I'd say a mix of us." He said.

They were brought out of their thoughts when two nurses brought the babies in. "Here you are Mrs. Evans, have you guys thought of names for them yet?" Robin asked. Maka looked down at the twins and smiled, "The one with green eyes is named Lilly and her sister is Evelyn." Maka smiled. "We hadn't really discussed names, but I really like those." Soul smiled and kissed his wife. "Now to start our new adventure as the Evans family." Maka smiled. Soul smiled too and was just content to sit there and hold his wife while looking at the two lives he and Maka created. Thinking about all the things they had ever went through including all the fights and stupid things teens do, he chuckled. 'Wouldn't have it any other way.' He thought.


End file.
